The Survivors
by Buried In Ash
Summary: After a confrontation with an old enemy that has become far more dangerous and the appearance of a violent stranger. Steven and Connie have a long journey ahead of them. (Takes place after "Gem Harvest")
1. A Stranger in Beach City

Freshly fallen snow danced across the shores of Beach City. Cold air swept through the streets as the few residents hadn't made their way home yet, did. The sun had set, and the dark night sky had been further blackened by the dense cloud cover of the snow storm. The lights of the board walk storefronts glowed warmly against the frigid night. It was a slow night for Fish Stew Pizza. The Tourist season had ended two months ago and the place was practically deserted. Save for the two kids, dressed head to toe in long thick clothing, sitting in the corner booth. Chatting up a storm and laughing like they hadn't spoken in weeks.

"And that's when the principal showed up and Jeff took off." Connie finished.

"That's _*snrk*_ terrible" Steven said, stifling laughter

"Right? Seriously though, I feel bad for that lunch lady"

"Yeah, who'd have thought spaghetti would cause that much trouble?"

The two stared at each other. Barely holding it together. They soon gave up, and laughed until it hurt.

"Seriously though Connie" Steven said, fighting off laughter "It's great to see you."

"I know" Connie said with a smile "I'm sorry I haven't been able to come around as often."

"It's cool, I know you have school."

"I'm just glad winter break is finally here"

"You've got the next week or two off right?"

"Yea, though I don't think my parents are going to let us spend the entire time together. They're probably going to have me memorize an encyclopedia or something."

"At least we have tonight, right?"

"We should, mom took dad's keys and hid them so he wouldn't try driving here in this weather."

"That's… probably a good idea" Steve said as he stared out the window. It had been a while since it had snowed like this. Not since that time Garnet let him borrow her future vision.

"So how's Andy doing?" Connie asked

"Pretty good, we got him settled into a place here in town."

"He's not staying at the barn?"

"Nah, he wanted to give Peridot and Lapis some room. He did make them promise not to touch his plane though."

"Given how Peridot tears everything apart… that's not unexpected."

The two children grinned. It had been sometime since anything crazy had happened. Aside from Uncle Andy showing up, life had been calm. Peaceful even. The snowstorm outside continued to grow. Flakes furiously skirting across the ground and back into the air. Dancing freely on the wind.

"It's almost like that storm last year" Connie said, staring out the window.

"Yeah, seems different though."

"Well yeah, I mean it _is_ a different storm."

"It's not that Connie… It's…" Steven paused

"It's what?" Connie asked

"I don't know. It just seems a bit darker… ominous maybe?"

Connie and Steven continued to stare out the window in silence. Watching the snow.

"You're probably overthinking it." Connie said with a warm smile.

"Hopefully" Steven said, remembering what happened last year.

He never told Connie what exactly happened. From what he saw, things weren't going to end well unless they left early. Looking out the window at the snow, he couldn't shake this sense of unease that washed over him. And if the past summer had been any indicator, that may be for a reason.

"Pizza's ready!" Kiki called as she walked over to their booth, holding a fresh pizza. The smell of sweet tomatoes and mozzarella filled the air. She placed the pizza on the table and handed out some plates. "You two enjoying yourselves?" she asked with a grin.

"Yea, thanks." Connie smiled back

"You two got any plans for tonight?"

"Yep" Steven said "Dad had some stuff to take care of at the car wash. But he gave me and Connie some money so we could get some pizza."

"Then we're going to go back to Steven's and watch Under the Knife." Connie added

"Sounds like you two are have a fun night ahead of you. I'm going to be spending it here."

"Is Jenny going to be here with you?" Steven asked

"Nah, she at some concert Sour Cream is DJ-ing."

"So you're stuck here all night by yourself?"

"Not _all_ night, just until we close. Besides there's not much else going on anyway."

"Well…" Steven pursed his lips "Hmm…"

"Maybe you could watch Under the Knife with us" Connie suggested

Kiki looked her, surprised, and then amused. "That's a nice offer" She said with a smile "But I'd hate to intrude on you two lovebird's alone time."

Steven and Connie looked at Kiki, stunned. Then they looked at each other, their faces growing flush. Both hadn't thought about how this looked, the two of them sitting alone in a corner booth, until Kiki had said something.

"That's- We're not-" Steven stammered

He was interrupted by the sound of the shop bell chiming at the front door. Cool air and snow blew into the pizzeria as a customer walked in.

"Looks like work calls" Kiki said with a sigh "I'll leave you two to your date."

Kiki rushed off before either of the flustered children could correct her. Leaving the two of them staring awkwardly at the pizza that sat in front of them.

"This totally isn't a date!" Connie blurted

"Mmf!" Steven agreed as he pushed a slice of pizza into his face

"We are just two friends. Getting pizza."

"Mmf!"

"Alone… in a corner booth…"

"…Mmf…"

"Of a nearly empty restaurant."

Steven and Connie sat silently again. Pizza hung limply from Steven's mouth as both avoided making eye contact with the other. Instead of feeling worried, Steven now felt like his heart was about to leap out of his chest. He _really_ hadn't considered how this looked.

"I'm sorry… you wanted what on your pizza?" Kiki asked

Steven and Connie turned their attention to the register. Kiki was talking to the customer who had just previously walked in. They were a tall figure in a long black coat, a scarf tightly wrapped around their face, and an ushanka hat clasped to their head. They had a singular, misshapen glove covering their left hand. Most of their features were left obscured thanks to this.

"Anfofies anf finaffle"

"Antacids and falafel?"

"Anfofies… anf finaffle."

"… Avocados and funnel cake?"

The customer rubbed their eyes with their gloved hand. Annoyed, they rearranged their scarf and tried again.

"Anchovies and pineapple" they said, their voice deep.

"Ok, sorry." Kiki said.

"Three slices and a small Summit Rain"

Kiki tapped the keys of the register "ok… anything else sir?

"No, that should be it, thanks."

Kiki rang up the register. The machine whirred to life, kicking out its cash drawer and spitting out a small receipt. "That'll be $10.56"

The customer handed her a few bills and walked over to an empty table. They settled into their seat and relaxed, waiting for Kiki to deliver their food.

"Anchovies and Pineapple?" Connie whispered

"Doesn't sound too bad" Steven answered "I've had something similar before."

"What? When?"

"This time Sadie, Lars, and I got stuck on an island."

"What! When did that happen?"

"Last summer I think."

"Well… what exactly happened?"

"Ok, so it all started with Sadie and Lars yelling at each other…"

The two continued eating, with Steven regaling Connie with his weeklong adventure on Mask Island with Sadie and Lars. Of the fun nights and camaraderie they shared.

"And then Sadie knocked Lars off a cliff!" Steven said

"Wow." Connie was stunned

"Then the Gem showed up, Sadie used her fish-murdering skills to get rid of it, and we got off the island."

"How have I not heard about this?"

"I don't know." Steven shrugged "No one ever asked about it either. I think they just assumed I stayed inside for the week they were underwater."

"What about Sadie and Lars?"

"They don't really talk about it either. Although Sadie does have a scar from it."

"So that's where she got that!" Connie exclaimed

"Yep. And I think that is about everything that happened on Mask Island."

"It sounds amazing, like Robinson Crusoe."

"Wasn't that the book about a guy who steals money?"

"No that's Robin… Wait what time is it?"

Steven pulled out his cell phone and tapped the screen. The LED display lit up and the time blinked into existence.

"7:55" Steven said

"Under the knife is starting soon. We should get going." Connie said

"Yea, hold on."

Steven picked up the few slices of pizza that were left and bubbled them, sending them on their way.

"Should you really be using the bubbles for that?" Connie asked

"No reason why not." Steven smiled "They'll stay the same until we pop the bubble"

"I guess it is environmentally friendly."

"…Huh I guess so." Steven said

The two children climbed out of the booth and walked across the restaurant. Passing the lone customer slipping their pizza through a space in their scarf to eat. They approached the register and Kiki looked up from a magazine she was reading. "You two heading out?"

"Yep, here you go" Steven extended some bills to Kiki

She looked at them and smiled. "Actually your pizza has already been paid for."

"Really?" Steven asked

Kiki pointed at the customer, who sat turned away from them. "He called me over while you were yelling about an island and offered to pay for you."

"Oh… Cool!" Steven chuckled, he turned his attention to the customer "Thank you!"

The customer didn't turn to answer him. They just raised their arm and flashed them a thumbs up.

"Have a nice night." Connie said as she and Steven braced themselves and walked out the door, hand in hand.

Behind glass, the snowstorm looked beautiful. Beyond it, the storm was harsh and cold. Especially for a town on the coast. The razor wind whipped the flakes in a frenzy. Pelting Steven and Connie as the wind tore through their thick coats. It was as if they'd stepped onto the face of a mountain rather than a beach shore.

"Let's get going" Steven said as he and Connie began trudging through the snow. The wind buffeted and battered them. Slowing them to a snail's pace. The snow that tore at them felt akin to thousands of frigid needles. Stabbing them in pinpricks, then fading.

"Was it this bad when we were inside?" Connie hollered over the wind

"It didn't look like it!" Steven yelled back.

"My parents warned me it was going to be bad but- _whoa!_ "

Connie lost her footing and fell backwards into the snow, dragging Steven down with her. On the ground, the snow felt even colder. A wall a soft ice, waiting to cushion and freeze them.

"Cold!" Steven screeched

"Sorry Steven!"

"It's… cool" Steven winked

Connie let out a deep sigh. Smiling despite herself. "Come on, we have to keep going. The show is starting any minute"

The two children tried again. Dragging each other through the storm… only for the storm to blow them back down. They rose again, took a few steps, and then fell again. This went on for quite some time.

"Argh! We aren't getting anywhere!" Connie screamed into the wind

"Yes we are! We aren't in front of the Fish Stew Pizza anymore" Steven chided

Connie stared at him. "Steven turn around"

Behind Steven the door to Fish Stew Pizza was no more than five feet away. "Aww. How have we not gotten anywhere?"

"It's the wind, it keeps blowing us on our butts"

"Alright… I've got an idea."

The two children righted themselves and braced themselves against the wind. Steven focused his mind and in an instant, the two of them were encapsulated within an iridescent pink bubble.

"That should stop the wind from knocking us over." Steven said triumphantly

"Awesome! But… Won't the increased surface area make the wind pushback even harder?"

Steven took a step forward. The bubble ignored the wind that pushed against it.

"I guess not." Steven answered

"We're breaking the laws of physics to go watch a TV show. Cool." Connie smiled

The Children charged forward into the dark night. Racing down the snowy sidewalk and onto the beach. Even the snow and sand parting beneath them as they raced down the dark shores of the snowy beach.

"You're all caught up Connie?" Steven asked

"On the show? No. Mom wouldn't let me watch the last few episodes." Connie answered

"You want me to give you a quick run-down?"

"Please and thank you."

"So after the Nurse tried to remove the patients legs from their brain they wound up getting their arms stuck in the patient's brain too."

"How'd they manage that?"

"Something to do with duct tape and a needle. They've spent the last few episodes trying to fix everything."

"Cool. Wonder what will happen now?"

"Only one way to find out."

They rounded the bend of the temple and slowed to a halt. In the distance, the temple lights glowed soft and warm. Inviting them out of the cold. They raced towards the hill. Snow crunching underfoot.

"Almost there! We might make it in time!" Connie shouted

They reach the crest of the hill and the bubble burst, the two children bounded up the stairs and through the doors. Locking out the frigid night air. Garnet, Amethyst, and, and Pearl were huddled around the kitchen table. Reviewing some ancient looking papers. Steven and Connie threw off their coats and bounded up another flight of stairs to Steven's room. Connie flopped onto the bed and Steven threw himself at the TV. Falling just short of it and planting his face into the rug. He reached up and turned the TV on regardless, before seating himself at the foot of the bed.

The TV blared as the choral tones to the intro of 'Under the Knife' reached their close. The dark screen slowly glowed to life and the scene to the show was set.

"This is going to be awesome!" Connie proclaimed

*1 viewing later*

"That was terrible!" Connie groaned

"They really didn't have to finish it like that did they?" Steven asked

"Of course there would be a cliff hanger! Why wouldn't they make things simple?"

"At least they got the arms out of the patient's brain, right?"

"But now his face is stuck in there! ... God this show is weird"

"Yeah but at least it makes more sense than that adaptation they made of The Spirit Morph books."

"It's like they weren't even trying!"

"Spirit morph or-"

"Both!"

The two children began laughing.

"Steven! Connie! Can you come down here for a bit?" Called Pearl

"Coming!" Steven called through the laughter. The two picked themselves up and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Pearl and Garnet had their arms crossed and were staring at the papers, Amethyst was chugging anti-freeze and balancing another bottle of it on her finger. "What's up?"

"We're going on a mission." Garnet explained

"Where to? Connie asked "I'll grab my gear and-"

Garnet raised her hand and interrupted Connie "Afraid not"

"We're making a trip to the moon." Pearl explained "Homeworld's base-"

"Wait" Connie interrupted. "Wait just a second."

Pearl stopped, curious why she was being interrupted.

"Homeworld put stuff on the moon too? There's a base on the moon? You've been to the moon!?"

"Umm…" Pearl said "…Yes?"

"How did I never hear about this!?"

"Our few trips there haven't been very good." Steven explained "Last time we were there I got thrown into space."

"What!?" Connie was dumbfounded "How have I not heard about any of this!?"

"In any case" Pearl continued "The moon base was the command hub for all of the operations on earth."

"We're going to go see if there is anything else Homeworld might have done to earth we don't know about." Garnet finished.

"That doesn't explain why we can't come along." Connie continued

"Remember how Steven got sucked into space? We never closed the door after him."

"There's no air up there now." Amethyst added

"Basically, yes" Pearl clarified.

"Oh" Connie answered, dejected.

"We'll probably be there until sometime tomorrow" Garnet said "There is food in the fridge just in case."

Pearl finished for Garnet "Brush your teeth, go to sleep at a reasonable time, and please don't break anything."

"Ok" Steven smiled "Have a safe trip"

The Gems hugged Steven and Connie. Then walked out the door into the cold, the wind didn't even bother them.

"Wait…" Connie paused "How are they getting to them moon?"

"They'll probably use the rubies' rocket ship"

"Ruby has a rocket ship!?" Connie exclaimed

"No, there were a group of rubies that-"

"There were more Homeworld gems that showed up!?"

"Yea, after we took care of the cluster a bunch of Homeworld gems showed up"

"Why didn't you tell me about that?"

"A lot of stuff happened this summer."

"Well I'm all ears. We've got nothing better to do anyway."

"I… I don't know how comfortable I am with that."

"Why not?"

"A lot of the things that happened, I'm… not comfortable talking about them."

"Well… alright" Connie gave him a warm smile "Just tell me when you're ready. You promised remember?"

"Yea, I remember" Steven smiled back

The two children walked back up to Steven's room and sat in front of the TV. Steven and Connie clicked through the channels, searching for something to watch. They clicked through a weather report, a cartoon about adventure, and a show about people chasing tornados.

"Does that qualify as adventure weather?" Steven asked

"Does what?"

"Chasing tornados."

"Maybe?"

Steven gave up and turned off the TV. There was nothing good on now. So the two of them sat in silence. Listening to the house creek as the wind pushed against it. Outside the Storm raged on.

"Now it really is like last year" Connie chuckled

"Yea, except dad's not sleeping on the couch"

They both sat next to each other as they stared out into the snow. The house was warm. The bed was soft. And Steven was starting to feel tired. He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Did you see that?" Connie asked

"See what?"

"Out there in the Snow" She pointed out into the darkness

"I didn't see anything"

"Look closely, I think there is something outside"

Steven stared out the window intently. Looking beyond the snow and into the darkness. He saw nothing. There was so much snow, he wasn't sure what else Connie could have seen. There was nothing outside.

Then it opened its mouth.

A distance into the darkness, Steven saw it. A faint blue that was encapsulated by the darkness. Almost in the shape of a giant flower.

"What _is_ that?" Steven asked

"I don't know, don't you?"

"I don't know, I-I think… Wait isn't that-"

A large glob a black liquid launched from the darkness and crashed through the window, Coating Connie and Steven.

"-Slinker!"

A massive Tentacle followed after the glob. Smashing through the wall and swiping at the two children. Steven was knocked sideways into Connie and the two went flying. The two flew out of Steven's room and crashed into the common area below. The limb continued to thrash around Steven's room, the sounds of shattering glass and broken wood thundered down from it.

Steven couldn't see, the ink was in his eyes. It was slimy and cold.

"Connie" Steven groaned "I can't see- I got it in my eyes"

"I _–ugh-_ got it in one of mine." She groaned back

The two struggled to their feet. The room felt like it was spinning, both felt pain all over their bodies. But they could not stay still. The beast continued its assault, as it began to tear the roof from its moorings. The house shuddered as it tried to hold itself together. Cold air began to fill the structure. The beast screeched as it rammed another of its limbs through the front door, Connie and Steven narrowly dodging it.

"Of all the times to not bring my sword." Connie groaned

"Forget about that." Steven chided "The gems can't be too far away. We just need to hold out until they come back."

"Alright, ready?"

"Ready."

The two clasped hands and pulled into a hug. A warm light and sensation passing over them. Their forms melded and they fused. Soon Stevonnie stood in their place.

"Just need to survive" They said "Just hold on."

Stevonnie focused and summoned their shield. The shield glowed brightly and warm. Hovering just over their left arm, light as a bird in flight.

The limb that had burst through the front door retreated, and Stevonnie took the chance. Diving through the door and into the snow on the unstable porch. The retracted arm raised and slammed down at them. They jumped from the porch as the beast destroyed it in a shower of wood splinters.

"Stop destroying my house!" Stevonnie yelled

The beast turned its attention from the building and aimed itself at Stevonnie. The Slinker hocked another glob at them. Stevonnie raised their shield and the glob impacted it. Showering the fresh fallen snow with inky blackness. The beast shrieked and launched itself at Stevonnie, spinning and flailing wildly. Stevonnie back-stepped quickly, readying their shield in front of them as the Slinker came crashing down. The impact blew them backwards. Stevonnie landed on their feet, readying their shield for the next attack. It arrived a moment later, as the beast launched a limb straight at them.

"Is that the best you can do!?" Stevonnie asked, straining against the force of the limb.

Stevonnie deflected the limb to the side, spun, and hurled their shield at the Slinker. The shield struck the beast clean on the mouth before shattering and fading out of existence. Stevonnie focused and summoned another shield to their arm.

"Because I can do this all night!"

The beast retaliated, bringing two of its limbs together in a clap motion. Stevonnie jumped and hurled her shield again. Striking the beast on the mouth for a second time. It was not amused. The Slinker hurled another glob at Stevonnie, while simultaneously swinging another tentacle at them.

"Bubble!"

A pink bubble materialized around them, catching both the limb and the viscous blob. The impact of which began to hurtle them towards the ground. Stevonnie focused and tried to slow their descent. But the Slinker refused to allow it, slamming three of its limbs against the bubble and rocketing it into the snow and sand. The bubble held, but the impact sent pain rippling through Stevonnie. The Slinker continued its assault, smacking down on the orb from above and driving it deeper into the ground. Trying to break it.

"OWWwww…" Stevonnie groaned "Ok, maybe all night was an exaggeration."

The beast's assault came to a crescendo. The bubble wasn't going to be able to take much more. Stevonnie focused, listening to the rhythm of the strikes, learning the pattern and the timing.

"Tonight was supposed to be simple. Nothing but a chance to hang out." Stevonnie groaned.

Stevonnie burst the bubble in between strikes. Diving out to the left and hurling her shield at the beast. It caught only air. The beast had disappeared, though its limbs reached back into the distance away from them. They seemed to be rising from… the ground.

Only a second too late did Stevonnie remember what else the Slinker could do. Before they could dive out of the way, the beast burst from the ground beneath them. Seizing both an arm and a leg. It tightened its grip around the fusion and slammed it into the ground hard. Stevonnie Struggled, re-summoning their shield and bashing the rim into the beast's tentacle. The Slinker tightened its grip harder in response. Stevonnie could feel the strain on their arm and leg. The pain was excruciating. It felt as though at any moment they would give and their bones would break. Throwing them further at a disadvantage.

"LET. ME. GO!" Stevonnie articulated, punctuating each word with another strike from their shield

The Slinker responded by flailing Stevonnie like a ragdoll. Flinging them wildly through the air and slamming them down into the dirt again, only to raise them up once more. Stevonnie could barely breathe. Every time they tried, the beast would beat the wind back out of them. Only one chance arose for them to breathe.

When the beast launched them into the air.

The Slinker whipped Stevonnie into the air, released its grip, and sent them flying. They rose, higher and higher into the cold night sky. For a moment the world seemed to slow, and Stevonnie began to wonder. To wonder why the Gems hadn't shown up yet. They couldn't have been that far away when the Slinker attacked. So why hadn't they shown up yet? It couldn't have Poofed them, the last time it tried they had nearly captured it. How could they not have heard any of what was happening? It was so loud it could probably be heard from space. Stevonnie's entire body was crying out in pain.

The Slinker cried out, it screech echoing up from far below them.

It wasn't this strong before was it? Sure, Amethyst kept getting tossed around by it, but it was never this strong. Something wasn't right. The last couple of minutes had plainly demonstrated that.

Stevonnie snapped back to reality, the world picked up speed. For a second Stevonnie felt as though they were floating in midair. Levitating amidst the clouds, cold air, and snow. Then gravity took over. And they began to hurtle towards the ground. Stevonnie turned in midair and saw the ground fast approaching. She also Watched as The Slinker thrust a tentacle upward at them, followed closely by a second.

Stevonnie waited, closer and closer until, it was almost upon her. Then they acted, even as their body protested. They summoned their shield and glanced off of the first limb, slowing their descent. They impacted the second one, slowing more before colliding with the cold ground and tumbling. Rolling across the snow and backed up against the remains of Steven's home.

Then the fusion failed.

The two Children were no longer able to keep together. The pain was too great and the fighting too much. Both lay crumpled next to the house. Steven stared at the Slinker, and suddenly he noticed something was wrong. All along its neon blue interior, splotches of color faded in and out of view, swirling and dancing like a Kaleidoscope. But within that lay something else. Within its Gentian maw hovered another, more gnarled and misshapen mouth. Blackened with spittle and furiously gnashing at the air. Steven stared, wide eyed at the creature. Something had happened to it. Of that he was now certain.

The beast reared back and lunged at Steven. Flying full force it the wounded boy and girl. Steven could no longer summon his shield. His fear was shattering his concentration. The best he could do was create a Bubble around himself and Connie, Just barely big enough to protect them from what was coming. The beast thrashed against the bubble. The ground shook and the beast screeched harder with each strike.

"Are you ok?" Steven asked

Connie groaned. "No, you?"

"No."

Both of them were in pain. Everything either felt broken or ached terribly. Just beyond the barrier of the bubble the beast raged. With each blow the bubble began to collapse inward. The two children began to shake. Too afraid to move or fuse. They could only watch as the beast grew ever closer.

"Connie?" Steven asked

"Yea?"

"We should've done this at your place."

Connie let out a short, nervous laugh "My parents wouldn't have let us"

"I know" Steven laughed back

Finally the bubble broke again. The beast towered over them two children cowering in a corner. It let out a low growl, and raised itself up one final time.

"Connie!" Steven cried as he threw himself on top of her. Shielding her from what was to come…

But it never did.

"Hey!" boomed a voice

The beast stopped. Steven watched in disbelief as the beast turned its attention to the voice.

"You better not touch those kids, f-ugly." The voice commanded

Steven could see the source of the voice. Behind the beast stood a stranger, dressed in a long black, tattered coat. With a hat and charcoal gray scarf wrapped tightly to their head. The wind blew hard, billowing the coat of the stranger. Steven recognized them from the pizzeria.

The beast screeched at the stranger, enraged by the interruption.

"I'm guessing you aren't going to just leave, right?"

The Beast hurled itself at the stranger. It flew through the air hard and fast, but the stranger was faster. They leaped clear over the beast and landed behind it, right next to the children. The beast landed a distance away, turning to face its quarry.

"You kids still with me?" The stranger asked, still facing the beast

Steven focused. He didn't know who this was or why they were here. He climbed off of Connie "Y-Yes sir"

"Then do yourself a favor and stay down. I can't babysit and fight at the same time."

The stranger's left hand light began to shimmer. And from that light formed a sword. Its blade long and curved, its cross guard adorned by roses and sharp thorns. Its pommel was smooth, it curved with the handle of the blade.

"You-You're a g-" Steven began

The beast interrupted him, as it charged the stranger. The stranger leapt into the air again. They soared through the air at the beast and came crashing down upon them, driving his sword deep into their hide. The stranger withdrew his sword and flew backwards. The beast howled in rage. Thrashing wildly at the stranger.

The stranger moved quickly, rolling around, leaping over, and stepping on the limbs of the beast. Hacking and slashing them as he went. Dark liquid poured from the wounds, blackening the snow and sand.

The beast grew ever more furious, yet the stranger kept up his attacks. No matter how fast the beast swung, it was unable to catch him. The beast thrust a tentacle at the stranger. This time they refused to dodge. Instead standing their ground and held their blade in front of them. The impact drove the limb down the edge of the blade slicing it in twain. The beast tried to recoil but the stranger stabbed his sword through the limb. It became stuck and the beast launched him towards itself.

The stranger released the sword and flew at the beast. Summoning another sword he thrust it out in front of himself.

"Say Ahh!" called the stranger

The sword punctured the body of the beast. The stranger twisted it, withdrew it and began hacking at its body. Black liquid began to pour out over the sand as the stranger swung unrelentingly upon it.

"Just. Poof. Already!"

The stranger thrust his word one final time into the beast. With a thunderous clap, the beast released its form. Disappearing into a cloud of smoke and light. The stranger stood there, surrounded by black soaked sand, their sword struck into the sand, and a fist sized aquamarine gem glowing softly on the ground. The stranger released their sword and it vanished. They grabbed the gem off of the ground and wrapped it in a plastic shopping bag. They placed the gem in their coat and kneeled there in silence, mournfully listening to the wind.

"You're a Gem!" Shouted Steven.

The stranger's head shot up. He turned to face Steven. "How do you- Wait, what is that!?" He pointed his finger at Steven.

It was then that he noticed that for the first time that he had re-encased himself and Connie within a bubble. Steven dissolved the bubble and the stranger darted at them.

"Thank you fo-"

The stranger interrupted Steven, Grabbing him by his shirt and hoisting him into the air. Their face was still obscured by their Scarf, but Steven could see his eyes. They seemed to capture what little light there was, refracting and scattering it, making them glimmer in an array of colors. He could see a rage in them. The stranger squeezed Steven's face with their free hand. They looked him over and growled.

"You seem human, but I know you're not anymore. Where are your gems?"

"Let him go!" Connie shouted, trying to rise from the ground

The Stranger turned their attention to her. Watching her struggle. "Stay out of this little girl or-"

Steven head-butted the Stranger. Connecting his forehead with their nose. The stranger released their grip and back pedaled. Steven landed and helped Connie up. The stranger regained his composure and glared at the two children.

"Of course they'd come back." They sneered "Even after all these years, of course they'd come back."

"Just take it easy." Steven said, raising his hands "Whoever it is you think-"

"And of course they'd start those experiments again." The stranger growled, as he backed away from the children and began to disappear into the still raging snow storm. "They never were anything but a group of monstrous cowards."

"What are you talking about!? Wait!"

"Flee back to your masters!" boomed the stranger "Tell them that as long as I draw breath, the Earth will be under the my protection! And they shall never claim it!"

"Wait!" Steven called

But the stranger was gone, they had vanished into the storm.


	2. The Morning After

Cold wind coursed through the city, blowing loose snow into the air. The storm had finally passed. Dawn had finally begun to pierce the grey clouds. Slowly the inhabitants of Beach City began to rouse from their slumber. Steadily, the little burg began to return to life.

Through the tinted glass of the van windows, soft sunlight began to shimmer. Connie slept soundly on an old mattress, while Steven fidgeted awkwardly on the cold van floor. Both were worn out from the previous night's events, and were savoring however much sleep they could get. Unfortunately, Connie parents would have none of that. As her phone began to ring loudly, startling the two children from their rest. Connie looked at her phone, rubbed her eyes, and answered it.

"Hello?" Connie mumbled

"There you are!" Screeched a woman on the other end of the phone

"Morning Mother"

"Do you have any idea what time it is!?"

Connie stretched "mmm- not really?"

"It's five past eight, I told you I wanted you to call home at eight!"

"Oh… sorry, I * _yawn_ * had a long night last night."

"Long night?... Were you watching that trashy soap opera with Steven?"

"No, no"

"Then… You were doing drugs!"

"…What? No, mom-"

"Then you went gallivanting off in the middle of the night chasing more of those gem-things didn't you!"

"That's not technically wrong-"

"Then… Oh my god did you and Steven-"

"Mom!" Connie shouted

Steven jolted out of his sleep. He looked around, blinking rapidly. "Huh- Wazzu?" He fumbled with the words. Trying to oust his brain into action. He turned and looked at Connie. The gears began to turn slowly in his head. "Morning Connie"

"Is that Steven?" Priyanka continued her bewilderment growing "Did you two sleep in the same room!?"

"Mom you're not giving me-"

"What did you do with my daughter!?" Priyanka screamed. Loud enough for Steven to hear her perfectly

"I'll call you later!" Connie shouted, she quickly slid her finger across the phone's screen and ended the call.

"… Hanging up on your mom doesn't seem like a very smart idea." Steven surmised

"I know" Connie shut her phone off. "But I know she's going to throw the abacus at me later anyway."

Steven stood up and stretched, his head brushing against the ceiling of the van. He was still sore from the previous night, Connie didn't look much better. Both were smattered with bruises and looked like they had gone 12 rounds with a freight train.

"How're you feeling?" Steven asked

"Terrible. Did last night really happen?"

"The bruises and wrecked house certainly say so."

"So we got tossed around by a corrupted gem and nearly got eaten?"

"Yep."

The two children fell silent as the information sank in. It was the first time they'd lost as Stevonnie in a fight. If things had gone differently… Neither of them wanted to think about that.

"What do you think the Gems will say when they see what happened to your house?" Connie asked

"Pearl will probably freak out about it" Steven answered "Garnet will probably make a joke about how she saw it coming, and Amethyst will probably like the change and break something else."

"That's… specific."

"Yeah I'd uh… rather not talk about it right-"

Steven was interrupted by a sharp rap on the van's rear window. Through the tinted glass Greg, wrapped in a thick sweater, peered in at them. The lock on the door clicked and the door squeaked open. Cool air blew into the van.

"Morning kids." Greg said

"Morning" The kids replied

"How are you guys doing this morning?"

"Better than last night" Steven chuckled

"No kidding?" Greg said with a smirk

Through his smirk, Steven could see a level of worry in his father. It was there for good reason. After their fight with the Slinker Steven had to call him for help. By the time he'd gotten there the two of them were half frozen, on top of being exhausted and battered as they were. Steven had spent the better half of the night licking their wounds before they could rest. Even that hadn't completely healed them.

"Here" Greg said, handing a duffle bag to the two children. "I figured you two would like to get changed"

Inside the bag was an assortment of clothes and Connie's backpack. Greg had returned to the house and gotten them some clothes to wear.

"Thanks dad" Steven smiled

"No problem shtew-ball. But if you don't mind, can you come out here? I'd think Connie would like some space."

Connie nodded in agreement and Steven climbed out of the Van and into the cold morning air. The sun shimmered through the clouds overhead, illuminating the white blanketed town. Steven and Greg walked around and leaned on the side of the van, staring off into Rehoboth Bay. The waves lapped harmlessly on the surface of the ocean.

"So what exactly happened last night?" Greg asked "You guys really weren't in a mood to talk last night."

"The Slinker attacked after the gems left" Steven answered

"The Slinker? I thought you guys hadn't seen that thing in months."

"We hadn't, we weren't really sure where it went- it just sort of disappeared after it tried attacking us all at once."

"And it survived that?"

"Yea… it's strange now that I'm really thinking about it."

"And you and Connie… beat it?"

"No… we didn't"

Greg was alarmed by this, his eyes widened and he looked at Steven. "Then how did you-"

"Someone saved us."

"One of the gems or-?"

"No, that's the thing. I have no idea who it was."

"You'd never seen them before?"

"Well… technically no. Me and Connie had seen them before, they were at Fish Stew Pizza."

"So a human saved you from a Gem monster? That's bizarre."

"But that's the weird thing though dad, I don't think they _were_ human. They did things that only me and the Gems have been able to do."

"Hmm… what else did they do?"

"Aside from grab me when they found out I have a gem?"

"They did what!?"

"It's ok, they didn't hurt me. They seemed more confused than angry."

"Still Steven, I don't like the sound of that."

"But what makes it even more confusing is that he knows about Homeworld."

"The guys that tried blowing up the world with a giant gem?"

"Yep. They thought I was one of them."

"Hmm…" Greg fell silent.

The two of them leaned against the van and stared out into the ocean.

"So to summarize." Greg said "There is A Stranger in Beach City, who may or may not be human, that beat a creature that three gems couldn't stop."

"That's the gist of it." Steven said

"Well, barring any questions the Gems are going to have, I have one more for you."

"And what's that?"

"Why didn't you guys have your sword with you?"

"We were going to hang out and watch TV. We didn't think it would be that dangerous."

"But don't you understand Steven" Greg began to get a lilt to his voice" In Beach City, _everything_ is dangerous!" He said with a crazy smile.

The two chuckled. It was at that time when Connie climbed out of the van, dressed in a pair of jeans, t-shirt, and thick coat.

"Alright Steven, it's all yours now." She smiled

"'okay, I'll be out in a bit then." Steven said as he climbed into the van and pulled the door shut.

Connie walked around the side of the van where Greg was leaning. He smiled down at her, she looked up at him and frowned. She motioned him to walk with her and the two walked away from the van and towards the bay. The two walked to the edge of the asphalt and stopped. The sea only a short distance away from them now.

"What's up?" Greg asked

"I could hear you and Steven talking from in the van." Connie said

"Oh… well is there something wrong?"

"Well… not exactly wrong as much as it is something I need to talk with another human about."

"Oh, one of our 'human' talks. Alright, what's up?

"Steven wasn't telling you everything about what happened last night."

"I imagine he wouldn't. I rarely hear the full story from anyone about what happens on your adventures."

"Really? Why?"

"Eh- Once or twice I locked myself in the van and blasted my 'relaxing music' CD after being told about some of the stuff that happens."

"oh"

"Don't worry though. I promise I'm not going to freak out."

"You say that now. But…"

The two stood in silence for a long moment. Connie contemplated how much of a good idea it was to tell Greg about last night. But she felt he needed to know and pressed on.

"When we fought the Slinker last night, the guy from the pizza place didn't show up while we were fighting it."

"ok, then when-"

"It was after we had already been beaten. It threw us against a wall and we unfused"

"Okay" Greg was starting to show his concern

"We… We were really close to getting eaten. Literally if the Stranger hadn't shown up when he did…"

Connie fell silent again. Greg looked down at her, scratching his head.

"So, last night, you two almost…"

"Yeah." Connie's voice shook a little

"Are you ok?" Greg asked, kneeling down to look at Connie.

"No, I'm not. It's only now starting to sink in how bad everything was last night."

"Well… I'm sorry Connie I'm afraid I don't know what to say."

"And that's ok. To tell you the truth I'm trying to work through it myself."

"Oh, then what did you want to talk about?"

"It's about Steven. I… don't think he's doing alright."

Greg stared at her intently. She had his full attention.

"He… hasn't really been telling me about stuff." Connie explained

"What kind of stuff?"

"Gem related stuff obviously, but its different.'

"How so?"

"He tells me stuff, but it's more like he's hides information. Like how they went to the moon over-"

"They went to the moon!?"

"See! That's what I mean!"

"Ok, so… Steven isn't telling us about some of the stuff that happens when we aren't around."

"Yea, and it has me worried. I wanted to talk with him about what happened last night but I don't know what he'd actually be willing to talk about."

"So… what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I just felt I should let you know."

"Ok, Thanks Connie." Greg gave her a tired smile and got to his feet. "I have no idea what I'm going to do, but thank you for telling me."

"No problem." Connie smiled back

The two walked away from the bay and back towards the van, right as Steven began to climb out of the back. Dressed in his usual clothes, with the addition of a coat and longer pants.

"You two hungry?" Greg asked

It was then that the two children realized for the first time, through their aching pain, that they were absolutely famished. They nodded in agreement and Greg pulled out some cash from his pocket.

"There should be enough here for you two to get something at the Big Doughnut." He said as he handed Steven the cash.

"Ok" Steven said "Do you want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good for right now… I just have to go do something in the van. You two go on ahead"

Steven nodded and he and Connie made tracks down the street. Greg climbed into the van and placed a CD into the disk drive. The two children remained oblivious to the loud music that was now pouring out of the van behind them.

A cold breeze embraced the children as they walked the long stretch between the car wash and the Big Donut. Even though the storm had died down from the night before, the wind still held its chill. The streets were still empty. Save for a lone truck that roamed them, shunting snow and spreading salt. Everything was normal, peaceful even. It made the previous night seem no more than dream. Even though their aching bodies served to remind them that it was not.

"Where do you think the gems are?" Connie asked

"The gems? I'd assume the moon."

"Yeah but isn't it weird that they didn't come and help last night? The Slinker didn't really attack too long after they left."

"Yea, except we didn't exactly stash the space ship near-"

"You have a- oh right, moon."

"Yea" Steven chuckled "We hid the space ship near the barn. We figured Peridot would get the most use out of it."

"That's probably a safe bet."

"Last I checked she was trying to make herself a new set of those limb-things."

"cool… You think she could make something that could fix the house before the Gems come back?"

"I wouldn't be surprised, She somehow figured out how to make Wi-Fi using a lawn mower and a satellite dish."

The two children rounded a corner and stepped around front of the Big Donut. A large expanse of white dusted sand lay before them, leading straight to the edge of the sea. Even through the cold air, they could smell the salt on the wind.

Steven pulled the door open and held it for Connie. She thanked him and walked in. Lars leaned on the counter, looking at his nails intensely.

"Is that dirt or chocolate under there?" He grumbled to himself, contemplating whether or not checking was a good idea.

Steven shut the door carefully and followed after Connie. "Hey Lars"

Lars looked away from his nails long enough to look at the children, roll his eyes, and then return to his nails. "What is it Steven?" he groaned

"What, can't a guy say hey to his best friend in the whole world?" Steven asked

"We're not friends." Lars sniped "Now what do you want?"

"Hmm… I don't know" Steven said, looking around the shop. "Where's Sadie?"

"She won't be in until later. Now do you want something or not?"

"I'll take a half dozen of your finest doughnuts."

"Whatever." Lars groaned as he grabbed random doughnuts and threw them into a bag. He put the bag on the counter and rang up the charge. "That'll be $8.75"

Steven handed him the cash and took the bag. He and Connie turned and walked back out the door "Bye Lars"

Back outside, the two children leaned against the railing, staring off into the horizon on the sea. Eating their confections as the waves lapped playfully on the beach and on the surface of the ocean. They stood and enjoyed their breakfast in peace. Knowing soon they'd have to return to the house and clean up before the Gems got back. Because then they'd have to deal with an angry Pearl.

Far on the opposite side of Town, The Stranger walked down the side walk behind the U-stor. A long rectangular box held under their arm. They kept pace down the street. Ignoring the cold wind that stung at what little skin they had exposed. They had almost reached their destination. Only a little further and they could enjoy their spoils. Normally the Stranger would not treat themselves in such a way, but they were hungry. It did not help that the rest of their food would not do, it had long since spoiled.

The stranger paused at a cross walk and waited for the Plow truck to pass. The truck kicked up pounds of snow and loose stone as it went, compacting it off onto the side of the road. Blocking the old dirt path to the Beach City water tower with a huge mound of snow. The truck pushed, turned itself around, and went back the way it came blowing more snow off the road. The stranger glared at it as it shrank into the distance.

"Jerk." They growled

The stranger crossed the street and looked at the pile blocking his path. Assessing the best way to cross over it. They stepped forward and placed the box on the top of the mound, carefully sliding it down the other side. They soon followed after it, carefully climbing over the snow and tumbling down the other side. They clasped their hat and scarf as they fell, securing them so that they would not fall off.

On the other side, they dusted themselves off and looked for their box. They found it flipped open, with its contents poured out over the snow. Doughnuts of varying colors and shapes littered the white snow. The stranger groaned and kneeled into the cold snow, replacing their food in the box before the snow made them cold and soggy. They worked quickly and before long, their treasure was re-gathered. The stranger flapped the lid shut and rose to their feet.

Beneath the box however something glinted in the light, catching the stranger's attention. Buried just beneath the surface of the snow shined something unexpected. The stranger knelt back down and brushed off the object with their gloved hand. Sitting in the snow was a fist sized purple gem. The stranger seized the gem in his hands and held it up to the light, allowing it to shine through.

The stranger opened their box, removed a doughnut, and put the gem in place of it. The stranger stared forlornly at it before closing the lid and frowning sadly. They had not expected this journey to result in so much pain. Even now the thought that Homeworld was returning filled them with dread.

"Do not worry friend. Your suffering is over now."

The stranger rose again and Collected their box from the cold ground. Though the snow only grew deeper as they went, The stranger continued forward. Following from memory the old dirt path to the water tower


	3. Cause and Effect

In the light of day, Steven and Connie could see the damage done to Steven's home. Broken windows and holes perforated the structure. Splintered beams and pulverized dry wall littered the interior of the house. The furnishings were left in similar disarray, save for the fridge, which had been just outside the beast's range. Cold wind blew through the darkened house, blowing and drifting snow inward.

Steven and Connie stepped through the hole where the doorway used to be. The snow softly crunching beneath their feet.

"Wow" Connie said "That thing really did a number on this place, huh?"

"Yeah" Steven said, looking around the house, assessing the damage. "It's not the first time something like this has happened though."

"I'd be surprised if it was, so what are we going to do?"

"Well… we can't exactly start fixing everything. We keep all of the materials for fixing this stuff in Amethyst's room."

"And let me guess, we can't get in there without her?"

"Bingo."

"Alright, so let's get cleaning then."

"That's the plan. At least Pearl won't start yelling then."

Steven and Connie walked further into the house. Carefully stepping so as to avoid the various items and appliances scattered on the floor.

"Hey look at this." Connie said, pointing to a heavy wood frame that was laying on the floor, A piece of white canvas stretched within it.

She and Steven lifted the wood frame, carefully clearing it and the canvas of debris and snow. On the opposite side of the frame, Rose Quartz sat with her eyes closed. A dreamy smiled spread across her lips, exuding serenity amidst the destruction of the home. The two children placed the portrait on the kitchen table face up.

"Well at least mom made it through alright."

"Yeah, small miracles I guess. So, Any idea how long we have until the gems get back?

"I'm going to guess a few hours at most"

"Seems right, any idea what time my parents are going to show up?"

"Probably sometime this afternoon… Wanna race to see how much we can clean up?"

"You're on."

The Beach city water tower stood just at the edge of the city, next to the sea. It loomed high in the air, a pale blue structure mottled with rust. All throughout the day it would deliver its payload to the denizens of Beach City. To them it gave the water which they drank, bathed in, and cleansed their food with. But to the Stranger, it provided something different. A Safe Haven from the world.

A tall wooden fence surrounded the Tower on all sides, straight up to the cliff face behind it and through the small woods that sat beside the tower. A single entrance sat amidst the fence posts, barred by a singular rusted chain. A battered sign clung to the chain. No Trespassing.

The Stranger lifted their leg up and stepped over the chain. Continuing closer to the water tower through the snow.

Nestled just beneath the tower sat an old shack, its windows boarded shut, and its siding beginning to peel free. It rested in the shade of tower, smoke pluming from a small chimney that poked through the roof.

As the stranger drew closer to the shack, the snow began to lessen, the brunt of it having been caught by the tower. Soon their trudge became a brisk walk as they closed the distance to the front door.

The stranger balanced their box in one hand as they fumbled with the keys. Only to wind up dropping them.

The Stranger groaned, reared their leg back, and kicked the door open. The door blew off its hinges, flying backwards into the shack and collided with a wall.

Inside, the shack was about the size of a small garage. Crammed with a multitude of shelves, each holding dozens of tiny wooden boxes with etched brass plaques. Off to the corner sat a small wrought iron stove, glowing warmly as it heated the room. The air was stale, the stench of wood smoke spiraling throughout

The stranger walked into the shack and placed their box on a nearby work table. They flipped the lid open and removed one of the pastries held within. With their other hand they opened a space in the weave of the scarf and bit into the ringlet of fried dough.

They munched on the doughnut as they walked over to the displaced door. Examining it, the stranger check for any other damage accrued from their violent entrance. Aside from some broken hinges, they found none.

The stranger finished their doughnut, gripped the door, and hefted the block of fiberglass and wood onto their shoulder. Carrying it back over to the frame. The stranger rested the door against the edge of the frame. They leaned outside and grabbed their keys from the ground.

The stranger sighed and worked the door back into its space. Carefully reattaching the hinges and making sure it wouldn't fall back under its own weight. The door stayed in its place and the stranger returned their attention to the table. Staring at the purple jewel that sat amongst his breakfast.

The stranger returned to the table and pulled the chain of a ratty desk lamp that sat on it. A light cut through the smoky air. The table was illuminated, the purple gem twinkled amongst the greasy pastries. The stranger lifted the gem and examined it in the light. They gazed mournfully upon it fumbling through their thoughts.

"I don't know how you got where you did." They said "but at least you and the other one won't be able to cause any harm in your confusion."

The stranger returned the gemstone to the box of doughnuts and reached into their coat. From it they drew a tightly wound plastic bag, weighted by a large aquamarine crystal. The strange ripped the bag apart and placed the rock on the table. From a drawer adjoined to the table, they drew a steel ruler and measured it. Taking in its dimensions and formulating an image within their mind.

"Five inches wide and about a seven inch cross section. Bit larger than I remember, Aqua"

The stranger set the ruler down and grabbed another doughnut. They ate it as they paced to another part of the room, retrieving several pieces of dark wood and a saw. They then returned to the table, finishing their doughnut.

"Now then, let's see if we can't get you fitted with a new home."

Slowly the sun ran its course through the sky, though it remained hidden by the cloud cover. For what seemed a brief moment the world was bright, then the sun began its descent back towards the horizon. Though the snow had stopped, the cold still wrapped itself tightly to the city. Clinging to whatsoever it could.

Steven and Connie placed the last debris they could find into a black garbage bag and began hauling it to the door. It had taken them far longer than expected to clean the house. Even after all they had done to clear the house, there was still an excessive amount of damage present. The two children reached the stairs and hurled the garbage down onto the heap they had made below.

"That's the last of it." Steven sighed

"Finally!" Connie exclaimed "I thought we were never going to finish with that."

"Well technically we're still not done yet. The house is still kind-of broken."

"I'm pretty sure that's not something we can do."

"Why not? We can just get Dad to help us."

Connie's mind briefly flashed back to how they last left Greg.

"I don't think there's much he can do to help us right now."

"Why not? He's helped fix this place before."

"He has?"

"Yeah, he actually built this place back before I started living with the gems."

"That's… actually pretty cool. But I still don't think he'd be able to help right now."

"Why not?"

"He's… probably working on something right now"

"alright, then what _should_ we do?"

The two children stood thoughtfully in the wrecked room. They still had time before Connie's parents showed up, and the gems had yet to return either. A cold breeze blew through the hole where the front door once sat. It swept over the children and gave them a chill.

"Want to start a fire?" asked Connie

"Sounds good" Steven said, hugging himself "I'll get the marshmallows."

Connie walked over to the brazier and carefully stacked some paper and wood scraps inside of it. It was about then that a thought occurred to Connie.

"Hey Steven, the Slinker didn't hit the stove right?"

"Not that I can tell, why? You smell something?"

"No, just wanted to make sure we didn't blow ourselves up with this fire."

"I'm pretty sure we'd have noticed if the stove was leaking gas. We've literally spent the last few hours cleaning this place."

"Still, better safe than sorry"

"I hear you, You get the fire going yet?"

"Not yet" Connie said, looking around the fireplace "I can't seem to find any matches or lighters."

"Yeah, normally I just light a stick on fire with the lava in the bubble room."

"Oh… so how are you going to do that now?"

"Like this" Steven walked over to Connie and handed her a bag of marshmallows. "Hold these, please"

Steven grabbed a stick then turned and ran to the temple gate. The pink stone on the gateway's star shown brightly, engulfing the door in a vibrant pink flower before fading out of existence. Revealing Rose's cloud filled room beyond. Steven charged the gateway and ran through, the door re-materializing behind him. Connie sat quietly watching the door. From somewhere deep within the temple she could here Steven's voice echoing. Crying out in a mix of Laughter and excitement as he made his way to the burning room.

"Woohoo! Not gonna hit the floor this tim- _fwump_ "

Steven stopped cheering and groaned "Oh… right… walls."

The temple grew silent for a moment. Connie continued to sit quietly, twiddling her thumbs and waiting. The door to the temple glowed and Steven stepped out carrying a burning piece of wood. He was clearly trying to hide a limp and failing spectacularly.

"You ok?" Connie asked

"yep, yeah, I'm fine." Steven said in a strained voice "Not the first time that's happened"

Steven placed the burning lumber into the fireplace and arranged the rest of the wood around it. Satisfied, he seated himself next to Connie on the cold floor. She held out a marshmallow on a stick.

"Care for some bone marrow?" she asked with a smile

"Why thank you" he smiled back

The two children sat side by side, staring into the fire. Sticking their marshmallows just above the coals of the fire. Cold wind blew through the house. The children shivered and the flames danced and flickered. Despite this, the children weren't uncomfortable. The fire kept them warm and the house shielded them from most of the cold. Things were peaceful, almost like the previous night really had been just a bad dream. Steven pulled his marshmallow from the fire and plucked it from the stick. The outside had just begun to brown and he could smell the warm sugar. Steven savored the marshmallow as he put it in his mouth and chewed.

"It's strange isn't it?" Connie asked

"fwhaff ftrange?" Steven asked as he chewed

"How quiet everything is without the gems."

"Ifs fweally not that weird."

"Really? When was the last time we just sat like this without anything strange happening?"

Steven paused for a moment and thought. He swallowed and prepared to speak, then decided against it. Having realized his example didn't actually work.

"Can't think of one can you?" Connie asked with a smirk.

"No, I can… I think it was last winter, before Peridot and Jasper showed up."

"So it's been a year since things have been this quiet right?"

"Well it hasn't been all that quiet really."

"You know what I mean Steven."

"Kind of?"

"I mean, when was the last time we didn't have to train, hunt gems, or generally just had a chance to unwind without something getting in the way?"

"Not last night, that's for sure."

"Exactly, it feels like sometimes… I don't know, like we can't catch a break."

"Well we stopped the cluster and beat Jasper. That counts for something."

"That's not what I mean Steven."

"Then what _do_ you mean?"

"I mean… What I'm asking is, are you alright?"

The two children turned and looked at each other. Steven was confused by this sudden turn in this conversation.

"Of course I'm alright. I'm still here." Steven gave Connie a smile

Connie sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Steven, you know this isn't all of my life right?"

"What? Of course I know that, why are you-"

"Just listen, ok?"

Steven fell silent and gave quick nod. He was listening.

"I… what it is we do, going out and having these adventures, its… amazing. We fight corrupted gems, save the world, and we even get to create a completely new person by dancing. It is absolutely incredible… But this isn't all there is to my life."

Steven nodded, listening intently as Connie continued.

"When I go home, I have problems that any kid my age would have to worry about. I have to do my homework, get good grades, worry about 'fitting in'… ok that last one is a bit of a stretch but you know what I mean. When I'm not here, I have things- a whole list of things that I need to worry about."

Steven continued staring at Connie.

"And the thing is that… I'm _not_ worrying about most of them anymore. At least not as much as I once did. Because I know something much bigger is going on that I should be helping with. But when I'm at home, doing those things is the only way I can stop worrying about everything else. Because it's the only thing I can do then, to take my mind off of everything and try to relax."

Steven turned himself to better face Connie, she did likewise.

"But you Steven You don't have those… escapes. You're locked into this world twenty four seven and don't normally have a way to not focus on it. And then you tell me about all of these things that go on when I'm not around. You've gone to the moon and got thrown into space, you get attacked by gem monsters on a regular basis, and… then there's all of the things you aren't telling me."

A look of discomfort shot across Steven's face, fading quickly. Connie saw it and continued cautiously.

"Sorry… What I'm trying to say is I'm worried about you Steven. I can see you're not doing ok. And I can tell last night only made that worse. I want you to tell me if there's something I can do to help. I promised to be here for you, remember?"

Steven looked at Connie, He seemed to be fighting back tears. He wanted to tell Connie something but didn't know where to start. Ultimately, the opportunity was taken from him. Footsteps raced quickly up to the hole where the front door used to be. Steven and Connie turned and watched as a squat purple gem ran into view. She stopped and looked at the damage. She wore a tank top with a purple flannel shirt and pants with star shaped holes ripped into the knees. She stared at the children then let out a relieved sigh.

"Oh thank Rose, you guys just did some remodeling." They said

"Amethyst!" Steven shouted as he clambered up from the ground and ran towards her, Connie followed suit. The two children wrapped the squat Gem in a hug, Amethyst hugged them back.

"I'm seriously glad you dudes are alright." Amethyst said

"We're… not exactly alright. Steven said as he and Connie released Amethyst. "We got attacked by the Slinker last night after you guys lef-"

Steven stopped and looked around. He couldn't hear anyone else coming up the stairs and as far as he could tell it was just the three of them. "Amethyst… Where are Garnet and Pearl?"

Amethyst couldn't look Steven in the eye. "Steven… we're in trouble."

*forty five minutes earlier*

The door to the stove creaked as the stranger swung it open. Hot air and smoke wafted through the opening as the stranger threw several lumps of coal onto the flames. The flames arched away from the cold, black stones. But before long the flames changed their course, as they began to dance across their black surfaces. As the heat began to rise, the stranger held their hands out to the fire. Taking in as much warmth as they could. They had spent the past several hours huddled over their work table, only now did they realize how cold they were.

The stranger stretched, their joints cracked and popped loudly. Warmth slowly began to course back through their body. They looked back at the table and stared at their handy work. On the table sat a dark wood box, freshly stained and glinting in the light. A brass plate was tacked to the front in much the same way as the dozens that crowded the nearby shelves, with a small metal latch ready and waiting to clasp the lid tightly shut. Its interior was lined with a soft red velvet. The stranger finished stretching, shut the door to the stove, and returned to the bench.

"It always takes way too long to put these things together." They said, eyeing the box. "But, for a friend, I guess it's just time well spent."

The stranger plucked the plastic bag holding the aquamarine crystal from the table, and proceeded to tear the bag open. They held the crystal in their hand and examined the blue stone. Even after being poofed and being formless for hours now, the gem still held a strange glow. One that should have faded by this point.

"Sorry it took so long, but at least you have a chance to rest now… Aqua."

The stranger gingerly placed the gem into the box. Allowing it to rest in its soft new home. They stared at the gem. Allowing the moment to sink in. Then they closed the lid and clicked the latch into place. With a sigh, the stranger carried the box to a shelf and placed it among its peers. They then took a step a back and examined the shelves as a whole. Dozens, if not hundreds, of boxes lined them. Each named and carefully maintained.

"So many of you. So little time." The stranger turned back to the table, looking at the gem that rested in a near empty box of doughnuts. "And yet so many still left to find."

The stranger returned to the table and handled the gem. Making mental calculations as to how large their new home was going to have to be. They hadn't expected a windfall like that, finding a gem just sitting in the snow like that. Or that it hadn't reformed despite having more room than he normally allotted for. The stranger snatched the metal ruler from the table and made their measurements. It was larger than other quartzine gems they'd come across. It was going to require a little more material than normal.

"Alright stranger, let's see if I can-"

The sound of a car horn broke through the air of the shack. Even though it was muffled by the walls of the structure, the strange picked it up clearly. Just as they did the sound of crunching metal and shattering glass.

"What the-?" The stranger looked out through a window, but could not see beyond the fence outside. They looked down at the gem and sighed. "Looks like you'll have to hold on for a bit longer."

They placed the gem back into the open box and tightened their clothing against themselves. They braced themselves, opened the door and walked out into the cold. They pulled the door shut behind them and set out on their Search for the source of the sudden disturbance.

The shack fell silent, save for the crackling of the coal in the stove. For a brief moment things remained this way. Then the gem began to glow. A form, constituted of this light, began to emerge. Then the light began to fade and a solid form took its place. Amethyst stood up right on the doughnut box, fists raised. She scanned her surroundings quickly, searching for a threat. Only then did she realize that she was no longer where she thought she was.

Amethyst lowered her arms and looked around the dim shack. Her eyes passed over the shelves lined with boxes, the old stove and the ratty carpeting the stretched wall to wall. She could smell smoke in the air, mixing with the smell of fresh lacquer. She shifted on her feet and noticed she what she was standing on. She hopped off of the table and stared at the box. She then closed it and ate the box and its contents in a single bite.

"… Well that's that, now where am I?" she asked herself

Amethyst walked to the door and opened it. She stepped outside and took in the world, she could see the water tower looming overhead. She could see the setting sun, meaning she had been out for some time. To her right she could see the forest, silent and blanketed with snow.

"Definitely not a good time to have put effort into reforming."

Amethyst listened carefully. She couldn't hear the sounds of a fight, which did not fill her with confidence, nor did she see Garnet or Pearl. Save for the single set of tracks leading to and from the door of the shack, the ground was untouched and showed no signs of anyone or anything.

Amethyst turned back into the shack and looked around "Guys? If you're in here, now's the time to come out."

Amethyst received no response.

"Ok, sure, reform in a creepy shack. In the middle of nowhere. Totally not strange at all."

Amethyst walked over to the shelves and pulled a box from one of them. She read the brass plate tacked to the front of the dark wood.

"Snowflake… Probably shouldn't be touching this."

She gripped the lid tight and broke it free from the box.

"Don't care."

Amethyst tossed the lid to the side and dumped the contents of the box into her hand. A smooth, glassy black stone dotted by white dendrites. Amethyst turned the stone over in her hand, looking at it. The dim light from the stove reflected off of the smooth surface of the stone. Realization slowly began to grow in Amethyst's mind as she realized what she was holding. She then looked at all of the other boxes in the room, dreading what she knew she was going to find in them.

"Garnet, Pearl, you guys better not be here right now."

Amethyst bubbled the black gem and sent it home as she set to work ripping the lids from the other boxes. Each of them containing a gem of their own. Each lined with a soft fabric. Each getting their lid violently removed as Amethyst began searching for the others. She cleared the first shelf, Pearl and Garnet weren't among the rank of boxes she'd pulled.

"This seriously isn't funny. Garnet, Pearl where are you?"

Amethyst set to the next row. She got no further than the first box when the door blew off its hinges and slammed into a wall. In the doorway stood a stranger in a long black coat and scarf.

"Can't believe I forgot my k- What the H!?"

The stranger stared at Amethyst, surrounded by dozens of broken wood boxes and holding a bubbled green gem. For a moment both stood stock still. But only for a moment. Anger flared in the stranger's eyes. They threw their arm out and summoned forth their sword. They leveled it at Amethyst and growled.

"Drop. Them. Now!"

Amethyst back pedaled in to the shelf, losing her balance. Without intending it, Amethyst motioned and sent the bubble back home. Amethyst caught herself and looked at the space where the bubble used to be. She turned back to the stranger, who's glare had succeed in leveling into full seething hatred.

"You little troll!" They roared and launched themselves at Amethyst.

The tip of the sword just narrowly flew past Amethyst's cheek as the stranger thrust forward. The sword twisted mid thrust and the stranger slashed towards Amethyst. Amethyst could feel the wind pushed off the blade as she ducked and rolled away from the strike. She attempted to put some space between herself and the Stranger. The tight quarters of the shack made this difficult. Her roll ended with her crashing into the work table on the opposing wall. The stranger refused to let them recover. They charged Amethyst again. Amethyst was ready this time, as she deftly moved out of the way as the stranger swung their sword. It cleaved effortlessly through the table and the wall beyond it.

"Whoa, dude take it e- _ack_ " The stranger interrupted amethyst with a sharp side kick. She skid on her backside across the room towards the door.

"Should've known you Homeworlders wouldn't get the message." The stranger growled, as they stalked closer to amethyst. "Never guessed you'd find me in such a way though."

"Dude, seriously. Calm Down." Amethyst leaned against the wall and rose to her feet, summoning her whip. "I've got more important things to do than to fight you."

"Let's disagree." The stranger took a stance, the rage in their eyes only growing stronger.

Amethyst got the distinct feeling that the stranger wasn't going to talk. If Pearl and Garnet were here she was going to have to get past him first.

Amethyst lashed her whip at the stranger. They side stepped and charged at Amethyst. Instead of stabbing Amethyst, the stranger changed tactics. They slammed full force into her, indenting the wall behind her. The stranger jumped back prepared to do it a second time. Amethyst refused to give them the chance, instead opting to curl into a ball and spin dash at the stranger. Flattening them to the floor and sending her plowing through the back wall and outside.

The stranger lay stunned on the ground. "Ok, that's a new one." They groaned and peeled themselves off of the floor.

No sooner had they gotten off the floor than Amethyst dashed back in and drove the stranger through the already damaged front wall. The Stranger landed face down in the snow as Amethyst rolled a distance away.

The stranger picked themselves up again. This time prepared to dodge another roll. Instead they caught they a whip to the face for their trouble. They roared in pain but amethyst refused to give them a moment's rest. As she lashed her whip around the stranger's sword and ripped it from their hand. It flew and landed in the ground beside her.

"So, those Homeworld bastards learned a few tricks, huh?" The Stranger let out a hoarse snicker. "Not even gonna lie, you'd have been better off on our side."

"What is it with you!?" Amethyst asked exasperated "I'm not from Homeworld, I was made here! I'm a Crystal Ge-"

The stranger launched forward, closing the distance between himself and Amethyst, and punched her in the face. "Don't you dare say their name!"

Amethyst flew back into a snow drift. She winced in pain and rubbed her face. The stranger picked up their sword, gripping it in both hands.

"After all you monsters have done, you don't get to say that name!" The stranger shouted.

"But I AM a Crystal Gem!"

The Stranger roared and flew at Amethyst again, She countered by charging in to meet him. The stranger's blade connected with her spin dash. Sparks flew as both held their ground

"No… You're… not!" Stranger howled. They deflected Amethyst to the side, sending her racing back into the shack. "The Crystal Gems are dead! You're people made sure of that when you corrupted every gem on the planet. Well I've got a news flash for you. I-"

Amethyst dashed back out the shack, wreathed in purple flames. The Stanger raised their sword to block it once more. But Amethyst launched herself into the air and rocketed past the blade, slamming into the stranger again. The stranger fell backwards into the snow and Amethyst came to a halt. She unrolled herself and stood ready with a flaming whip in each hand.

The stranger laid in the snow, dazed. Their clothes smoldered as their sword dissipated. Even still, they pried themselves from the snow and turned to face Amethyst.

"It's rude to interrupt people, runt." The stranger growled

"I told you I don't have time for this!" Amethyst shouted "Either let me leave or keep getting beat down, your call!"

"You call this a beat down? This isn't even a warm up round."

"… You know what? Fine! You want to warm up? Here's a fastball!"

Amethyst's whips burned bright as she furled up and dash at the stranger, leaving a trail of boiling water behind her. She rapidly closed the distance between them. Yet the stranger remained motionless. They made no effort to dodge, choosing instead to let the gem bore down on them. They waited until Amethyst was no more than a meter away from them.

The stranger sprung their knee up as Amethyst made contact with them. The force generated by such a simple action redirected Amethyst into the air, she flew eclipsed the water tower and then fell back to earth. Refusing to unfurl and douse her flames. She set a course for the stranger. Falling as fast as she could force herself. But again at the last moment the stranger summoned their weapon and sidestepped her. Amethyst collided with the ground. Hard. Her body unfurled and ricocheted softly off the ground. The stranger stood ready. Only too late did Amethyst see that they had summoned was not their sword.

They had summoned a large baseball bat.

The stranger swung and struck Amethyst in the small of her back. The swing rang out like thunder and Amethyst soared through the air and off into the distance. Disappearing into the city.

"And That's a home run! HA HAH!" The stranger watched where Amethyst disappeared with a wild grin beneath their scarf. It faded as they realized their mistake. "I just helped her escape, didn't I?"

*back in the present*

The Stranger kicked the broken boxes that littered the floor of their shack. The Amethyst hadn't gotten through too many of them before he'd returned. But that was little consolation to them.

"Of course, The morning after I finally get everyone back, I find a Quartz just lying in the snow. Not suspicious at all." They growled angrily.

They moved their attention to the boxes that remained on the shelves. Carefully reviewing the names on each.

"Of course, The moment I finally have everyone secured, some putts who can't drive in the snow wraps themselves around a tree and _I_ have to help them."

The stranger stopped surveying the shelves as they came across an empty space. They fell to their knees and began searching amongst the broken wood for a specific nameplate. They found it.

"And, of course, They got snowflake."

The stranger couldn't help but chuckle at how quickly everything went from perfect to hand basket. It seemed like the story of their life. Soon the chuckling was replaced by furious yelling.

"Alright, that how you want to do this homeworld!?" They kicked the broken boxes and went for the door. "Fine!" They walked through the door and stared at all the marks on the snow left by their fight with the Amethyst. "You gonna wreck my house? Kidnap my friends? Eat my cold doughnuts? Don't be surprised when I shatter every gem you send at me."


	4. Apotheosis of Rage

*Approximately twenty hours prior*

The wind whipped and weaved around the three figures who dared to venture out into the storm.. The small town had begun to dim its lights as it began to settle in. Its people wrapped in warmth and comfort in their homes. The winds raged as the trio trudged forward, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. The cold didn't bother them, though the wind made walking slow.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Pearl asked

"Everything will be just fine." Garnet called back

"But the last time we fought the Slinker it took all of us just to make it retreat"

"It will be different this time" light glinted off of Garnet's visor "I saw it myself."

"So you're saying that Steven and Connie are going to get attacked by the Slinker, while we aren't around, defeat it, and then what?"

"Then, when we get back, they will be better prepared for what is coming soon. You two haven't forgotten what I told you, right?"

Neither of the two other gems responded. What Garnet had told them wasn't something they were very eager to discuss.

"We haven't…" Pearl answered "but that just gives us more reason to stay back, maybe we can-"

"Pearl." Garnet's voice took a sudden stern tone and Pearl stopped speaking. "We have to do this. If we are going to stand any chance of avoiding what I saw then there is no getting around this."

"… are you sure?"

"I am, so far everything is going just as I saw it. We just need to keep going forward."

"Well can we hurry up?" Amethyst chimed in "Cuz I'm missing out on some prime wrestling tonight, Grey thunder and Montezuma's revenge are having their rematch tonight."

The three gems continued through the white blanketed town. They trudged against the wind, having no time to admire the world around them. Garnet led them down the quickest path she could find. The darted through alleyways and flew across rooftops before reaching the edge of the city. From there the street lights faded, replaced by darkness and snow.

The gems began to climb the foot of the hill that lead away from Beach City. Far behind them the roars of a monster could be heard. Faint echoes carried on the cold wind. The gems could hear the Slinker begin its attack on the children. Pearl and Amethyst looked back. Filled with concern and worry. Garnet continued to look forward into the darkness. She wanted to turn back as well. But knew she couldn't, she knew if she did she might run back to the temple. She knew Steven and Connie were going to win. She'd seen them standing triumphant. But that didn't make going forward any easier.

The trio began to climb the hill, using the little light given off from nearby homes to guide them onward. Slowly the city began to shrink behind them. Ahead of them they could see the warm light spilling forth from the few homes that sat on the edge of the city

"So after we get what we need from the moon, what do we do then?" Amethyst asked

"We'll have to work quickly, assuming I've got the time frame right we won't have long before blue diamond arrives."

"And you're sure that dealing with her this way will prevent what comes after that?"

"As far as I can see, yes. But we still need to hurry."

"I still can't believe she's coming back after all this time. You think she knows about the Cluster being bubbled yet?"

"I don't think so, she's coming for a different reason. But I get the feeling that'll be another problem we will have to handle not too far into the future."

"Great. Now we're going to have to worry about that too."

"Not now Amethyst, we need to keep moving."

Amethyst sighed heavily "ok, fine". She walked past garnet and into the darkness, continuing up the snowy hill ahead of her.

Garnet looked back at pearl, who lagged to the back. She was looking back, paying more attention to the distant fight than she was to what lay ahead. Garnet slowed her stride and allowed Pearl to catch up. Pearl caught up to and bumped against Garnet, snatching her attention back to the moment at hand. Pearl looked up at Garnet, Who gave her a patient smile.

"It's going to be alright" Garnet said as she clasped Pearl's shoulders. "Don't forget that those two laid out Jasper when they fought her."

"I know Garnet but this isn't Jasper they're fighting." Pearl's concern was palpable.

"It will be fine" Garnet continued smiling peacefully "After all the training the two of them have done together they probably could go up against almost anything and still come out on top."

"But that was _training_ we could stop that at any moment, even on the few missions we've taken them on there was always some degree of control."

"And there is here as well, if something was going to go wrong then I'd have seen it."

"That's not much of a reassurance, you don't always see all of the details."

"Maybe so, but I know that everything is going to go fine."

"I know, I know… It's just that…"

Pearl fell silent and Garnet waited for her to continue.

"Just what?" Garnet urged

"It's just that… I don't understand how you expect them to beat the Slinker without their sword."

"What?"

"It's not that I don't think that they can, but without their sword I can't imagine it-"

Garnet cut pearl short, grabbing her by the shoulders and looking her in the eyes. In one of her rare, brief moments of visible emotion Garnet displayed an emotion pearl had not seen from her ages. She was afraid.

"Pearl, what do you mean they don't have their sword!?"

"I mean they don't have it! Connie didn't bring it with her."

"But that's not possible, I saw them-"

"In you vision?"

"Yes I… oh no."

Garnet released Pearl and began to back pedal. She looked off in the direction of the temple and focused her vision as best she could. Even in the darkness of night, shaded by the clouds and snow, she could see something. High in the air she could see a limp humanoid shape rising high into the air. Garnet's widened to their fullest and her body felt numb. She watched in terror as something unexpected played out before her eyes.

"Garnet!" Pearl shouted

Garnet's attention snapped back to Pearl. Though unaware of what Garnet had seen at the temple, Pearl was still set on edge by Garnet's sudden change in behavior

"What is going on!?" She asked anxiously

"This is all wrong." Garnet answered

"All wron- What do you mean!? Are you telling me you missed this many details?"

"No Pearl…"

"Then how is it wrong!?"

"It's not because I missed a detail. I didn't see any of this."

"…What?"

"Pearl I-I never saw this path. Out of all the paths I saw, this one literally did not exist."

Pearl stared wide eyed at Garnet. "Are you saying that-"

"I'm saying that the path we are on is one I can't predict with my future vision."

The wind shifted and for the first time in a long time, both garnet and Pearl could feel the chill.

"We're on a path that doesn't exist." Pearl gasped

"No, One that can't exist." Garnet corrected her.

A roar echoed through the air from the distance. It was faint but Garnet and Pearl knew exactly where it came from.

"We have to go back." Pearl stated

"right" Garnet agreed "Amethyst! We're turning back!"

The answer Garnet received was not that of Amethyst. But of another roar. One more guttural and primal than what they'd heard in the distance. And much closer.

Garnet and pearl stared in the direction of the roar, their eyes scanned the darkness that lay further up the hill. They watched as the lights that had previously been motionless danced in the darkness. Moving in concert with a faint purple dot. On the wind they could hear a thrashing. The sound of cracking pavement and breaking foliage.

The crack of a whip echoed clearly through the air and one of the dancing lights was snuffed out. Another roar echoed across the hill, followed by a resounding _thwack!_

The purple light leapt through the air. Flying toward Garnet at high speed. Amethyst crashed head first into Garnet's stomach and the two continued further down the slope. Colliding with the street at the foot of the hill, cracking the pavement and indenting the ground.

Amethyst landed on top of garnet, bounced off of her, and landed on her feet. Garnet lay with her back on the ground, staring up at Amethyst.

"Ok, stuck the landing, at least I've got that going for me." Amethyst mumbled, she looked down at Garnet "Hey G, there's something wrong, I think you missed a few details."

"More than you know." Garnet grunted as she kicked herself up off the ground.

"Really? What else could there be besides the corrupted gem on steroids?"

"I don't- Wait, Corrupted gem? That's what that is?"

"I thin- look out!"

Amethyst Grabbed Garnet and threw the two of them off to the side. Narrowly avoiding the pillar of flame that had been launched at them.

"I think so, It's got cluster gems sticking out of it."

"Alright then we need to… wait did you say _gems?_ As in multiple?"

"Yea it- * _ack*!"_

Out of the darkness pearl was launched head first into Amethyst. The two collided and Amethyst made a second crater in the ground, a sibling for the one she and Garnet had made.

"Hey P, nice of you to drop in"

Pearl groaned and picked herself up off of Amethyst. She was dazed and felt as though the world wasn't standing still beneath her. All the while the creature continued to slowly encroach on them.

"Whatever is wrong with that cluster isn't something we have time to deal with. We just need to poof it and move. Amethyst! Pearl!"

Garnet held her arms out to the two of them, the gems on her palms glowing bright and emitting a musical pulse. Pearl did her best to hold back her dizziness and helped Amethyst off of the ground. The two focused and reached their hands out to Garnet. Their gems glowed bright, emitting a rhythmic pulse in tandem with Garnet's, and they began to dance.

The trio moved with grace and harmony. They did not have long to pull themselves together and put an end to what was happening. Normally, forming Alexandrite was saved for only the most serious of emergencies. In this case the trio was willing to make an exception.

At least, they would have.

The gems grouped together in a tight hug and began to fade into a brilliant white light. But from the darkness, a massive disfigured arm thrust forth and snatched Amethyst from the light. The light around her faded as she was pulled into the Darkness. But Pearl and Garnet could not stop the fusion.

In the darkness, a massive hand clutched Amethyst tight as she was pulled further in. She struggled against the grip.

"Listen, I like making friends." Amethyst said through gritted teeth "But I think you are being a little too clingy!"

Amethyst unleashed a purple light and shifted her form. The small gem being dragged into the Darkness was soon replaced by a hulking tower of muscle and hair.

The Purple Puma burst free from the hand's grasp and took a stance on the snowy ground. The arm retreated a short distance further, shrinking and growing frail as it returned to its host. A short distance away stood a willowy figure. Their pale green and white skin shifted and swirled uneasily. Several large mouths covered their body each filled with large, jagged teeth. They lacked a face, but their body held dozens of sets of arms. Each arm held a glowing amber eye somewhere on itself, though it varied for each. The creature stood uneasily on its thin legs and was constantly using its dozens of arms to support itself. It did not move, almost as though it was staring at the hulking brute that had just burst from its grip.

"Aw, What the matter?" The puma taunted as they summoned Amethyst's whip "Afraid to pick on someone your own size?"

The creature inhaled and, with a voice that sounded like a cross between nails on a chalkboard and a cat being water boarded, spoke through each of its mouths in unison.

"You… not… wanted…"

Puma froze and stared at the being before them.

"You can talk!?"

That was the last thing they could ask. With a thunderous clap, the creature swung out and expanded its arm a lightning speed. With its humungous hand connected with the Purple Puma, sending them rocketing harder and faster than before. They flew through a grove of trees, the limbs broke and tore at them. They then flew out the other side and collided with a telephone pole. Unable to maintain their form anymore, Puma reverted to Amethyst and exploded in a burst of smoke and light.

Her purple Gemstone buried itself into the snow, with more beginning to cover it.

The creature retracted its arm and changed its focus to what was now in front of it. In the distance now stood a giant woman in the dressings of a magician's assistant. She looked around confusedly. Not quite sure what she was doing here.

"Now this is quite strange." They said "I do believe That Alexandrite was supposed to be the front runner tonight."

The creature continued forward out of the Darkness. In the dim street lights they're shifting skin shimmered like sand. The creature stared up at Sardonyx silently.

"Well now" Sardonyx chimed as she took notice of the Creature "You must be the one causing all of the fuss."

The amber eyes of the creature flicked toward Sardonyx. They looked her up and down, taking in all they could see of the giant woman. The creature barred its teeth across its many mouths. A low growl began to emanate from them.

"Now hush." The gems on Sardonyx's hands glowed as she summoned her massive hammer. "You've already been quite rude to my friends as it is."

Sardonyx twirled the hammer in her hands and swung down at the creature. The hammer struck the ground with tremendous force, scattering snow and debris around the area. Creating yet another sibling for the ever growing crater family.

Sardonyx lifted her hammer and stared down at the creature. It lay flat on its back in the pavement. It was twisted and bent at several angles, yet it refused to relinquish its physical state.

"Oh, darling you really should know better than to be laying down in the middle of the road."

Sardonyx raised her hammer high again and swung downward. The impact created a shockwave that blew the snow off of the surrounding buildings and shook the ground fiercely.

And yet the creature remained.

Using three of its massive arms, the creature had ground Sardonyx's attack to a halt. The hammer remained still in the air for a moment as the snow settled. But soon the creature bellowed and launched Sardonyx's Hammer back into the air. She gripped the handle tight as the hammer flew upward, it nearly dragged her away with its newly acquired momentum. And it surely would have, had the creature not continued its assault.

The creature thrust one of its arms out at Sardonyx. Its hand collided against her, punching her with unrivaled force. The wind was knocked out of her and back pedaled into a building. Sardonyx quickly regained her composure and focused her attention on the creature. From the hole it rose, Its joints popped and cracked as it unbent itself.

Its eyes glared at Sardonyx and it unleashed an angered shriek.

"Darling" Sardonyx growled back "Now you've-"

The creature unleashed a flurry of blows against Sardonyx, pinning her against the wall as it beat her. It gave her no time to recover as it used every ounce of its strength to destroy the gargantuan goddess. Only After she slumped to the ground did it finally cease its onslaught. But even then it was not finished with her.

The creature gripped Sardonyx by her upper arms and hoisted her into the air. It glared angrily up at her as she glared down at him.

"Just so you know. I'm full of surprises, in fact one might say I'm quite _articulated_!"

Sardonyx's mid-section spun free of her upper half, summoning her hammer with her lower arms and striking out once again at the creature. The creature effortlessly stopped her attacks using its multitude of free limbs before wrenching the hammer free from her grip. The creature's amber eyes stared at Sardonyx, clearly not amused. The creature retaliated, it reached out and gripped her lower arms. It gripped her arms tight and slowly bent them backwards. Continuing to do so as Sardonyx cried out in pain, only stopping once they'd successfully broken them both.

Sardonyx went limp as the creature continued toying with her. It stared at her unbroken upper arms. Examining the gems that were embedded in them. It stared at them intently as Sardonyx tried to understand what was happening.

"…Wan… ted." The creature growled weakly

Sardonyx was given no time to register what that meant. In one swift motion, the creature pulled her arms taught and ripped the giant woman in half. Disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

*Back in the present*

The fire crackled softly as Amethyst finished her explanation. The two children stared at her in silence as they sat around the fire.

"Whoa whoa whoa, back up for a second" Steven said "Are you saying that Garnet and Pearl have been kidnapped?"

"That's exactly what I am saying."

"Well… that certainly explains why you guys didn't come back last night."

"Uh huh" Amethyst had chosen not to divulge why they had not turned back to help them. It was better to deal with one issue at a time than try explaining everything that was happening all at once.

"But this… stranger who attacked you, you think they might have garnet and Pearl?"

"I don't know Steven." Amethyst groaned "All I know is when I reformed I was there and he attacked me after I started bubbling the gems."

"But what about the creature that attacked you guys?"

"I don't know about that either, it kinda took me by surprise, but If Garnet and Pearl hadn't stayed behind talking we might have been able to handle it."

"So as it is now, we don't know _where_ Garnet and Pearl are, do we?

"I… *sigh* I don't know Steven. Normally I wouldn't think that they'd get caught or anything but there was nothing _normal_ about last night."

Silence fell back among the trio. The fire continued to crackle softly and cold wind continued to blow in through the holes in the walls. The entire house felt quiet, almost suffocatingly so.

"We've got to go back." Amethyst said bluntly "I know where that weirdo in the trench coat is hiding, maybe between the three of us we can find out if he has Garnet and Pearl."

"Um… How about we slow down and think for a second?" Connie interrupted

Amethyst and Steven looked over at Connie.

"We don't have time Connie" Amethyst whined "We need-"

"We have time" Connie interrupted "And we have to come up with a better plan than just barge in and start shouting questions."

"Connie's right." Steven agreed "We don't know if this, uh… 'trench coat weirdo' is even with the thing that attacked you guys last night."

"Yeah but-" Amethyst tried to continue

"Didn't they also knock you into the middle of town? From the water tower?" Connie added

Amethyst fell silent. She stared at the two children, frustrated. They still didn't understand the urgency of the situation. Steven got off the floor and walked over to Amethyst, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Amethyst we are going to save them" Steven said Warmly "But we need to be smart about how we do this."

"And" Connie continued "If 'trenchy' _is_ involved with the thing that attacked you guys, we have even more reason to be careful."

Amethyst stayed quiet for a second. She took a chance to weigh the consequences of what could go wrong if they didn't plan their actions out.

"… ok" Amethyst sighed "But we need to come up with something ASAP"

"Agreed" Steven said with a smile.

"… Actually there is something I'm curious about." Connie said

Amethyst and Steven looked over at her, curious as well.

"If 'trenchy' is connected to what attacked you guys last night, then why did he save us from the Slinker?"

"Well they did attack us afterwards" Steven commented

"Not so much attack as grab, but even before that he still tried to keep us safe from the Slinker."

"Hmm, that is true. And they did seem pretty angry that Homeworld was still around."

"That… still doesn't clue us in to who they are exactly though."

"Well maybe they-"

A high pitched scream echoed in through the hole in the wall. The trio shot each other a look and bolted for the hole. Through it they saw a man and a woman carefully backing away from a large pink lion.

"N-nice kitty" The man said "Easy now"

The lion stood listlessly, staring at the two with a melancholic gaze.

"That's not really helping Doug."

"Well I'm sorry Priyanka, but I'm a Security guard not a lion tamer."

The Two continued to slowly back away from the large feline. Steven and Connie quickly ran down the stairs and towards the two adults and cat.

"Mom! Dad!" Connie shouted

"Lion!" Steven joined in

The two adults looked past the large rose colored cat that was staring at them and noticed the children approaching.

"You two stay back!" Doug shouted

"It's ok Mr. Maheswaran!" Steven called as he ran alongside lion. He did to pull the large furball away from the two dumbstruck parents.

Connie ran past Steven and up to her two parents. She tried her best to give them both a hug but her arms were too short.

The two of them would have hugged her back but they were still staring slack jawed as they watched Steven try and lead Lion away from them.

"Should he really be doing that?" Priyanka asked

"What?" Connie asked "Oh, that. Don't worry Steven is always trying to get Lion to do things. I'm just surprised-"

"Wait." Doug interrupted "Steven has a pet lion?"

"Well not exactly a _pet_ lion. More like a house guest of sorts."

"How is this the first we're hearing of this!?"

"You never asked. Also he isn't always around most of the time he's disappeared somewhere."

"Yeah" Steven said as he rode up to them on lion's back. "Normally he doesn't come around when it's cold either."

Doug and Priyanka looked fearfully at Lion. Lion continued to stare at them stone faced. Doug reached out his hand tentatively towards lion's head. Lion yawned and Doug's hand quickly found its way back to his side.

"It's ok Mr. Maheswaran" Steven continued "Lion's just a big pink fluff ball"

Connie gave up trying to hug her parents and stepped back with Steven. "Why didn't you guys let me know you were getting close by?"

"We were going to but… well…" Priyanka said

"I _sorta_ crashed the car into a telephone pole." Doug said awkwardly

The two children stared at Doug wide eyed.

"In my defense though, it didn't help that there was still snow on the ground."

"Or that there were three huge potholes in the middle of the road." Priyanka added.

"Or that there were three large craters in the ground." Doug agreed.

"Are you two ok?" Steven asked

"Oh don't worry, we're fine." Priyanka said, slowly adjusting to the fact that Lion wasn't going to hurt them.

"Someone made sure we were alright and called us a tow truck. The car's at a mechanic's in town right now." Doug continued

"Yes, it should… be…" Priyanka trailed off as her Gaze shifted away from Lion. "Is that where you live Steven?"

Doug and Priyanka stared at Steven's wrecked house, Steven realized how bad that looked and quickly tried to recover.

"Yes, But it doesn't normally look like that. We _kinda_ had an issue last night."

"What kind of issue?" Priyanka asked, her voice and expression growing stern.

"Uhm- uh" Steven stammered

"M-mission oriented!" Connie blurted

"Oh? Is that so?" Priyanka asked, still eyeing the house

"Yes, things uh- got a little out of hand."

"hmm… Well at least you weren't doing drugs." Priyanka shrugged "You weren't right?"

"No ma'am"

"Good, do you mind if we reconvene inside?" Priyanka shuddered "It's a tad chilly out here."

"Sure" Steven said with a smile "Do you want to stay the night too?"

"Oh no, no" Priyanka said, looking at the drafty house "The mechanic said it wouldn't take too long to fix the car, and we'll just call a cab if need be."

Doug reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card. "The person who helped us referred us to a good service if need be. I must say, they were very helpful despite those weird clothes."

"Weird clothes?" Steven asked

"Yeah, they were all bundled up in a black trench coat and scarf. They had one of those old aviator hats too."

Steven and Connie's eyes widened and they shot each other a look.

"For a second I thought they was going to mug us on top of the Accident-"

"Did they give you a name?" Steven asked suddenly

"What? Umm… Come to think of it I don't think they ever did. It was hard to make out what they looked like under all those clothes too. Why?"

"They were involved in what happened here last night, we need to talk to them."

"What!?" Doug shouted, looking back up at the house "Did they do that?"

"No, they- uh… helped us beat what caused it."

"Oh! Well in that case we might be able to help you find them."

"Ok, we just need to get Amethyst and then we can-"

Steven was interrupted as Lion suddenly broke free from his stupor and began to growl. Doug and Priyanka took a step back. Being careful not to agitate Lion.

"Easy Lion, What's gotten into you?" Steven asked

"Steven, you might want to see who he's growling at." Connie said

Steven looked up and did his best to follow Lion's line of sight. It wasn't hard, considering what he was staring at stood out like ink on a Rorschach test. No more than twenty feet down the beach stood the Stranger.

Steven dismounted lion and carefully began to pull Doug and Priyanka towards him and Connie.

"Howdy Neighbor!" The Stranger Shouted, their voice rife with anger "I was wondering if I could trouble you for a cup of sugar?"

The Stranger began walking towards them. Their stride unflinching and unbroken, even as they stared down a full grown lion. Steven and Connie could feel a chill in the air, it made their blood chill. The person that was staring them down felt nothing like the one that had saved them the night before.

"H-hey buddy!" Steven tried to talk to the stranger, biting back the fear he felt. "Hate to tell you, but we- uh- ran out of it, _heh heh-"_

"Oh? _Truly?_ Now that is unfortunate. Oh well, I guess I can just substitute my foot for the can of Whoop ass I'm preparing for you. I just got one question for you."

"W-whats that?"

"Why are you working for them?"

"…what?"

"Homeworld. WHY ARE YOU WORKING FOR THEM!"

The strange broke their stride into a lunge and they thrust themselves at the quintet. Lion roared and pounced, colliding with the stranger midflight and knocking them to the ground. They struggled as the pink beast opened its jaws wide and tried to wrap them around their head.

"No! Bad Kitty!" The Stranger howled

The fear that Gripped Steven and Connie faded and they responded with the only thing they could think of. They grabbed Connie's parents by the hand and bolted for the house.

"Come on, run!" Steven shouted as the four of them put as much distance between themselves and the struggle behind them.

"Hold on!" Priyanka shouted as Steven and Connie dragged her and Doug up the stairs. "Maybe we can reason with them, they seem to understand what's going on about as well as we do."

"We know" Steven said "And we're going to try, but we can't do that when all they want to do is fight."

Steven and Connie reached the top of the stairs and ushered their parents into the dilapidated building. Just inside the doorway, they stopped and looked around.

"My, this is your house Steven?" Priyanka asked "I must say it probably is a wonderful place when its not in total ruin."

"Most of the time yes" Steven answered quickly "Connie let's get back out there!"

"Right!" Connie nodded

"Let me out there" Amethyst said, stepping forward "I have to get some payback for earlier."

Steven shook his head "Amethyst please keep calm, We need to try and talk to them."

"Oh we're gonna have words, right after I shove my whip so far up-"

Lion yowled and flew head first through the hole in the wall, crashing against Amethyst and sending her flying into a back wall. They both crumpled into a heap on the floor.

"Amethyst!" Steven called

"That was just a warm up!" The stranger boomed "Just wait until I get my hands on you!"

Steven and Connie shot each other a look, nodded, and made for the hole. Doug motioned to stop them, but Priyanka stopped him instead. They had to watch as their daughter went outside to fight some… _thing_ that could treat a fully grown lion like a rag doll.

Steven held Connie's arm and jumped down from the porch to the beach, slowing their fall with his powers. The stranger stared them down.

"We don't have to do this." Steven said

"No, see, I really think we have to. My only regret is that I didn't take care of you last night."

"But there are things you don't understa-"

"Oh no, I understand plenty! I understand you're just as cowardly as you've ever been! You took advantage of the little kindness I am able to give and Hurt what I have left. I am not here to compromise."

The Stranger summoned their Sword and lunged in a single motion. They closed the distance between them and the children in an instant, with Steven just barely summoning his shield into time to catch the tip of the blade as the stranger stabbed at them.

"I'm here to end you!"

The stranger pulled their sword back and began swinging. The blade arced through the air gracefully and sharp. It clashed against Steven's shield in a fury. Steven did all he could to protect himself and Connie. But he wasn't going to just stand there and take it.

Steven summoned his bubble at lightning speed and expanded it, knocking the stranger backwards and staggering them.

"Connie!" Steven said as he extended his hand. Connie nodded and took it. They wrapped into a hug and were instantaneously enveloped in light. The children were gone, and in their place stood Stevonnie Once more.

The stranger regained their composure and stared at the two fused children. Even beneath their scarf, the children could see a look of shock on the stranger's face. It soon faded beneath even more rage.

"Oh now you're just mocking me!" They shouted

"You mad bro?" The fusion said with a smirk

"Very!" The stranger let loose a roar and lunged at them again. This time it was rendered fruitless, as Stevonnie met them mid-flight and delivered a knee to their face. The Stranger flew backwards as Stevonnie's knee continued driving them. They landed and the stranger ground to a halt. Stevonnie tucked into a roll and landed on their feet.

The stranger didn't miss a beat. They picked themselves up off the ground and stared at the fusion. Stevonnie took a stance and the stranger… just chuckled.

"You know" The stranger said "I never got an answer out of you before, about why you're working for Homeworld."

"We're not!" Stevonnie growled "We keep trying to-"

The stranger Sprang at them once more, sword leveled at them. Stevonnie raised their shield, ready to parry. The Stranger dispelled their sword and planted their foot on the shield. Using it as a stepping stone, they launched themselves upward and summoned a new weapon, a War Pick. Stevonnie raised their shield in defense and the stranger drove their pick into it. The pick pierced the shield and poked through to the other side, but it held its form fast.

The Stranger's momentum carried them forward, as they fell they wrenched the shield away from Stevonnie, spun, and smack the side of their head with the blunt end of the War Pick.

A ringing shot through Stevonnie's head, They were dazed and stumbling to keep their ground. But the stranger continued their onslaught, punching and kicking them furiously. Despite their daze, they kept their guard composed and did their best to tank the blows. But with each successive strike the pain grew more intense. The Stranger swept their leg out and took Stevonnie's footing away. They crumbled to the ground, groaning. The stranger stared down at them. Their opalescent eyes held a great anger in them.

"If I didn't know any better" The stranger sneered "I'd say that homeworld stopped training their soldiers right. That purple troglodyte put up more of a fight than you."

Stevonnie struggled to get off the ground. Their body was taxed, it had not fully recovered from the previous night's conflict. They should have expected no less than for someone who beat the Slinker single handed to put up such a fight. But they had not expected for them to be so ferocious.

Stevonnie got to a knee and stopped, they couldn't force themselves to go any further. The stranger still towered over them. They summoned their sword and rested it on Stevonnie's shoulder. It felt warm against them, and they could hear a faint hum emit from its keen edge.

"And I believe this is the part where despair sets in." The Stranger growled

"…Why?" Stevonnie asked

"Why, what?"

"Why are you doing this?"

The Stranger chuckled. "Cause and effect."

"What?" Stevonnie asked, a tear welling up in their eye

"You did something, and some aftershock is the result."

"But I never-"

"Oh don't even try. Here's a reason: you're trying to destroy my home"

The Stranger pressed the blade firmly against their shoulder.

"Or, how about, You destroyed my friends."

"I never-"

"Or better yet, those you didn't kill you just corrupted beyond saving."

"What?"

"Oh, you know what? Here's my personal favorite."

The stranger dug the blade into Stevonnie's shoulder, They cried out in pain.

"The fact that, even after corrupting and destroying everything I cared about, you chose to leave me behind."

The stranger withdrew their sword and kicked Stevonnie back to the ground.

"To pick up the pieces and stay as a living testament to the destruction you wrought."

The stranger's words oozed with malice. The kind being that had even seemed to exist earlier had vanished from existence. The only thing that remained was a monster. The stranger leveled the tip of their blade at Stevonnie's throat.

"How's that for a reason?"

Stevonnie stared at the Stranger down the length of the blade. They were filled with fear by the being that stood before them. They were nothing if not callous and hard. They wanted nothing less than for Stevonnie to die. But it was at that moment that Stevonnie got a clear view of their eyes. The previously burning, raged fueled light that danced in them had died. Instead replaced by a shimmering, melancholic glow.

"Y-you're crying." Stevonnie said

The Strangers eye widened slightly, they blinked and chuckled weakly. "This'd be the part where I ask 'Wouldn't you?'. But that would mean you HomeWorlders understand what it means to take a life… especially ones so young."

"I'm not-"

"But you want to know the kicker to all of this?."

The stranger edged the tip of the sword closer to Stevonnie's throat.

"You would've made an amazing Crystal Gem."

Stevonnie's eyes widened. Shock and realization gripping them.

"Goodby-"

The stranger was interrupted by the all empowering broken 2x4. As Doug swung with all his might and brought the piece of lumber crashing against the face of the Stranger.

"Stay away from my daughter you psychopath!"

He continued swinging, giving the Stranger no chance to recover. Priyanka reached down and lifted Stevonnie from the ground.

"Are you two alright?"

Stevonnie gave her a weak smile.

"Right, silly question."

She hugged them tight, Stevonnie winced in pain.

"Alright, Stev- uh- Conn…"

"Stevonnie" Stevonnie answered

Priyanka smiled "Cute name. We need to move, come on."

Priyanka Helped Stevonnie away from the Stranger as Doug continued swinging. He was beginning to grow tired, he just needed to keep them busy for a little longer.

Priyanka helped the fusion into the house and Doug broke away from the Stranger. Putting as much distance between himself and them as possible. But the Stranger recovered quickly. They rose from the ground, panting and struggling to breath.

Within the house Stevonnie stood uneasy.

"You're hurt badly" Priyanka chastised "Let me-"

Stevonnie held out her hand and panted "No, we have to stop this."

They shuffled over to the kitchen table and steadied themselves. The room was spinning and they felt like they were going to throw up. But they needed to stay conscious.

Doug burst through the hole in the wall. Shouting "They're coming!"

No sooner had the words left his mouth than the stranger landed on the porch behind him and delivered a sharp kick to Doug's backside. The grown man tumbled face first into the floor in front of Stevonnie and Priyanka.

The Stranger panted through their scarf as a dark liquid oozed through it like a sieve. They unwrapped it slowly, revealing their face.

Before them stood a man with a strong, slightly unhinged jaw and a long, broken nose. Their brow was slender and their cheeks sallow. A fine, crystalline stubble grew across their face. But most telling of all was the smooth, elongated blue crystal gem that ran from the bottom of their jaw and disappeared into their hat above.

The strange gripped their nose and jaw. In one swift motion and a wet pop, they were both moved back into place. As if they were never broken in the first place.

"You _really_ need to stop making me angry" They growled

"Or maybe you should just calm down." Stevonnie groaned as they leaned against the table.

With those words, Stevonnie lost their balance. They collapsed to the ground as the Stranger closed in on them. Priyanka tried to defend them. But as their vision began to fade, they could only see the stranger standing over them again. The watched as they raised their sword and readied to drive it down.

Only, it never fell.

The Stranger's attention had been captivated by something else and the blade just hovered in the air. The Stranger stared at the table at the portrait that laid on it.

"Rose?" The stranger asked quietly

With that, the world faded to black and Stevonnie fell into a quiet sleep.


	5. Questions and Answers

The Stranger stood silent. Staring at the painting that laid haphazardly on the table before them. Their sword hung limp in their hand. "How could this… Why does it?" he asked

A brilliant light emanated from the floor as The fusion between Steven and Connie came undone. Where once laid a young adult, now lay two battered children. Neither child moved, both had reached the point of exhaustion and had faded out of consciousness. This did not stop the Stranger, as they kneeled down and grabbed Steven by the shirt and hoisted his limp body off the ground.

"You better wake up." The stranger growled "You've-

"Leave them alone!" Priyanka shouted as she charged the Stranger.

The Stranger sidestepped Priyanka and extended his leg. Priyanka tripped and tumbled to the floor.

"Do you mind?" The stranger said to Priyanka "I'm trying to get some answers here."

Priyanka picked herself up and glared at the Stranger. The Stranger smirked at her.

"Look" The stranger said, raising his blade away from Connie "A moment ago I was a bit… Overzealous."

"Try bipolar" Priyanka said angrily "Or better yet, how about psychotic you piece of sh-"

"Uh- uh" The stranger interrupted "Language please, there are children present."

"That you've most likely given a concussion."

"Yea… sorry about that."

"Sorr- Sorry!?" Priyanka shouted "You nearly kill two children and now you expect me to just stand around and do nothing!?"

"Well you certainly took your time coming to help them."

The glare Priyanka held intensified, the hatred she exuded from it could terrify full grown bears into submission. The stranger and her stood silent, staring and glaring at each other for a moment. The situation only escalated further as Doug and Amethyst regained their composure and quickly rejoined the situation.

Amethyst summoned her whip and Doug stepped beside his wife. The Stranger eyed the three of them, thought flying through his head at a breakneck speed. There was little doubt in his mind that he could take two normies and an Amethyst. But that wasn't his goal anymore. The stranger sighed.

"Well, how about this?" The Stranger released his sword and it disappeared. "Since there appears to be a large amount of information missing on both sides, why don't we try talking now?"

"Ha." Amethyst Scoffed "That's real funny"

"Oh no, I'm serious." The stranger said calmly "I'm fully willing to talk now. Look, see?" The Stranger Carefully lowered Steven back to the floor and took several steps back. They kept their hands raised and made no unnecessary movements.

Priyanka and Doug briefly exchanged looks, Amethyst moved past them. She walked up to the Stranger and kicked him in the shin. The Stranger groaned painfully but didn't move. Amethyst scrutinized the Stranger and Priyanka knelt down to check on the children.

Priyanka did some preliminary work, checking their pulse and breathing to make sure they weren't in any immediate danger. Aside from their panting, they there didn't appear to be anything wrong with their vitals. But that didn't change the fact that they may have broken bones, concussions, or internal bleeding. The large bruises that were beginning to form didn't help alleviate the worry she was feeling.

"They just need a rest" The Stranger said, eyeing Priyanka "After the beating they took they're probably exhausted"

Priyanka returned her attention to the stranger "After what you did to them?" She retorted "They're going to need more than bed rest to feel better."

"To be fair, I'm only partially responsible for how they are now. I'm pretty sure they were fighting something else last night."

"Which gives even more reason for me to do more than just give them bed rest."

"Perhaps, but I can almost guarantee that they won't need it."

"Oh really? Do you have a doctorate in pediatrics and Orthopedics?"

"Well… no, but I do have several lifetimes worth of experience in knowing what wounds can be slept off and which ones _need_ to be treated."

Priyanka rose from the floor and stormed over to the Stranger. Amethyst side stepped out of the way as Priyanka laid into him. Despite towering over her, Priyanka grabbed the stranger by the collar of his coat and hauled him down to her level.

"You attacked my daughter and her friend, you fully intended to kill them and that fact is _far_ from faded in my mind."

The Stranger looked away, uneasy.

"I'm fully intending to call the police once I've made sure that Steven and Connie are ok. So why don't you just shut it."

The stranger continued to avert his gaze. They were clearly uneasy and making no attempts to hide it. Priyanka let go of the stranger and moved back towards the children. The Stranger stood straight, and let out a sigh.

"… I know that what I've done is irreprehensible." They said quietly "And I know that what I was going to do would have been truly unforgivable."

Priyanka ignored the Stranger, instead choosing to focus on the children.

"But let me ask you something, do you really have any idea what is going on here?"

Priyanka remained silent, maintaining her focus.

"No offense, but I get the feeling you and your… um… husband?"

"Husband." Doug agreed

"Right, thanks, didn't want to assume-"

"What's your point?" Amethyst asked

"My point, is that these two are clearly out of the loop as to what's going on"

"Oh no, we understand plenty." Doug growled

"Oh I have no doubt about that." The stranger continued "But I don't think you know everything."

"We know you were going to kill them, that's good enough for us."

"Really? If that's the case then I suppose you would want to do something about the… beast… that was going to turn them into a midnight snack last night."

"Wha- what?"

"Yea, I told you literally two seconds ago. Something tried to eat your kids last night. If I hadn't intervened they'd both be a pile of excrement in some dank cave right now."

Priyanka looked up from the Children and at Doug. The two of them shared a look of concern. The room fell silent as the Stranger allowed for that fact to sink in.

"Look-" The Stranger continued "I'm not asking you to ignore what I've done up until right now. I'm not asking for forgiveness"

"Then what do you want?" Priyanka asked

"A chance for everyone to get the facts. I'm also very much out of the loop right now and I refuse to continue forward without answers."

"You weren't too keen on answers a few seconds ago"

"Well… Yes" The stranger looked down at the portrait of Rose Quartz "But I also wasn't in a very… believing mood."

Priyanka and Doug looked at each other in silence. Neither of them were confident in what would be the correct response to any of what was happening right now. So the silence just continued to grow.

Priyanka sighed. "Fine." She returned her attention to the children. "We'll hold off on calling the cops… for now."

"Ok" The stranger started to take a step forward "Then let's-"

Amethyst stopped him in his tracks. Anger glowed dully in her eyes, she looked ready to reduce the stranger to paste. "Just because they aren't doing something to you, doesn't mean I won't."

Amethyst summoned her whip. The Stranger watched in concern, but refused to summon their sword. They had only just managed to reach some level of peace with the others and wasn't aiming to ruin it. He braced himself, preparing for whatever came next.

Amethyst grabbed a kitchen chair and placed it in front of the stranger.

"Sit" Amethyst growled

"… What?" The Stranger asked, bemused.

"You said we could tie you to a chair if we wanted. I want to. Sit down."

The Stranger stared at the chair and let out a small chuckle. "Ok."

The Stranger undid the fasteners on his coat and slid out of it. Beneath they were clothed in a black turtle neck that fit snuggly to them. Despite the Stranger's slender frame, there was some very clear definition to him.

The Stranger laid his coat on the kitchen counter and sat in the chair. Amethyst eyed him.

"Really dude?" Amethyst asked

"It's an expensive coat." The stranger retorted

"A'ight whatever."

Amethyst Went around the chair repeatedly. She tied and tightened her whips as she went, summoning more of them as needed. When she finished, the chair and the stranger were hardly visible. Save for his head, which poked out at the top.

"Don't go anywhere" Amethyst taunted

Priyanka continued examining Steven. She moved her hands down his chest in search of broken ribs. Then down to his stomach. She pushed gently, not wanting to cause any undo harm to the boy. That was when her fingers pressed against something hard. Surprised, Priyanka raised Steven's shirt and examined his navel. In the place where it should have been, shown a multifaceted pick gem. She was puzzled by it. She knew that it had something to do with all of the gem stuff she and Doug kept hearing about, But she never quite understood how. The gem itself appeared fine, so Priyanka lowered Steven's shirt and continued looking for injuries.

But the Stranger had been watching her. Curious himself as to who these people actually were. It had only been when he saw the pink gemstone that he began to form some ideas. Now he just needed to play the waiting game.

"I'm not planning to." The Stranger mumbled

*three hours later*

Steven and Connie stood beside each other. Panting breathlessly and covered head to toe in bruises and cut marks. The dark night suffocated them as they struggled. Before them stood the Stranger. Colossal and wreathed in shadows, their features once more obscured by their scarf. Their sword glowed faintly in the dark night, and they could hear it humming deeply.

Steven and Connie stood a distance away from them, arms limp at their sides. On Steven's left rested his shield, to Connie's right she held Rose's sword. The blade was broken off at the hilt.

"I don't… wanna fight…" Steven panted breathlessly

A laugh echoed out from behind the Stranger's scarf. Deep and Distorted, as though the shadows were stifling the noise.

The Stranger closed the distance between them and the children instantly. With a massive leg they kicked at Connie, knocking the sword free from her hand and crushing her ribcage inward.

"Connie!" Steven cried

But the Stranger wasn't finished. They reached down, grabbed Steven by the hair, and dragged him up to eye level. Steven struggled against the Grip of the Stranger. But he couldn't break free.

"I told you" Steven strained "I don't. Want to. Fight!"

Steven punched his right arm into the shadows that ringed the Stranger's head. His hand connected with the Scarf that lay beyond them and he clutched it. With the little strength he had remaining he pulled at the Stranger's scarf. It unwound from the Stranger's face and fell to the ground. The shadows began to dissipate as the Scarf fell, soon fair skin took its place.

As the last of the scarf hit the floor, Steven found the face of Rose quartz glaring back at him. Full of anger and spite.

"Mom?" Steven asked weakly

Those were the last words he could ask, with that Rose reared her arm back and punched Steven in the face, crushing his skull.

*a minute earlier*

Connie bolted upright on the couch. She instantly regretted that decision as every fiber of her being cried out in pain. She flopped forward and groaned softly, waiting for the pain to subside.

"Oh good, you're awake." Yawned a deep voice

Connie tilted her head off to the side and nearly bolted upright again. The stranger sat facing her, still bound to the chair. Lion sat facing him. The stranger looked as though they'd just woken up.

"Did you have a nice nap, little one?" They asked

Connie chose not to respond. Not because she didn't want to, but because her body was still screaming with pain.

"Ah, silent treatment, that's fine."

Connie rolled onto her side and looked around the room as best she could. As far as she could tell she and the Stranger were the only people in the house. The hole in the wall had been temporarily patched with a series of blue tarps.

"… If you're looking for your parents, they've stepped out. Along with that Amethyst, They needed to go find some guy named Greg."

Connie eased herself upright and leaned against the couch.

"Before start freaking out, no I'm not going to hurt you. Even if I wanted to, your parents made sure to have this lion standing guard."

"Where's Steven?" Connie groaned as she tried to rise from the couch

"Ah, finally talking, they put him upstairs on that pile of splinters he calls a bed. So if He's Steven I guess that makes you Connie then, right?"

"…Yes." Connie eyed the stranger. A small part of her was afraid they'd break free at a moment's notice and attack her. But there was something off about them as well. Not something threatening, just different, like they were uncomfortable even being here.

The Stranger shimmied in the chair slightly. Lion immediately began growling at him.

"Alright, alright, take it easy." The stranger told him "I'm just trying to scratch an itch"

"How long was I asleep?" Connie asked

"You?" The stranger, redirected his attention to her. "About three hours or so. Not too sure myself."

A short scream echoed out from Steven's loft. Connie and the Stranger looked up at the room. Unable to see what happened.

"Sounds like your friend's awake." The Stranger commented

A soft groaning could be heard from the loft. Steven rolled off of the broken bed, landing on the floor with a thud. This was followed by a slightly louder, more pained groan.

"Connie?" Steven called

"Down here Steven" Connie answered

"Alright, I'll be down in a second."

Steven licked his hand and gingerly touched himself. Slowly the pain faded away along with the deep purple bruises that had formed. Despite this however, he still felt unbearably tired. Steven walked down the stairs from his room.

"How exactly did I get in my ro- Ach!"

Steven cut himself short, as he looked down the Stairs and saw the Stranger tied to the chair.

The stranger nodded at him, "Hello"

Steven skipped the rest of the stairs, instead opting to jump off of them and land in between Connie and the Stranger. Fear coursed through him as he tried to focus a bubble around him and Connie. The best he got was a small covering across his gem.

"Easy Cujo I'm not looking to hurt you guys. By the way, nice recovery time."

The bubble fragment Steven had summoned faded, he didn't have the energy to hold it for very long.

"…You're not going to attack us?" Steven asked

"Not now, no. I'm going to try talking things out for now… for real this time."

Steven stared silently at the Stranger for a moment, scrutinizing them. They didn't look like they were trying to escape. But after what had happened, he was a little wary.

"Are you sure about that?" Steven asked

"Eh." The stranger shrugged slightly "About sixty percent, but that should be enough."

Steven stared at the Stranger for a bit longer. Something about them looked a little off, but just like Connie He was unable to determine what.

"So, your name is Steven?" The Stranger asked

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah."

"That's… good I guess. If you're wondering where the others are, they stepped out to go find someone named Greg."

"Ok, It might help to have dad here anyway."

"Oh so Greg's your father then?"

"Yea he's… uh, I probably shouldn't say."

"Heh, suit yourself kid. Like I said, I'm not going anywhere without answers. So relax, you're stuck with me for now."

Steven stopped looking at the Stranger. He couldn't believe he told the guy who was trying to kill them a short while ago who his dad was. He really hoped that the Stranger wasn't planning to escape because even with him an Connie healed they were both too tired to keep fighting him.

Connie cleared her throat "Um, Steven would you mind?"

"Oh right, sorry Connie."

Steven turned and walked over to the couch. He flopped down next to Connie, licked his palm, and touched it to Connie's arm. She cringed at the pain and the fact that Steven was literally rubbing his spit on her. But soon the pain began to subside as the spit worked its magic.

"Huh" The Stranger said "You've got healing spit, that's neat."

Steven ignored the Stranger and continued his work. Healing Connie as best he could.

"So I have a question for you. Do you both have gems or is it just you Steven?"

Steven continued to ignore the Stranger.

"Cause you know, I haven't seen two gems fuse so easily in quite some time. Not since-"

"Yes, I am human." Connie interrupted "And Steven is too… well half anyway."

"Oh, I have no doubt he's at least part human. After all it's basically impossible a full gem to fuse with a human."

Steven finished healing Connie and sat beside her. The two children sat staring at the Stranger, and he in turn sat staring at them. A silence permeated the air around them.

"So…" The stranger asked "Are you going to ask questions or we just going to stare at each other until your parents return?"

Steven and Connie looked at each other, then back at the Stranger.

"It's not that we don't want" Connie said "-we just aren't sure you'll actually tell us the truth. "

"…ok" the stranger said with a shrug "I guess that's actually a fair reason."

A heavy silence fall back amongst them. The only sound to be heard amongst them was Lion's occasional yawn, and the soft crackling of the dying fire. The house was growing dark, the sun had almost completely set and long shadows were cast over the place. The silence remained unbroken for quite some time. Right up until Amethyst and the group returned.

Just beyond the blue tarp, footsteps could be heard tromping up the stairs. With them, voices could be heard faintly.

Greg pushed aside the blue tarp and poked his head into the dark home. Even with the long shadows obscuring most of the house, he could still see the damage.

"Well, at least it's cleaner than it was earlier." Greg said as he stepped past the tarp.

"Hey dad" Steven called

"Steven!" Greg ran up to Steven, just avoiding stepping on lion's tail, and scooped Steven off the couch. He wrapped the boy in a hug. "Are you ok?"

"Dad I'm- ow- Fine" Steven said, wincing in pain "Just a little sore"

"Are you sure?" Greg released Steven and looked him in the eyes "Because from what Connie's parents told me, some psychopath nearly-"

"Ahem" The stranger cleared his throat.

Greg looked away from Steven and noticed the Stranger for the first time.

"Hello" The Stranger said "You must be Greg."

"Umm… Yes?" Greg said, carefully moving in front of Steven and Connie. "And you are?"

"I'm the, ahem, psychopath."

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you mister psycho."

The stranger scoffed, "Careful now, it's rude to call people names."

"Kind of like how it's rude to try murdering two innocent children?" Priyanka asked as she, Doug, and Amethyst entered from beyond the tarp as well.

"Oh no, those are two _completely_ different levels. And innocence is a very relative term."

The three of them joined with Steven, Connie, and Greg at the couch. Priyanka began looking over the children, baffled.

"How on earth did you two recover so quickly?" Priyanka asked

Steven put on a wry smile "Well you see-"

"The boy's very good at licking his wounds." The Stranger interrupted

Priyanka shifted her gaze to the Stranger, confused "What does that mean?"

"It means that, on top of all the other crazy things he can do, the boy can heal wounds…"

"How's that weir-"

"With his spit"

Priyanka stopped speaking, she and Doug stared blankly at the Stranger

"Greg" The Stranger asked

"Huh- yea?"

"Would you mind turning the lights on, it's getting dark in here and I think we could all benefit from being able to see what's going on."

"Uh… sure."

Greg left the couch and walked over toward the bathroom. Connie's parents continued to stare blankly at the Stranger.

Greg reached a broom closet and opened it, affixed to the back wall was a gray metal box with pipes leading out of it. Greg opened it and began flipping the fuse switched that lay inside. Some crackled uneasily while others refused to move at all, having instead become stuck fast. But eventually, Greg found the fuses he was looking for, and the lights in the house blinked back on.

"Steven, did you lick out daughter!?" Doug shouted

Steven and Connie stared at her father. The Stranger began chuckling to themselves.

"What?" Steven asked "No! Why would I-"

"You and Connie are both completely fine after only three hours of sleep, did you heal my daughter with your spit?"

"Well, technically yes, but I-"

"So You did lick my daughter you-"

Greg rushed back into the living room and interrupted Doug's fuming.

"Whoa easy!" Greg said "Just try and calm down. It's not what you think."

"Not what I- How is it not!? The evidence is pretty clear. They're healed, Steven heals people by… licking them, and you expect me not to understand what that means?"

"Steven doesn't heal people by licking them." Greg clarified "His spit does it."

"What difference does that make!?"

"Well it means he just has to apply his spit to something, I once had a broken leg-"

"That doesn't change the fact he rubbed his spit all over my daughter!"

Greg groaned "Look Doug, if you're daughter getting covered in spit is the thing you're worried about the most after today, I think we need to have a talk."

"Yea" Amethyst chimed in "I mean you guys did get to meet Stevonnie"

"Oh, they did?" Greg asked "That's cool."

"Wait" Priyanka said, fixing Greg with a look "you _knew_ about that?"

"I-uh… oh boy."

"Why didn't you tell us!" Priyanka exploded

Greg took a step back and raised his hands defensively "Well- you see- the thing is…" Greg sighed a little "They didn't want me to tell you."

"What!?" Both of Connie's parents shouted

"Yeah, see they were kind of worried you wouldn't understand."

"Why wouldn't we?" Priyanka asked "We've let Connie start going on all of these missions and-."

"Well, yea you understand now. At the time though, you hadn't, and Connie was worried you'd freak out… kind of like right now."

Priyanka and Doug fell silent. They looked at each other, then over to Connie.

Connie looked away uncomfortably. She felt like she was going to cry a little bit, but was doing her best to bite back the tears. Steven wrapped his arm around her and held her close. Doug unconsciously thought of moving in to separate them. Priyanka stopped him however. With that, silence fell across the group.

The Stranger broke it with a deep chuckle.

Everyone looked at the strange man, tied to a chair with a pink lion in front of him.

"What's so funny?" Steven asked

The stranger finished chuckling "Nothing, nothing… it's just that you're all really bad at keeping information to yourselves."

"…What?" Steven asked "But we haven't even told you anything."

"You didn't have to, literally this entire exchange has told me all I've needed to know about you people."

The Stranger motioned with his head at Doug and Priyanka "You two are a couple sticks in the mud who are either incapable of asking their daughter questions, or think they spend enough time hovering over her to not have to."

The Stranger fixed his Gaze at Greg. "You're a pretty cool dad who's obviously been dealing with this strangeness for quite some time."

"Um… thanks?" Greg said, confused

"You're welcome." The Stranger continued onto Connie. "You are a timid young girl with an inner fire that could bend the universe around her finger."

Connie rubbed her eyes and stared at the Stranger as they continued on to Steven. "You, are a kind hearted boy who wants to avoid hurting people and hates to see people upset."

Steven lifted his arm off of Connie, embarrassed.

"Relax." Said the Stranger "It's an admirable quality. And lastly-"

The Stranger shifted their gaze to Amethyst. "-You are something of an enigma to me. You obviously care about the two young ones, but are a bit of a rabble rouser. As you bringing up their fusion seems to imply."

Amethyst, rolled her eyes. "Meh."

The stranger shifted his focus to the group as a whole. "Having had a chance to watch you now, I can say one thing for certain. You certainly aren't working with Homeworld."

"What gave it away?" Amethyst sneered

"The fact that all of you are still alive and not shattered." The Stranger said matter-of-factly. "But that doesn't change the fact that I don't know who any of you actually are."

"Well, I guess that's why we're here right now." Greg said

"Indeed. So how shall we do this?"

"Well… let's start with names I guess. You already know I'm Greg."

"Yes, and I have already had words with everyone else present. So I suppose the only one left to give their name is me."

"Well… yea kinda. So what is your name"

"… Nunya"

Greg opened his mouth to speak, but stopped. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Nunya business?"

"Oh good, you've heard of me." The Stranger smirked

"Look, can you please be serious? I thought we were going to try and reach an understanding."

"Oh, I am serious. You don't go giving your name out to complete strangers. I know you're names but not the people attached to them."

Greg turned away, slowly growing frustrated. Steven took up after him. "If we tell you who we are, can you please start helping us?"

"Hmm" The Stranger pondered "Maybe, but there are a few particulars I want you to start with."

"Like what?" Steven asked

"A few basic things. Why you have a pink lion, why you built a house on top of the temple, and, this is an important one, why you have Rose quartz's Gem stuck in your stomach."

Steven and Greg froze, staying completely still.

"How do you-"

"I saw it when Priyanka was checking you after our little tussle. So please, explain away."

Steven fell silent for a moment. He collected his thoughts, he wasn't sure where to begin. There were still so many things he didn't know himself. But he had an idea of where to begin.

"… I'm going to tell you a little story" Steven said at last.

"Ok, does it have a name?" The Stranger asked

"It does" Steven said with a soft smile "It's called the Ballad of Rose, Greg, and The Crystal Gems."

Steven began his tale. Starting all the way back with how his father came to beach city. His fallout with Marty after meeting Rose. Greg giving up music to help pay for bills. Rose and his choice to have him. Rose giving up her physical form for Steven. The adventures with the Crystal Gems. How he and Connie met. Steven told him everything he could think of. Occasionally, the others would chime in, helping to fill in the few gaps he couldn't remember. All the While, the Stranger remained silent. They would nod occasionally, showing that they were paying attention. It was during that time that Steven began to notice something. The Gems on the Stranger's neck and head were fading, the vibrant blue that they'd held during their confrontation mere hours earlier had begun to fade to a cool gray. Aside from a few flecks of blue that still lingered in them, they were practically colorless.

Eventually though, Steven's story came to a close. He told the Stranger about what had happened the night he arrived. How Garnet and Pearl have disappeared. How he misunderstood what Amethyst was doing. How everything that had happened up until this point had been due to an incredibly large misunderstanding. When Steven finished, a silence permeated the air. The Stranger was still processing everything he had been told.

"I don't know what's harder to believe." The stranger said at last "Everything that you've just said, or that you think I'd buy into it."

"We're not lying!" Amethyst shouted

"And I'm not tied to a chair!" The stranger retorted

"Why won't you believe us!?" Steven asked "I've told you everything that I know, isn't that enough?"

"If I trusted you maybe. You may not be with Homeworld, but that doesn't mean I should just believe whatever you tell me. You still kidnapped Snowflake and everyone else you did before I found that Amethyst In my shack."

"They're safe in the burning room!" Amethyst shouted

"And I know this how?" The stranger continued "Garnet is the only person who could easily access the holding room in the temple. And she's not here."

"Because we don't know where she is!" Steven said "Please, we are trying to find them and set everything right. Why can't you believe that?"

The Stranger fell silent and looked at the floor. "… Trust is a hard thing to build. So far the only reason we are having this talk is because you have a portrait of Rose. That doesn't mean any of what you told me is real."

"But Garnet and Pearl-"

"Garnet, Pearl, and Rose died five thousand years ago at the end of the Rebellion!" The Stranger roared

Lion glared at the Stranger and began to growl. The Stranger silenced them with a look.

"When I came looking for you earlier I was the Apotheosis of rage. But even now I don't care what you say and I don't care who you are. You are not the Crystal Gems, they all died in the war, I'm the only one left. I don't know where you found a portrait of her or how you managed to stick Rose's Gem into Steven's Stomach. But I refuse to believe a single thing you say. You have nothing that can prove any of what you have told me."

The Stranger finished and returned their eyes to the floor, angry and melancholic. Everyone stayed silent again for a moment. No one had any idea of what to do… Except Greg.

"Amethyst?" Greg asked

"yeah?"

"Could you grab the TV and VCR from Steven's room and bring it down here?"

"Uh… sure?"

Greg nodded at her and walked over to the tarp. He exited the house as Amethyst went upstairs to Steven's room. She lifted the Electronics from his room and carefully toddled her way down the Stairs. She reached the bottom, placed the TV and VCR down, and plugged them both in. The house remained silent as everyone waited. Greg returned shortly, carrying a video tape.

"What is that?" The stranger asked, keeping their eyes low.

"The proof you wanted." Greg answered. He turned the TV on and inserted the tape. The Screen was black for a moment. Then a short frame of Stick filled it, followed by an out of focus image of a young man with wild hair. The image began to clear and the young man backed away.

"Everybody ready?" he asked and stepped out of frame.

Behind him was a makeshift stage, ornamented with makeshift lights and rocky walls. On the Stage stood, a lanky rouge gem with a squared afro and a key-tar, a tiny purple gem with a set of drums, and a pink haired Gem that towered over both of them with a microphone.

The young man ran back into frame carrying an electric guitar. In a hushed tone he counted out "1… 2… 3... 4…"

He strummed his guitar and the purple and rouge gems followed in with a soft flourish. They backed off and the young man continued to play as he and the towering gem began to sing "What can I do For you?"

The Stranger, slowly raised their head and looked at the screen. The rage in their eyes melted away and their face softened. "…What?" They asked quietly

The song continued and the Stranger watched in silence. As the song reached its crescendo, he watched as a fourth, much paler gem came into frame and danced with the pink haired one. He saw them fuse and his Jaw hit the floor.

The song cut out as the two gems unfused, Greg took that as his cue to stop the video.

"So" Greg asked "You still think the Crystal Gems are gone?"

The Stranger stayed silent, staring at the image frozen to the TV. Staring at Rose as she smiled down at Greg from the stage.

The Stranger began to Hyperventilate. "They're alive" he said Shakily "They're alive"

Steven watched as the Gems on the Stranger's neck regained their glowing blue. Then the glow seemed to stretch away from them, as light began to emanate from patches beneath their clothing as well. The Stranger looked away from the TV. They stared at Steven .

"You're…" They stammered "You really are- but then- Garnet- Pearl- Rose… Oh" The horror of what they'd almost done set in on them. Tears welled up in their eyes and he began struggling to breathe.

Steven got up from the couch and walked towards the Stranger. At first the Stranger could only stare at Steven tearfully. But they forced themselves to speak. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry- I-"

Steven put his hand on the Stranger's shoulder and they stopped talking. Steven looked at him, a strange sad feeling began to well up inside him to. "It's ok" he said "But please, we need you to tell us the truth now."

The Stranger closed their eyes and breathed deeply. His breathing began to calm and his gems began to lose their glow. As soon as they were in control of themselves. They spoke.

"My name is Zircon" they said, staring Steven straight in the eyes "You can call me Zeke if you want. And I'm sorry, but I have no idea where Garnet and Pearl are."

*In an undisclosed location*

The Creature trudged down the dank cavern. Its multitude of amber colored eyes illuminating the path ahead of it. Its mouths gnashing relentlessly at the air as its many arms carried it. It cared nothing for the world around it, its only desire was to rest. But it could not do so until it returned with what it had found.

The Creature came to a halt at the end of the tunnel. Before it stood a massive metal door. Eye shaped camera peered out from a multitude of angles. They stared at the creature for a moment.

"Welcome back, Dullard." A voice crowed from an unknown source "Let's see what you've brought us."


	6. Choices and Consequences

Deep underground, the massive metal door began to open. It ascended to the roof of the tunnel amidst a chorus of hissing hydraulics and creaking metal. The door was rusted and battered, for centuries it had refused entry to the few who had found it.

The door collided with the ceiling and stopped, its hydraulics hissed loudly. What lay beyond the door was stood in stark contrast with the door's outward appearance. Beyond the door gleamed a crystalline crevasse. Large cliffs jutted out across the crevasse connected by ornate, glassy bridges. Each of the cliffs was filled to capacity with technology that stood on the very edge human comprehension. All of it connected by vein like wires that pulsed as data and power flowed through them. Banks of monitors lined the walls, displaying all manner of information. Hovering in front of them, moving from one end of the cavern to the next, was a dark crystalline chair. The light of the cavern danced and refracted off of it in an array of colors, scattering a muddy rainbow beneath and around it.

The chair floated quickly across the cavern and over to Dullard, coming to a stop before them. Seated upon the chair was a lanky gem with dark skin. Her eyes were a deep pink, her hair started as a sea green by her roots, but faded into light purple towards the ends. She stretched and rose from her chair, her entire frame was wrapped in a dark, tight fitting suit. She seemed frail, as though at any moment she might lose her form and shrink back into her gem. But even then she stood before the creature she called 'Dullard'.

"So then" She crowed "What have you brought home this time Dullard?"

Dullard moved its arms around front of itself, so as to display its many amber eyes to the gem. The eyes widened and the pupils dilated until they were almost nonexistent. Within two of them a pair of gems floated harmlessly, a pearl and a ruby.

The dark gem's eyes widened in delight and a wicked grin began to spread across her face. Her hands dove into the creature's eyes, Dullard shuddered in pain but made no noise and refused to move. They knew better than to move.

The dark gem retracted her hands from dullard's eyes, pulling the gems out with them and leaving Dullard's eyes weeping a sappy liquid. The dark gem stared, scrutinizing her new captives, marveling at what she could do with the sap covered gemstones. But the more she scrutinized, the more her smile faded and a scowl began to take its place.

"Dullard." The dark gem sneered "I sincerely hope that with the number of solar cycles it took for you to return, that you've done better than to provide me with… these?"

The creature began to shrink inward on itself, terrified of the lanky being that stood before it.

"Certainly you know to bring me back something better than- what- some defective pearl and an aged ruby?" she scoffed

The creature began to tremble.

"Well? Don't you? Or do I have to put you back into the polisher?"

The Creature's many eyes constricted, focusing on the dark gem in fear. Despite the clear size difference between the creature and the gem, the creature was petrified. They let out a shrill whine.

"Ok then" The dark gem gave a small, sharp smile "well, I'm sure the others have missed you anyway. Perhaps it will do you well to spend some time in the polish-."

The Creature's arms turned against itself. They dove their hands towards their chest cavity and began to claw at themselves. They whimpered in pain, but refused to cry out as they tore away at their skin. Dark liquid began to weep from their wounds and pool onto the floor. Yet despite this, they did not relinquish their form. The Creature peeled away at itself before the Dark gem. But soon, it ceased and moved its hands back, unbarring the view of the dark gem to what lay within.

Nestled betwixt misshapen ribs, seated below a pair of beating hearts that were as green as old moss, was a dark blue gem. It sat covered in a viscous slime, secreted by the gizzards of the Creature.

The dark gem stared at the creature for a moment, perplexed. She then reached out her hand and worked it into the Creature's ribcage. She gripped the gem as best she could and pulled it from their chest. The Creature whimpered and whined, but allowed the dark gem to do their work. The Dark gem examined the blue gem in the light, watching as thread thin strands of gray-green slime dangled from it. At first, they didn't grasp what they were looking at. But soon, realization sank in

A smile began to stretch across the dark gem's face, and a throaty chuckle began to rise from within them. It soon escaped their lips as a dry, sarcastic laugh. They wiped the slime from the gem and continued to stare intently upon it.

"Dullard, I really hope you weren't trying to hide this… marvelous little beauty from me. Were you?"

The Creature continued to whine, as they began to prostrate themselves on the glassy floor. All of their eyes were closed tight, fearful of what the dark gem would do next.

The dark gem dropped the pearl and ruby on the floor in front of the creature. The creature peeked its eyes open and looked at the gems, then up at its master. The dark gem stood smirking down at them.

"You're free to return to your hole" The Dark gem sneered "Just put these two into separate cells before you do."

The creature reached out two of its arms and grasped the gems off of the floor. Without rising from the floor, the creature dragged itself forward, moving deeper into the cavern until the dark gem was left alone with the blue gem. A malicious smile began to spread across her lips, and she began to giggle giddily.

"It has been _so_ long since I've seen a sapphire." The dark gem chattered to no one in particular "In fact, I thought there weren't any on this… miserable rock."

The dark gem returned to her chair and pressed a series of buttons that adorned the arm of the chair. The chair glowed with light and began moving down the cavern.

"How lucky for me then, perhaps we may play a game of Questions and Answers."

*Steven's house, presently*

Everyone stared at the stranger, up until now the only reactions they'd seen from him ranged from explosively violent to mildly unpleasant. Seeing them struggle to hold back tears by simply watching an old music video was not something they expected to see.

Steven retracted his hand and looked the stranger in the eyes. They were wet and glistened like the ocean in the early morning.

"You're not lying this time" Steven asked "…are you?"

The stranger smiled and let out a sigh "Well at least you learn. But no, I'm not lying."

"Ok" Steven gave a patient smile

"If you don't mind though-" The stranger continued "I'd really like a minute to collect myself."

"Sure- uh… Zeke?"

The Stranger nodded and stared at the still image on the screen of the television. Steven looked back at the others. Greg, Priyanka, and Doug looked on in confusion. Connie's gaze jumped back and forth between Steven and Zeke showing a level of concern. Amethyst glared at Zeke with a level of bored frustration. Lion didn't care.

Zeke remained silent for several minutes and Steven waited patiently. Steven watched as the gems on Zeke's face and neck continued to shine for a while longer. But looking Zeke over, Steven confirmed something he noticed earlier. There was light coming from other patches on his body, though from where in particular he couldn't tell. Zeke's shirt seemed to diffuse the light and make is more of a soft glow that radiated from his entire body. Casting blue light indiscriminately.

"Alright." Zeke said at last, the light beginning to fade "I'm ready to try this again."

"Well that's good-" Amethyst said "-'cuz we kinda still have a problem."

"I already told you. I have no idea where Garnet and Pearl are. Heck until last night I didn't even know there were any uncorrupted gems left on the planet."

"Yea well, until you showed up we never had to fight two corrupted gems like that"

"Technically speaking" Priyanka interrupted "those two things aren't related."

"Indeed" Zeke continued "You should just count yourself lucky you never had to deal with more than one type of corrupted gem at one time."

"Yea, I'll do that when Ruby and Sapphire stop making out. But we're still back at square one, we have no clue where Garnet and Pearl are."

"Well…" Zeke said "not necessarily."

"What do you mean?" Steven asked

"Well I find it strange that you've never been attacked by two separate corruptions at once. But I find it even stranger that both of them were… well, to put it bluntly, more _warped_ than is normal"

"Can you just spit it out?" Amethyst asked

Zeke looked at her, annoyed "I'm getting to it- my point is that something is clearly not right regarding the two of them. There may be something else in play here that we don't yet understand."

"You saying it's Homeworld?" Amethyst asked "Because that's literally not a surprise to anyone."

Zeke gave a dry chuckle "If it was Homeworld, I'm fairly certain we'd have heard the sounds of them blowing them-"

Zeke stopped short, frozen by the angry glare the three other adults in the room were giving him. He quickly chose to re-evaluate his word choices.

"them- them- their fanfare from the stratosphere, better yet they'd probably have just nuked the planet again and skipped sending corruptions to do it for them."

"Besides the fact they don't know we're even here" Steven added

"Bonus points for that. Which means that there is now another group that needs contending with."

"Oh, boy" Greg groaned

"But how does any of that help us find Garnet and Pearl?" Steven asked

"By itself?" Zeke continued "It doesn't, we don't have enough information."

"Then why bring them up?"

"Because they, whoever they are, are a large proponent in what is going on right now. I don't know if you are aware, but making a gem isn't a simple thing to do. I'm not sure how it works either of course but-"

"ARRGH!" Amethyst groaned "Will you just get to the point!"

Zeke stared at Amethyst, their annoyance easily visible. He sighed and continued "Whoever it is we are up against knows how to create, or at the very least alter, gems."

"… and?" Steven asked

"Well… maybe, and this is a big maybe, we can track down where they are if we figure out how they altered the corruptions that attacked you last night."

Everyone fell silent and thought on what Zeke had said for a moment. Amethyst was the first to speak.

"How does that even work?" she asked

"Making a gem isn't a simple science." Zeke shrugged in his chair "Maybe if we know what it's made of we can go looking. At this point the best we can do is take a shot in the dark and hope."

"Ok… well let's go do that then." Steven said with a smile

"Unfortunately, now comes the point where I have to point out a hole in my plan." Zeke sighed "I don't know how to tell what a gem's made of. And no offense to anyone here, but I don't think any of you do either."

Steven Smirked and pulled a phone out of his pocket.

*45 minutes later*

Just outside the limits of Beach City stood a dilapidated barn with a pickup truck rammed through the door to the hay loft. A grain silo had been haphazardly thrust into its side, a canvas tent with Canadian flag had been pitched out front, and a small pond sat across from the tent. Further from the barn stood a field of dead corn and vegetable stalks half buried in the snow. The dying light of the day worked its way down the walls of the barn. Warm, artificial light escaped from its windows.

Greg drove slowly down the unplowed dirt road that lead to the barn. The van whined and groaned, trying to carry its passengers down the snow laden road, and not off course into the field. Priyanka sat quietly in the passenger's seat, While Doug, Amethyst, and the children sat in the back with Zircon.

"You know, I don't know how many more surprises you guys have in store for me-" Zeke said, sitting cross-legged in the back of Greg's van with his arms still bound "But at this point I think I should be numb to it."

"Well it's not like we're hiding anything from you" Steven said, from his seat on Greg's bed "Besides, we told you about Peridot anyway."

"Yeah, and I thought you were joking." Zeke said incredulously "Peridots aren't known for being the cooperative type. They literally show up for maintenance work and run off to whatever planet Homeworld tells them to."

"Yep." Steven said with a nod "That sounds like Peridot when we first met her."

"And you just talked her into staying?"

"Well… more or less?" Steven shrugged

Zeke chuckled "Yeah, you're rose's kid alright. However that's possible."

Steven paused and thought about what that was supposed to mean. But before he could ask, Connie began asking questions of her own.

"So, uh- Mr. Zircon?" She asked

"Whaddup?"

"What's with the box?" Connie asked as she tapped a dark wooden box they'd stopped for him to get.

"Oh, well I've found bubbles to be… kind of unreliable. They break really easy and I figured something a bit more physical would work better."

"So you carry wooden boxes with you?"

"What? No, of course not that'd be stupid. I just put them in a plastic bag until I've got time to box'em."

"But why not just leave them in the bags then?"

"Because it's inhumane, how would you feel if I trapped you in a plastic bag for hours on end?"

"Dead."

"… Well, technically you're not wrong?"

"Yup."

Zircon fell silent for a moment. Contemplating what to say to the child that was apparently curious why he stuffed monsters into boxes.

"Think about it like this:" He said at last "Each of the corrupted gems on this planet used to be- well, not corrupted."

"Obviously"

"They had names, hopes, dreams and reasons to fight for. Why disrespect them by trapping them in a bubble?"

"How's trapping them in a box any different?"

"Well for one, I put their names on the box so I can easily identify them."

Surprised, Connie flipped the box around searching for an identifier. She stopped when she saw the brass plate tacked to the box.

"Aqua?" Connie asked, reading the name

"Yea, you probably knew her better as the Slinker though."

"Ok, so what happens next?"

"What do you mean?

"I mean, what happens after you box them?"

"Oh, I stick them on a shelf and visit them from time to time."

Connie stared at Zircon, Unamused.

"What?" Zeke groaned "Look, just because I don't bubble them doesn't mean I know how to actually help them."

"Well… Have you tried?" Steven chimed in

Zircon looked at Steven, now unamused himself.

"No, I've been throwing people in boxes for the heck of it- What do you think?"

"So… no?"

Zircon sighed "Look Steven, I-"

The van slid forward, shuddering as Greg pumped the brakes. The van creaked to a stop a short distance from the barn.

"We're here." Greg announced

Steven hopped up and slid open the van door. He climbed out and motioned for the others to follow. Amethyst, Doug, and Connie climbed out and looked at the barn.

"Well…" Doug commented "that's interesting."

"It looks like a piece of modern art" Zircon added snidely, as he struggled out of the van with his bound arms.

"They prefer the term meepmorps" Steven corrected

"Oh great, _now_ you tell me your expert is a modern artist."

"What's wrong with modern art?" Priyanka asked as she climbed out of the passenger's seat

"It's not art- it's somebody putting a tin can on a pedestal, blasting it with spray paint, and calling it the Mona Lisa."

"That's not what modern art is."

"Yeah well, when people stop claiming it is I'll be inclined to believe you."

Priyanka huffed "Well, I guess on top of everything else you have no taste."

"No, just more taste than you."

Priyanka glared at Zircon, and he just gave her a sly smile in return. Steven looked back and forth between the two bickering adults

"Sorry to break things up-" Steven interrupted "But we really don't have time to talk about art right now."

"Of course" Priyanka sighed "So, let's go meet Peridot then?"

"Actually-" Greg interrupted "It's probably best if we wait out here"

"Excuse me?"

"You see, Peridot isn't exactly the most… socially adept person you'll meet."

"Oh I'm sure it's not that bad."

"She pushed me off the roof of this barn."

"Compared to what _this_ jerk has done-" Priyanka said, pointing to Zircon "-That's kinda small potatoes."

Zircon scowled at Priyanka for a moment, but eventually shrugged in agreement.

"I'm just saying-" Greg continued "-It might be best if we don't all go in at once."

"Well whatever we're doing can we please make up our minds already?" Zircon asked "It's cold out here and Steven and Amethyst are already inside."

Doug, Priyanka, and Greg looked around and realized that their party had shrunk by two members and the door to the barn had been cracked open. Connie was kneeling just in front of it playing with a small, four legged creature. It barked and yipped excitedly. Priyanka stared blankly at it.

"Is… is that a living pumpkin?" She asked, confused.

"Appears to be" Zircon said

The group of adults stared silently at the pumpkin that was nuzzling against Connie.

"You know what?" Doug asked "I think we'll be better off waiting out here."

Zircon shrugged "Suit yourself." He crouched slightly and jumped into the air, he floated upward and landed softly on the protruding hood of the pickup truck. He called back down to the group "I'll let you know what happens."

Silence returned to the group of adults for a moment. The only sounds heard were echoing out of the barn and from Connie as she played with the pumpkin.

"Is this normal?" Priyanka asked "I know that we let our daughter go on adventures with Steven and everything, but I feel like we're a little out of the loop."

Greg chuckled "Welcome to the world of the Crystal Gems."

*inside the barn*

The interior of the barn contrasted with the growing dusk of the world around it. Soft lighting filled the room, produced by dozens of homemade lightbulbs. Various pieces of makeshift furniture, machinery, and morps lined the barn from wall to wall. On the ground floor, seated just before a morp comprised of multiple toilets and seated in front of an old vacuum tube television was a large pile of unbaled hay. The sounds of a familiar Canadian soap opera trickeled from the old television's speakers, as the pile of hay shook and shifted strangely.

"Peridot? Lapis?" Steven asked "You guys here?"

The hay pile stopped shaking instantly. It remained frozen for a moment, a hushed murmuring could just barely be heard coming from it. Abruptly, Peridot poked her head out of the top of the pile and looked around, confused. She stopped and smiled when she saw Steven.

"Steven! Amethyst!" She shouted with a smile

Peridot pulled herself out of the pile and rolled down the side of it, tumbling onto the floor. She picked herself up and began picking bits of dried hay and grass from her triangular afro. She stood, hurried over to them and attempted to wrap the two of them in a hug. She failed, her arms were too short.

"What brings you guys here?" she asked, failing to hug Steven and Amethyst she took a step back

"What do mean?" Steven asked "I called and told you we were coming over"

"There was a- uh- bad connection."

"Oh, sorry… look, it's a long story but we need your help"

Steven gave Peridot a summarization of the events that had unfolded over the last twenty four hours. Skipping details where he could, knowing they needed to find Garnet and Pearl. He pulled to a finish and held out the black box, handed to him by Connie when she stayed outside to play with Pumpkin.

"-We need you to look at this gem and tell us where it came from."

Peridot whistled. "That's quite the story"

Peridot accepted the box and opened it, she stared at the aquamarine gem that was seated inside. It sparkled with an eerie glow that resonated from within. Peridot gingerly removed the gem from the box and examined it. She dropped the box and held the gem in both hands, flipping it in every direction and scrutinizing every facet.

"Is it safe to take it out?" Steven asked "Won't it reform?"

Peridot smirked at Steven "Of course it's safe, As long as something is confining a gem it can't reform. Even if it's just a few touch stumps."

Steven and Amethyst waited, watching silently as Peridot did her work.

"Well…" Peridot said at last "It's an Aquamarine gem."

"Yea, and?" Amethyst asked

"And that's about it. I can't make heads or tails of much else."

Steven's heart began to sink. "What? But- But that can't be it, can it?"

"Sorry Steven" Peridot frowned "I can tell you what she's made from and give you an idea where she came from. But I can't tell you where this specific gem came from."

"oh…"

Steven felt his heart drop into his stomach, this was the only lead they had for finding Garnet and Pearl. The entire day had been nothing but one elongated emotional rollercoaster, and it was starting to catch up with him. He felt inexplicably tired.

"Although…" Peridot said, rubbing her chin "Maybe Lapis has some idea of where you can look"

Peridot turned back towards the hay pile she had climbed out of. "Hey Lapis!" she shouted

Slowly the hay pile shook as a 2nd gem worked her way out. Lapis poked her head out the side of the pile and looked around, bored.

"What's up?" Lapis asked

"Can you come take a look at this?" Peridot asked

Lapis slid out of the hay pile, onto the floor, and soon joined the others. As she drew close to the group, her eyes became fixed on the gem Peridot was holding.

"Where did you guys find an Aquamarine?" She asked with concern

"It's a long story that I can't keep telling." Steven explained

"I'd think so, I haven't seen an Aquamarine since… well, a long time ago."

"How come?"

"They… weren't very efficient." Peridot explained

"But that doesn't help us find Garnet and Pearl" Steven whined

"Garnet and Pearl are missing?" Lapis asked

"Yes!" Steven exploded

Peridot and Lapis were taken aback by Steven's sudden outburst. They looked at him, concerned.

"I'm sorry Steven" Peridot said "But of all the things I can tell you about this gem, I can't tell you where she's been… although-"

Peridot held the gem up to a light and examined it closely once more.

"There appears to have been something done to them."

"Well, yeah" Amethyst said "They're corrupted."

"Not that, I mean something has been physically done to the gem."

Peridot beckoned for everyone to come close. They swarmed around her as she raised the gem up towards the light. Light diffused through it, amplifying the light that was naturally coming from within.

"If you look at the right angle, you can see that the gem has some form of coating on it."

Peridot tilted the gem slightly and the light grew further refracted and scattered. It grew distorted, almost broken in comparison to its previous clarity. But because of this, they could see what Peridot meant. All over the gem was a thin, nearly unrecognizable, layer of colorless crystal. Black particulates speckled the surface randomly, only noticeable thanks to the light.

"What is it?" Steven asked

"I'm not sure." Peridot said "It appears to be a polished coating of solidified carbon, it appears to be acting like some form of shell."

"That's… strange"

"Almost as strange as the giant crack running down its center."

"Crack?"

"Yea look-"

Peridot flipped the gem once more, in the light it was almost impossible to see any flaw with the gem. But as Peridot traced her finger down the face of the gem, one became apparent that Steven hadn't been able to see. Running down the middle of the gem, just as Peridot had said, was a hairline crack that went straight through to the other side of the gem.

"Holy cow" Steven gasped

"Indeed." Peridot answered "Whatever happened to damage this gem in such a way seems to be negated by this crystalline shell. I've never seen anything like it, and that's not even getting into this weird glow it's giving off."

"So I guess you can't help us then?" called a deep voice

Everyone jumped back in surprise, they all looked up in the direction of the voice. Sitting on the crumpled hood of the pickup truck, Zircon stared down at the group of gems.

"On a related note-" he continued "You all really need to get better at spot checking, I wasn't even trying to scare you and you all still leapt out of your skin."

"W-who are you!?" demanded Peridot "This is private property!"

"I'm Zircon and, last I checked, Gems aren't in the habit of buying land."

Peridot huffed "I'll have you know, we have permission to be here."

"My uncle owns the barn" Steven explained "He's letting them stay here"

"And that's fine" Zircon shrugged "I just don't like when people insinuate me of things, like trespassing"

"Steven who is this?" Peridot asked

"I told you, I'm-"

"I wasn't talking to you!"

"This is Zircon" Steven explained "He's apparently a crystal gem that fought with everyone during the rebellion."

"Good summation Watson." Zeke said with a nod "Now, do you mind continuing or are we going to have a problem with my being here?"

"Well, we never said you were allowed here. And it's rude to eves drop on other people's conversations, right Lapis?"

Lapis didn't answer.

"…Lapis?"

Peridot turned and looked at Lapis. The azure gem stared at Zircon in disbelief, her jaw hung loose and her breath came in short gasps. It was all drowned out with rage as a scowl took its place on her face. Lapis's eyes went blank white and watery wings materialized on her back

"You!?" She shouted, her voice cracking.

From the back of the barn a torrent of water rolled like thunder from the fountain of broken toilets. It snaked its way around the group and struck Zircon. Zircon saw the water rushing and jumped into the air towards the truck, But Lapis wasn't backing down, the water coursed upward and latched on to Zircon's foot. Lapis dragged him back to the ground and slammed him hard before further engulfing him in water.

" _Agh-_ Jeez!" Zeke shouted "You treat all of your guests like ragdolls?"

Lapis responded by increasing the pressure of the water holding him.

"Ow-ow-ow- okay, okay-" Zeke groaned "You're making your point."

Lapis held Zircon upside down and held him over the group. Lapis glared at him and barred her teeth.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Lapis growled

"Currently? Just hanging." Zeke smirked

Lapis increased the pressure of the water around Zircon, he let out a wheezing laugh as Lapis began to crush him.

"Lapis stop!" Steven said, he raised his hands and tried to calm lapis down "He's with us! He's trying to help find Garnet and Pearl! He's-"

"I know who he is-" Lapis said "and he's not welcome here."

"Lapis he's- wait, what?"

The group fixed its collective gaze on Lapis, confused.

"Honey? Sweetie?" Zeke said from his watery bindings "Hate to break it to you, but I have no clue who you are or-"

Zircon suddenly flailed wildly through the air as Lapis swung him. She released her grip and he flew head first into the bead of the truck. He groaned painfully.

"Of course you don't, why would you?" Lapis said angrily "You never had a good memory… Let me jog it for you."

A torrent of water lashed at the truck, engulfing Zircon once more and dragging him back down to the group. Lapis stood him up in front of everyone and stepped towards him. Fearing for whatever came next, Steven darted in between the two of them.

"Lapis wait! I'm sure you have a reason why you don't like Mr. Zeke but-"

"Don't 'like'?" Lapis asked "Don't 'like'!?"

"Yea, you know, the opposite of like." Steven said with an uneasy grin

"Steven, of the three people I never want to see again, he is number two on the list." Lapis glared at Zircon

Zircon's face was beginning to swell and turn red, he motioned with his jaw and spat on the floor. "Well, I'm flattered you got me on a list and all. But sweet heart, you're no prize yourself."

"Mr. Zeke please-" Steven started

"You don't need to call me mister-" Zeke interrupted "and I know what you're going to say Steven, but I don't think there's getting around the fact that little miss raindrop wants my head on a platter."

"You're not wrong" Lapis growled

"Called it"

"Guys please" Steven whined "We don't have time for this, we need to find Garnet and Pearl. We-"

"Umm, Steven?" Peridot asked

"WE can find them once I'm finished with this jerk." Lapis said

"Ooh, jerk, really breaking out the big words now huh?" Zeke said mockingly "What's next? Blockhead or idiot?"

"You're not helping!" Steven shouted

"Steven?" Peridot asked again

"If you want I few other words lined up for you, Jackwagon!" Lapis shouted

"You tell him!" Amethyst chimed in

"Amethyst!" Steven shouted

"Steven!" Peridot shouted

"What!?" everyone else shouted

Peridot held the Gem outstretched, the light that had radiated from it had tripled in luminosity. A high pitched whine began to sound from it. Everyone froze as the light and sound only continued to grow. The Gem was trying to regain its form.

"Wha- what?" Steven asked "You said it wouldn't do that!"

"It can't! At least, it shouldn't be able to!" Peridot panicked

"The box!" Zeke shouted "Put it back in the box!"

Steven fumbled with the box, he held it open as Peridot moved to put the gem inside of it. But the gem rose. It lifted out of Peridot's hands and upward towards the ceiling.

"Oh no." Steven whispered "no no no no-"

"Knock her down!" Zeke shouted, struggling in his watery bindings "Don't let her reform!"

Lapis released Zircon and redirected the water towards the gem. She surrounded and clasped it tight with the water. The gem froze in mid-air, fifteen feet above the group.

"good job!" Peridot shouted, trying to regain her composure "Now pull her down before things get any worse."

"I… I can't." Lapis said, fear beginning to rise in her

"W-what?" Peridot asked, her composure shattering once more.

"The water it- it's not listening to me, I can't move it!"

The water around the gem began to swirl and light coursed throughout it. The water began to condense and shrink itself, taking a humanoid form. The closer it came to its form, the greater the light grew. For a moment, it held the form of a human. But that moment passed, and with it the human shape. The water rapidly reshaped itself as the light gave it a new form. That of the beast that had wreaked havoc the night before.

"Look out!" Zeke shouted as he dove to the side "move!"

Steven, Amethyst, and Lapis moved; dodging off to the side as the beast came crashing down. They escaped its impact by a hair's breadth. Peridot had not been so lucky. She was pinned beneath the beast as it tried to gain a handle on its surroundings.

"AAGH!" She screamed in pain

"Peridot!" Lapis shouted

The beast turned to face her, but Lapis was ready. She summoned more water and focused it into a giant fist.

"Get off of her!" Lapis shouted, as she thrust her watery fist into the Slinker.

But it didn't move.

The fist stopped before it made contact with the beast. It shuddered awkwardly, before falling to the ground as a puddle.

"What?" Lapis gasped

The beast opened its body and revealed its kaleidoscope interior. The creature gripped the support beams of the barn and lifted itself at an angle, staring down at Steven, Lapis and Amethyst. It opened both of its mouths and roared at them, black spittle flew at them and splattered around the barn. The sound of cracking wood and squeaking metal rang out from the barn doors as Zircon kicked them open, drawing the attention of everyone else.

"Outside! Now!" Zeke shouted

Zircon ran outside and shouted at the adults to move out of the way. Lapis grabbed Steven and Amethyst and flew towards the door. They soared past the adults and Connie as the other group piled into the back of the van and peeled out and away from the barn, failing to close the doors of the van. The beast followed suit, grabbing Peridot from the floor and chasing them out of the barn.

The van fishtailed wildly as Greg stomped the accelerator. He continued to correct and over correct himself as he tried to put distance between the group and the beast that was chasing them.

"W-What is going on!?" Doug shrieked

"The giant monster that attacked our kids last night is chasing us." Greg said, trying to keep calm

Doug stared out the open back doors at the beast that was chasing them, flailing what looked like a Martian.

" _That_ thing attacked Connie?" Priyanka asked, staring out the back as well.

"Yes" Connie answered, close to panicking herself. "And I'd like to avoid that again for right now."

"Where's Steven?" Greg asked

"That blue gem grabbed him and the Amethyst before flying out" Zeke answered "they should be ahead of us."

"Good, good." Greg groaned, He took a hand off of the wheel and crammed a cd into the van's stereo system. Metal music began pouring out of the van's speakers.

"Greg, now's not the time to be listening to that" Priyanka said

"Yes it is" Greg said "It's my panic music, I play it when I'm panicking."

"Excellent choice" Zeke added "Never would've pegged you for a metal head Greg."

"I'm not a metal head per say, I'm more of a-"

The van was knocked off course as a small green missile in the shape of Peridot was hurled through the back and collided with the console of the van. The van spun wildly and veered off into a field as Greg struggled to maintain control. But it was no use, the van hit a snow drift and became stuck in the field, lurching to a halt.

Greg opened his door and flopped out onto the snow, dazed. Peridot climbed out after him, flopping on top of him.

"Ugh" Greg groaned

Everyone began climbing out of the van as quickly as they could despite the dizziness. The only one unaffected was pumpkin, who hopped excitedly away from Connie and over to Peridot. She yipped excitedly and nuzzled against Peridot.

Greg lifted himself out of the snow and leaned against the open driver's door. Priyanka worked her way over to Greg and helped him balance himself. He gently brushed her off.

"We can't stop that thing is still-"

The beast roared as it came to a stop before the group. Despite its lack of eyes, the group could feel the beast's glare upon them. The beast opened its mouth and began to make a throaty murmuring.

"Oh for Pete's sake" Zircon groaned as he slammed one of the van's rear doors shut.

From its blackened maw, a stream of black ooze ripped forth and splattered against the group and coating the van. It stuck to everyone, viscous and inky, before it began to harden. Greg and Priyanka were pinned to the opened driver's door, with Peridot at their feet. Doug and Connie were bound to the bumper of the van. Pumpkin and Zircon were the only two to escape the attack. The beast drew close to them and scrutinized them. It bellowed and reached out for Connie and Doug.

"Leave them alone!" Steven shouted as Lapis bombarded the beast with a torrent of frigid water, taken from the snowy fields.

Lapis hovered over the van, releasing Steven and Amethyst, focusing her efforts on the beast. Amethyst launched herself towards the beast as Steven went to Greg. He gripped the hardened gunk that bound his dad and Priyanka to the door and pulled. The door creaked and bent, but Priyanka and Greg couldn't be moved.

"Come on!" Steven strained "Just break off already!"

But the door refused, and Steven was too weak to break the door, the constant fighting throughout the day had taken its toll. He couldn't summon the energy to free anyone.

"Steven, go!" Greg said "Take Connie and get out of here."

"W-What? But dad-"

The beast bellowed and launched Amethyst into the back of the van. She crashed into the already damaged console and laid there for a moment, catching her breath and glaring at the beast

"Steven we'll be fine-" Priyanka said "Take my daughter and run, this isn't the time to argue, go!"

Steven looked back and forth between the two adults, not wanting to leave. He nodded gravely and ran towards the back of the van. Connie strained to free one of her arms from the bumper. She stared at Steven as he gripped the bumper and pulled as hard as he could. Through the crinkle of metal and the sounds of breaking plastic, half of the bumper came free. But Steven couldn't bring himself to continue. He knelt over, wheezing and trying to catch his breath. Every muscle in him was screaming, no amount of healing spit could ease how tired he felt.

"You feeling alright Steven?" Zeke asked as he wormed his way out of the back of the van. "You look about ready to keel over"

"Zeke you have to help we can't fight this thing, it's too strong."

"You got that right, shame your blue friend hasn't figured that out."

A shriek pierced the air and gallons of water hit the snowy ground. Save for a single stream that pierced through the air and struck through Lapis's stomach. She stared down at the stream for a moment, attempting to recognize what was happening. The beast gave no such time. The beam sliced upward, cutting Lapis in half and poofing her.

"Whoops, spoke too soon"

Lapis's gem fell into the snow next to Steven, He dove on top of it and clutched it fast. The beast lashed out and grabbed him, dragging him back to it.

"Steven!" Connie shouted

"Connie!" Steven called back

The Beast held Steven by his leg over its mouths, looking him over as he curled around Lapis's gem. The beast reach another of its tendrils up, gripped one of Steven's arms and pried Steven out of his curl, giving them a view of Lapis's gem. The beast examined the gem, making a soft gurgling noise. Almost like it was trying to say something.

The beast released its grip on Steven's arm and snatched Lapis away from him.

"No!" he shrieked

The beast had no more use for him, it hurled him back towards the van. He smacked against the closed van door and landed in a heap on top of Connie and her dad. Feebly, he looked out at the beast and reached for it futilely.

"I'm getting a sense of Déjà vu" Zeke said from the van "This is the second time you guys have gotten trounced by Aqua."

"It has Lapis." Steven wheezed "Please, you have to help."

Zircon looked mournfully down at Steven, then back to Aqua. "What can _I_ do, kid?"

"You beat it last night, you have to do it again"

"Steven I can't do that again, I'm sorry."

Steven looked at Zircon, on the verge of tears "No… No, no you have to, you have to!"

"Steven, I can't it's not that simple."

"We can't let her take Lapis, Zeke please!"

Zeke furrowed his brow and closed his eyes, he looked as though he was going to cry himself. Steven couldn't understand why. Aqua lashed her limbs into the ground and began to dig, burrowing herself into the ground and escaping. Steven's heart sank in fear as Aqua took another of his family away. Zeke let out a sigh and opened his eyes, a new spark of light was present in them.

"Give me your phone." He told Steven.

"What?" Steven asked

"Give me your phone, now!"

Steven fumbled with his numb hands for a moment to get his phone out of his pocket, but he managed to produce it. He held it as Zircon sat himself up right and stepped out of the van. He exhaled and tore through the whips binding him like string. Steven and Connie stared slack jawed at Zeke

"You could have done that at any time!?" Connie asked

"You know it." He growled as he snatched the phone from Steven's hand. "Don't go anywhere."

Zircon raised his hand and summoned a knife before charging toward Aqua. She had all but disappeared into the ground when Zircon leapt onto one of her few limbs still above ground. He stabbed the knife into her and held fast as she tried to shake him loose. But he held on, right until he was so close to the ground that he could be easily bashed against it. Only after being made to eat dirt did he finally let go. With that, Aqua vanished into the earth, to slink away. Zircon picked himself up and hobbled back over to the group. His black turtle neck and pants coated into mud.

"She took her." Steven said weakly "She took Lapis."

"Yeah she did, sorry Steven." Zircon looked down at him

"You promised to save her." Steven's stomach began to feel uneasy, he could feel anger start to rise as tears began to escape his eyes "You lied."

"No I didn't, I never promised to get Lapis back from Aqua." Zeke knelt next to Connie "You got a phone?"

Steven then noticed that Zircon was no longer holding his phone. Connie used her free hand to pull out her phone. She handed it to Zircon, who took it and quickly began flipping through it.

"Sometimes you have to make a sacrifice to achieve a greater goal." Zeke said sadly "It sucks, but that's how the game is played."

Satisfied with what he had done, Zircon flipped the phone around to Steven and showed him what he had brought up, a GPS with a dot that was moving further away from them. Steven looked back at Zircon, who stared him in the eye and showed no sign of malice or ill intent, only a melancholic sadness.

" _Now_ we're going to get Garnet, Pearl, and Lapis back. That's a promise you can bank on."


	7. Into the Night

The ride from the barn to Connie's home had been a tricky one. The van whined and coughed the entire ride. It dragged to one side and threatened to pull itself off road at several points. But Greg fought through it. For the entire, silent, awkward car ride he fought the van until it finally ground to a halt at the curb in front of Connie's home.

Steven and Connie stumbled into the house, exhausted. They were quickly ushered apart, with Steven flopping down on the couch and seeming passing out. Connie cautiously walked herself up the stairs to her room.

Peridot wished to be alone. With Lapis's kidnapping, she'd fallen quieter than before. She chose to stay outside and occupy herself with Greg's van rather than socialize. Amethyst chose to stay outside with her, she'd never pass up the opportunity to get some free oil.

Around a small kitchen table, Doug, Greg, Priyanka, and Zircon sat themselves down. All of them coated in dried sweat, dirt, or some combination thereof. Greg tapped away silently at his phone, waiting for something to happen. Doug and Priyanka silently shifted their gazes back and forth amongst the group. Zircon lowered his gaze to the table and locked it there. Greg's phone let out a soft 'bing' and he sighed.

"Got something." Greg said

"Good" Zircon said with a nod "Where're they heading?"

"From what I can tell, they look like they're going north, maybe northwest?"

"Can you be any more specific?"

"No, sorry, the signal keeps cutting in and out. It probably doesn't help that they're probably underground."

"Mmm." Zircon nodded again "Alright, we'll leave in the morning. Once the van-"

"Excuse me?" Priyanka interrupted

Zircon looked up from the table at Priyanka "…What?"

"You can't seriously expect us to let this continue, can you?"

"Well… why not?"

The three parents stared at Zircon. "… You're joking right?"

"Why would I be?"

"After everything you've done today you don't honestly expect us to just be alright with you being here, do you?"

"Wait, you're still on about that?"

Doug and Priyanka glared at Zircon "Still on about- Of course we're still _on_ about that!"

"It hasn't even been a day yet" Doug interrupted "-and you expect us to have forgotten the fact that you tried to murder our children in cold blood!?"

"Technically I've also save-"

"Then there's that monster that tried to kill all of us." Priyanka added

"Well you see-"

"And you totaled my van." Greg added

"I had no control over-"

"And you smell like lion sh-" Doug continued

"Ok now you're just being rude!"

The adults fell silent. Doug and Priyanka were fuming, Greg looked sullenly at the table and Zircon gazed over the group. Greg rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"Look, Zeke" Greg said, looking at Zircon "while I can't speak for Mr. and Mrs. Maheswaran, let me say this:"

Zircon shifted his attention to Greg.

"-I've been involved with Crystal Gems for a long time, you've seen the videotape. You know I'm used to some degree of weirdness."

"I'd imagine so, given you and Rose-"

"But there are some things, like this, where I'm very far from accepting."

Zircon fell silent as Greg's expression grew sterner.

"I've accepted that Steven's going to be involved in things that I can't protect him from, that he's going to be putting himself in dangerous situations that there is very little I can do to prevent…" Greg paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts and breathing deeply. "But when I know that there is something I can do for Steven, something that will keep him safe, I'm going to do it."

Zircon looked away from Greg and back to the table, the blue gem on his jaw began to gleam. "…I'm sorry"

"Sorry isn't going to undo what you've done." Greg said "You only stopped because you saw a picture of Rose. If you'd never seen it you would have… done something unforgivable."

Zircon remained silent, he wasn't going to argue that.

"Steven forgives a lot of things, to some extent I do too. I've raised him to never hold a grudge and I never want to see the day where he's started doing so. Maybe in time I can forgive and forget, but that's not today."

"… Then what do you want me to do?"

Greg closed his eyes and exhaled "I want you to leave."

"That's understandable, but-"

"I'm not saying forever." Greg interrupted "I have no doubt that there is a lot you haven't made clear yet, and I would like to know what before anything rash happens. Just until we've got Garnet and Pearl back."

"Are you sure that's something Steven can do?"

Greg smirked "You'd be surprised what Steven and Connie can do when they work together."

Zircon stared Greg in the eyes. Despite Greg's oafish appearance, Zircon could feel his resolve. He clearly had his son's interests at heart. Zircon wasn't going to try and argue against him.

"…I hope you're right." Zircon sighed, frustrated "Because if the last few hours are any indicator, and I mean this with good intentions, those kids have no idea what they're up against."

"And you do?"

"Oh heck no" Zircon shrugged "Honestly, nothing about the last day has made even a small amount of sense. But I don't think I need to remind you how strong the things you're up against are. I mean, one of them beat _Garnet_ of all people."

"I know, but I'm not changing my mind. There are choices and consequences for everything. Right now is no different."

"…ok" Zircon rose from his chair "If this is how things are going to be, I think it's best if I take my leave then."

"Just one more thing."

"What?"

"Promise that you won't just follow us when we leave."

Zircon looked at Greg for a moment, then smirked "Points for trying to be thorough. Alright-" Zircon raised several fingers in a mock salute "I swear I won't follow you when you leave."

With that, Zircon gave a shallow bow and walked out of the kitchen, through the den, and out the front door. The remaining adults remained quiet until they heard the front door click shut.

"You guys were surprisingly quiet during that." Greg said, looking at Doug and Priyanka "I was expecting you to jump back in at any point, what's on your minds?"

Doug and Priyanka shared a look then turned towards Greg. "It's about Connie." Priyanka said

"Hoo boy." Greg groaned, having an idea about where this was going.

"We know we promised to let Connie keep doing this stuff with Steven and the Gems… but after today…"

"You're not so sure anymore, right?"

"Yes, exactly! Surely even you haven't wanted to let Steven keep doing some of the dangerous stuff he has been?"

"Not always? Most of the time I can count on the Gems to keep him safe, But I do worry about him."

"What about after today?"

"After today… I don't know."

"Then it shouldn't be a surprise that we aren't letting Connie go with you."

Greg looked at the two parents, their faces full of concern, and nodded solemnly.

"We know the gems and Steven look out for Connie-" Doug continued "But the Gems are the ones _in_ danger this time."

"On top of that, her and Steven nearly…" Priyanka choked on the words a little "died _three_ times today."

The trio let those words hand in the air for a moment. Letting them linger and sink in.

"…Connie is staying here" Doug said at last "I'm sorry it's just- just- too much to take in."

Greg nodded "It's ok, I'm not the one you have to break the news to, they're currently conked out in two separate rooms."

Doug and Priyanka looked at each other, then Greg, giving him a sad smile. He returned an understanding one.

"You're free to stay the night" Priyanka said "We'll break the news in the morning and handle it from there."

Greg nodded in thanks and rose from his chair, stretching. "Do you mind if I use your bathroom?"

"Oh no, go right ahead, we'll grab you some bedding."

Greg walked out of the kitchen, into the living room and around the side of the stairs. Built beneath the stairs was a small, almost closet sized bathroom. He shut the door and turned on the faucet of a small sink. He pooled warm water in his hands and splashed it on his face and head. He could hear Doug and Priyanka as they mounted the stairs. Greg looked at himself in the mirror. Focusing on the beads of water that rolled down his face. He let the events of the past day play through his head. His heart beat quickened as he ran through it. The thought of Steven and Connie almost dying kept creeping back to the front of his mind. He took several deep breaths and focused on a song instead. One he'd been working on for some time. He couldn't quite get the melody right, but focusing on it was better than the alternative. He pulled a segment of paper towel from a nearby roll and wiped his face off.

Greg tossed the paper into a waste bin and walked back out. He hadn't heard Priyanka and Doug come back down, but on the couch next to Steven's was sprawled a set of sheets, blanket, and pillow.

Greg spread the sheets out on the couch and laid down. It was lumpy and smelled of dust, but he knew he wouldn't notice before too much longer, plus it was better than sleeping on the floor.

"Goodnight Shtoo-ball." Greg said Softly

"…Goodnight dad" Steven replied

Greg looked at Steven, who was turned towards the couch cushions. The only thing he heard now was a soft snoring.

*deep underground*

Steven's sleep was restless. There was no respite to be found in his dreams nor recourse from reality. His mind was empty and black, his body heavy and numb. Yet he could feel the world moving. Shaking, jarring, and spinning freely from what it normally was. For the briefest of moments, he became weightless. Then gravity returned and he collided with the floor.

"Hello?" Steven tried to say, but his voice did not leave his throat. It stayed stuck within him. Yet he continued fruitlessly. "Is there anyone here?"

The darkness began to fade as a vibrant red light filled the world around him. It grew brighter and lighter until it had all but lost its hue and had become white. At that instant, the world snapped back into being. He laid on his back and stared upward at the stone ceiling. He was no longer in the Maheswaran's home.

Then his body moved. Against his will, Steven sat up and examined his new room. Stone walls on all sides, smooth and glassy. The room was small, barely seven feet square. There was no door, or windows, the only light came from tiny crystals that were ingrained into the stone walls. Dying the room a faint aquatic blue. It was then that a voice spoke.

"Sapphire?"

It was Ruby, but Steven couldn't see from where they'd spoken. He was the only one in the room.

"Ruby, it's me! Steven!" He tried to say, but his voice remained trapped.

Continuing against his will, his body leapt up from the floor and spun around. Searching for an opening of any kind.

"Sapphire where are you!?" Ruby cried again

Steven's body stopped spinning, unable to find an opening. So it decided to make one. Steven charged towards a wall at full force. Just before colliding with it his right arm thrust out, clad in a rouge gauntlet. A hearty thud resounded from the impact, but the wall remained undamaged. Steven watched as his left arm struck out next. Only it didn't look like his arm. His arm wasn't beet red. As the arm connected with the wall the right arm retracted and wound up for another blow

"Move you stupid wall!" Ruby shouted angrily

It was at that moment that Steven realized he wasn't locked in a stony cell. Ruby was, and he was watching through her eyes. He didn't know how or why he'd ended up here. But this was perfect. Maybe he could communicate with Ruby.

"Ruby!" Steven tried to shout, but his voice went unheard.

Ruby buffeted the wall relentlessly. Unleashing a flurry of blows, Ruby screamed as her fists impacted the walls and charred their surface. She punched the stone as hard and as fast as she could muster. But the walls remained undamaged despite her actions. Soon her fists began to slow and her screaming began to die.

"Let me out~" She whined

"Ruby! Can you hear me?" Steven continued, his voice still dying in his throat

Ruby slumped to the floor and laid there.

"Ruby?"

A high pitched whine roused Ruby from her stupor. She looked to the ceiling as liquid began to pour in, black and thick like tar. It quickly began to fill the room. Ruby picked herself up from the floor, the liquid clung to her like pitch. It was oily and cold, reeking of sulfur and rot.

Steven wanted to retch, but just like his voice it stayed locked inside.

Ruby began slamming herself against the wall, having even less effect than her fists. Whatever the liquid was, she did not wish to be caught by it. The grimy black liquid that surrounded and began to swallow her. Slowing her and making movement difficult and laborious. She was growing frustrated by the lack of progress and her growing inability to change that. The liquid around her began to boil as she expelled heat.

"Let me out!" Ruby shrieked

Ruby stopped slamming into the wall and wound up for another punch. Putting all the force she could muster behind it, Ruby stepped into her thrust. Before her foot made contact with the floor she thrust her fist out. Knocking her off balance, tripping and dropping her face first into the liquid that was rapidly filling her cell. The taste of rotten meat and rancid eggs permeated Steven's mouth as Ruby got a taste of the inky blackness that surrounded her. Steven felt his stomach churn and wanted very badly to vomit, but it remained trapped as his heart rate quickened and breathing became shallow.

Ruby struggled to rise, the liquid was heavy and thick. It refused to let her rise easily, even as it surpassed her height and continued to fill the room. With all of her strength, she got to her knees and kicked herself upward. She broke the surface of the liquid and collided her head with the ceiling. There was now barely enough room for her head. She kicked and paddled with all of her might to keep above the oily ink beneath her. Slowly the space closed. Inch by inch Ruby was being sucked down and drowned out by the rising liquid. The last bit of free space around Ruby's face was beginning to be swallowed up.

"Sapphire!" She cried

The liquid engulfed her, dragging her back to the floor. Steven felt as if he couldn't breathe, the liquid's taint gagging and drowning him. Silence engulfed the two of them. Surrounding them in an inky void.

Crushing their will.

Sapping their life.

They floated in the liquid. Ruby didn't move, she couldn't move against the liquid. Her anger began to boil the liquid around her, but nothing changed. Steven struggled to remain conscious, he could feel the hot, greasy, grimy liquid all across his body. He truly felt sick. They floated there for what felt an eternity.

The noise of grating stone thundered through the liquid. The floor was pulled away and liquid drained downward, dragging Ruby with it. Ruby remained encased by the liquid as they fell freely. Only breaking free once they collided with the ground.

The liquid scattered across the ground, coating nearby rocks and soaking into the dirt. Ruby laid prone for a moment. Coated in the grime and sputtering. Ruby struggled to her feet and growled angrily.

"What is going on!?" She shouted in frustration

"I'd like to know that too." Steven agreed as he gasped for air and forced the liquid's taste from his mouth.

Ruby angrily stamped the ground, the heat from her anger suddenly ignited the liquid and surrounded and wreathed them in flame. The world around them became illuminated for a distance. The area was dark and lifeless. Nothing but fine, dry soil and rocks for as far as could be seen. The only light coming from the fire Ruby had lit with her frustration.

Then there was another light. A short distance into the darkness two amber colored orbs blinked into existence. They grew larger and drew closer towards the light. Ruby wasn't having it.

"Oh not you again!"

Ruby reached down and picked up a stone from the soil, coated in liquid and burning bright. Ruby took aim and hurled the flaming rock towards the two orbs. It connected with what they were attached to and made it recoil. The burning rock tumbled to the ground and continued to burn. The orbs shifted, as though looking at the burning rock. The flaming rock was snuffed, disappearing into the darkness.

"Come on! I'm not afraid to fight-"

The rock hurtled out of the darkness and drilled into Ruby's forehead, naturally Steven felt this too.

The glowing amber orbs drew closer towards the flames. It was made clear as light was cast upon the orbs that they didn't just act like eyes, they _were_ eyes. The Creature that stood before the flames was a grotesque amalgam. Its lower half a little more than a long tail with a pair of stumpy, underdeveloped legs. Dragging the lower half was a swollen abdominal region with two sets of equally boisterous arms. The Amber orbs themselves were connected to a most reptilian head, its tongue flaring and flicking out intermittently betwixt rows of sharp teeth. Its body was covered in dull white scales with black dendritic branches reaching out all across it.

"Is that a snake person!?" Steven thought

The creature eyed Ruby from across the flames, flicking its tongue and relaxing its jaw. Displaying its vast numbers of teeth. Ruby rubbed her head and glared at the creature.

"You know what, I don't care what you are, where is Sapphire!?"

The creature gave a shrill roar, bowing its head towards Ruby. It charged, ignoring the burning liquid and flames, racing towards Ruby. Ruby wound up her right arm and let the creature get close, so close it could breathe on her. She then swung upwards, upper cutting the creature in the jaw. The creature's momentum carried it forward as the punch drove it upward. The creature flew over Ruby and tried to grab at her with its arms.

That's when the second creature struck.

From the darkness burst a nacreous light and a pair of talon laden feet. The feet snatched the creature from the air and carried it away screaming. The screaming and light faded into the distance, leaving Ruby standing alone in the darkness, surrounded by flames.

"…ok." Ruby said "Gonna save that one for later, gotta find Sapphire"

Steven let out a sigh of relief, perhaps Everyone was going to be fine until they found them.

Then with a thunderous grinding of gears, the ground began to rapidly rotate and tilt upwards.

"Oh come on!" Ruby and Steven cried in unison

That was the last thing the two shared, as a massive rock rolled and crushed Ruby.

*Back at the Maheswaran Residence*

Steven's eyes flitted open and he found himself staring very closely at the pattern of the Maheswaran's couch. His breathing was shallow and he was shaking uncontrollably. He could hear Greg snoring on the couch next to him.

Steven peeled himself off of the couch and sat up, looking around the living room. Dim light slipped through the windows to help illuminate the dark room. The sun had yet to rise, but it had clearly passed midnight by this point. Steven felt far better than he had before. Not perfect yet, he was still sore all over, but he no longer felt like he was going to keel over.

"What… was that?" Steven thought to himself as he brought his breathing back under control. The shaking was beginning to subside and Steven sat up on the couch. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the dark room. Mercifully lit compared to the dream he'd just had. He could still taste the liquid towards the back of his mouth, almost making him gag. Steven breathed and relaxed against the couch, he closed his eyes and tried to relax. This was thwarted by squeaking stairs and the patter of feet.

"Steven?" whispered a voice from the darkness

Steven's eyes blinked open and looked around the room. In the Darkness, crouching on the stairs in a pale blue night gown, was Connie. She squinted at him through the darkness. Steven leaned forward from the couch, showing he was awake.

Connie motioned with her hand for him to follow her. She rose from her crouch and carefully mounted the stairs. Taking extra care to not making any noise as she climbed. Steven followed suit, carefully climbing off of the couch and sneaking across the den to the stairs. As he tip-toed his way up the stairs, he watched as Connie reached the top and looked back, checking to see if he was following.

Connie continued down a short hallway, taking extra care to be quiet as she passed a door on her left. At the end of the hallway she opened a door on her right and walked in. Steven walked quietly down the hallway, taking great care to make as little noise as possible.

The room Connie had walked into was cream colored, lit only by a small bedside lamp. The wall directly across from the door was lined with books, a stained wood wardrobe and mirror stood off to one corner next to a single bed. Connie was sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for Steven. He entered and shut the door quietly behind him.

"What's up?" Steven asked quietly

"I couldn't sleep and wanted to get something to drink. I heard you mumbling and shifting in your sleep, you ok?" Connie asked

"Honestly? Far from it. Brace yourself because there's a lot I need to tell you-"

*One lengthy explanation later*

"- and that's where we're at right now."

"Whoa. That's a lot" Connie said

"I know right? I feel like today's been the longest day ever, and now I can't even get a good night's sleep."

"Well it _is_ a different day now, though we're only about three hours into it. But all that stuff with Ruby, you think that was real?"

"I don't know, I honestly hope not though. If it is then we don't have time to waste."

"Yeah but you heard my parents, right?

"How could I not? I was practically at the table."

"So then you know what's going to happen."

"We get split up, you stay here and I go chasing after Aqua to get everyone back?"

"That's what they'd want."

"What do you want to do then?"

"Seriously? Of course I want to go."

"I figured, but I mean, what are _we_ going to do? You're parents aren't going to change their minds overnight. And I don't think my dad is going to be ok with helping you sneak away from your parents."

"I… I don't know."

Steven and Connie sat in silence for a moment, taking in all of the information they'd been given.

"We could sneak out?" Steven offered

Connie Chuckled "funny"

"I'm serious, we know how to track Aqua so why not go find her?"

Connie blinked and stared at Steven "You're serious?"

"Totally, we can pick up some stuff from my house, grab Amethyst, Peridot, and lion, and head after them ourselves."

"It can't be that simple, can it?"

"Why not? It's either that or get split up."

"Hmm, I guess so. Alright, let's do it."

"Ok, there's just one more thing I want to talk about first."

"Sure, what is it?"

"What do you want to do about Zeke?"

"Didn't our parents basically tell him to leave?"

"Yea, but do you really think he's just going to listen? Plus he promised to help get everyone back."

"True, true…" Connie fell silent for a moment, contemplating how to respond. "… I think it'd be best if we went without him."

"You think so?"

"Yea, sorry, after today I'm not sure. Maybe if we had time to get to know him like with Peridot then I would think otherwise. But we don't. I'm sure there is a lot we don't know yet but we don't have time to ask right now. Plus he left and we have no idea where he is."

Steven nodded "Makes sense to me, I'd like to give him a chance, but you're right."

"Alright, so how do you want to move forward?"

"We have to get back to my house first, you get what you need from here and I'll go get Amethyst and Peridot."

Connie nodded and stood up. She walked over to her Wardrobe and opened it while Steven carefully and quietly walked out the door. Steven took special care in walking past Connie's parent's room and even greater care collecting the few personal items he had with him. Greg continued to snore as Steven snuck through the living room. Steven looked at Greg and felt a pang of guilt. He knew why Greg and Connie's parents made the choice they did, it made their choice to sneak away all the more difficult.

Steven made a choice, he snuck into the kitchen and found a loose napkin and a pen. He scribbled onto the piece of paper:

 _Dad, Mr. & Mrs. Maheswaran:_

 _Sorry for this but we didn't have a choice. You've seen how dangerous things are and I can't guarantee you'll be safe. Me and Connie will be safe, we're with Amethyst and Peridot. Be back soon._

 _-Steven_

Steven Thought for a moment and then continued

 _P.S.: We didn't take Zeke with us, so you don't need to worry about that._

Satisfied, Steven put the napkin on the kitchen table and headed back into the den. He finished tying his snow boots, wrapped himself in a coat, and quietly creaked the front door open; stepping out into the night.

Parked at the curb in front of the house was the van, pristine and unblemished. Peridot had done an amazing and quick job of restoring the vehicle. Steven was impressed by what can be accomplished when trying to suppress your worries and fears.

Amethyst sat atop of the van, picking her teeth and staring up at the night sky. Peridot was in front of the van with the hood open, mumbling about spark plugs and the transmission. Steven shut the door and walked to van.

"Hey Steve-o!" Amethyst said, looking down from the van "What're you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep, me and Connie had a talk."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, here's what's going on:"

*15 minutes later*

The door to B.C. Public Transit bus 105 hissed open. A tired looking bus driver with blood shot eyes, a pot belly, and a gallon thermos of coffee stared down at the four individuals who climbed onto the bus. Connie went first, carrying an oversized duffle bag and a back pack, followed by Steven, Peridot, and Amethyst. The bus driver scrutinized the four of them as they deposited change into the fare box.

"What rave are you shrimps coming from?" They croaked in a smoker's voice.

"Rave?" Steven asked "We're not coming from a rave."

"Then why're two of you covered head to toe in purple and green paint?"

"…They're not?"

The bus driver gave Steven a look of incredulity, staring at him and the others as they walked to the back of the bus. The driver shrugged "whatever", shut the door, and changed the destination sign to Read Beach City. The engine roared as the bus pulled away from the stop and back onto the road

"So what's the plan then?" Amethyst asked

"Ok, so here's what I'm thinking" Connie said "We're going to use the warp pad and go to the kindergarten."

"a'ight"

"Then" Steven continued "We're going to keep an eye on the GPS and follow it as best we can."

"What if we can't catch up to them?" Peridot asked quietly

"If that's the case-" Connie answered "Charm City is close to the Kindergarten. We can stowaway on a bus or something to follow it that way"

Peridot nodded solemnly and looked down at the floor. Since lapis was taken she seemed to have lost some of her energy. Steven put his hand on her shoulder and Peridot looked up at him.

"We're going to get everyone back." He said with a smile "I promise"

Peridot smiled weakly.

The bus reached the limits of the city, the larger buildings became fewer and fewer as grasslands and hill took their place. A sudden and shuddering thump shook the bus and jolted everyone in it. The driver muttered an obscenity about potholes.

The bus rolled through the dark country side. Up sweeping snow covered hills, across frozen grasslands, passing by sleeping, silent forests. It was a strange peace Steven hadn't expected to see or feel. Especially with all of the madness that had surrounded everyone over the past day. A madness that undoubtedly would continue to hound them as they went to find Garnet, Pearl, Lapis, and whoever else was going to show themselves on this adventure.

"Why isn't the clod with us?" Peridot asked

"Who?" Connie asked

"You know, the clod that let Lapis get… taken."

"You mean Zeke? We really weren't sure if we wanted to keep him involved after everything that happened today. Plus, we didn't know where he went."

"Last I saw" Amethyst chimed in "He left you house and jumped onto the roof, but that was hours ago."

"… Weird."

The bus crested a hill and dipped downward as it descended towards Beach City. Street light and homes began to take the place of forests and fields, Steven could see the moonlit ocean stretch onward to the horizon. As the bus reached the bottom of the hill it shook and bounced violently, nearly knocking everyone out of their seats. The bus driver kept a steely grip on the wheel, muttering more obscenities about potholes and one directed at Mayor Dewey.

The bus took a left onto Main St. and another onto Fenton before pulling into a vacant parking lot and stopping.

"End of the line!" The driver shouted

The Steven, Connie, Amethyst, and Peridot rose from their seats and walked off the bus.

"Have a good night!" Steven said with a smile

The driver gave him a tired wave and shut the door.

Beach City was quiet and dark, save for the buzzing street lights. The quartet walked back to Main St. and towards the beach. Cold wind nipped at them, helping to keep them awake as they made their way to the temple and Steven's ruined home. They reached the board walk and took a moment to admire the dark waves that splashed on the snowy beach, the moon reflecting off of the water.

"You see that?" Amethyst asked

"See what?" Steven answered

"Up there, look."

Steven turned back and looked where Amethyst was pointing, the top of the old fish taco building on the board walk. He didn't see anything

"I don't see anything."

"There was something moving."

"Maybe it was a cat or something?"

"I don't know, I just don't want to get attacked again and wake up in another shack owned by some Gem collecting hobo."

"Zeke's a gem too"

"Yea, sure he is." Peridot added snidely "Let's go"

The group finished their sightseeing and continued down the beach to the temple. From the outside, Steven's home looked like an abandoned shell of its former self. Much of it was still heavily damaged from Aqua's attack and the addition of no light or signs of life gave it an unsettling air. Steven climbed the steps to the porch and pulled the blue tarp aside. Holding it as everyone filed inside.

"I'm going to grab some stuff." Steven said as everyone entered "We shouldn't have any trouble tracking Lapis after we leave the Kindergarten, but I'd rather have something anyway."

"Right" Connie nodded as she unzipped the duffle bag and pulled Rose's sword from it "Better safe than sorry"

Steven nodded "You see lion anywhere?"

Connie looked around and shook her head "I think he left again."

Steven sighed "Of course he did."

Connie nodded in agreement and Steven began emptying out the cabinets of the Kitchen. He grabbed packets of dried oatmeal, noodles, granola bars, and whatever else he could fit into his cheeseburger backpack. He then ran up to his room and crammed as many articles of clothing he could into his already near-bursting backpack. As he zipped his backpack shut, he noticed something on the ground. A long, charcoal gray scarf laid haphazardly on the floor. Steven looked at the kitchen counter and noticed that Zeke's black trench coat was still folded neatly on it. He apparently had not yet come to get his stuff back. Steven grabbed his backpack and left his room behind. He picked up the scarf and wound it into a tight coil before placing it next to the trench coat.

"You ready Steven?" Amethyst asked from the Warp pad

"Yea, coming!"

Steven ran to the warp pad and climbed up onto the glassy pedestal. Everyone was ready and waiting.

"So to recap" Steven said "We go to the Kindergarten, follow the GPS, and go to Charm city if need be."

"I've got a map and compass in case we need it" Connie added

"Good, we're all set then?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright" Connie announced "Let's go!"

The Warp pad emitted a chiming noise. Light emitted from its glassy surface and the quartet was broken into pieces, disappearing into the light. In less than a second they'd vanished and the light faded, leaving the house dark and Empty once more.

Zircon peeked his head over the window sill and stared into the dark house. He couldn't see anyone inside anymore. He stood up and walked inside. The cabinets were ransacked and the house was in as much disarray as it had been hours earlier. Zircon stared at the warp pad as he walked to the kitchen counter and collected his trench coat and scarf.

"Charm City, eh?"

Zeke unfolded his coat and pulled it on. He looped the belt and synched it tight to his waist.

"I must say kids, I'm impressed. I never pegged you for the types to charge headlong into danger without even bothering to come up with an actual plan. Or without asking for help."

Zircon uncoiled his scarf and wrapped it around his neck, slowly making his way up over his face.

"You're definitely Crystal Gems, No doubt about that."

Zircon checked himself over, making sure he was covered completely in his garb. The only piece he'd never removed was the ushanka that still sat on his head.

"Though of all the ways I see this ending, pretty isn't one of them."

Zircon turned and walked back towards the tarp. He pulled it open and nearly leapt out of his skin. Standing in front of him was Lion.

"…Hello again." Zeke said, trying not to seem nervous

Lion stared at him.

"So… you want to help or…?"

Lion yawned and walked past him into the house.

"Yea, thought so."

*Deep underground*

The Dark gem's chair came to a rest before a complex looking piece of machinery. A Tumorous amalgamation vaguely resembling a lathe of some fashion, attached to a computer and set before a large monitor. The lanky Gem rose from their chair with the sapphire in hand and approached the machine.

"This little beauty took quite some time to prepare." They said triumphantly "I'd hoped to get the chance to use it sooner but, sadly, things didn't play out that way. Oh well, better late than never I suppose. Besides, now I have a most worthwhile test subject"

The Gem placed the sapphire into the Lathe and strapped it in tightly. They moved to a monitor and began furiously tapping away at keys. The Machine whirred to life as a diode descended from a section of the machine towards the sapphire.

"Unfortunately, it may take a few days before I've… Calibrated you to the machine. But don't worry, it's a time I am more than willing to wait for. The results I am bound to receive will be a great compensation."

The diode blinked to life and a laser was fired into the sapphire, passing through it and into another diode on the other side.


	8. Best Laid Plans

Snow crunched beneath Zircon's boots as he trudged through the woods. The wind wrapped him in its cold embrace and refused to release him. Small icicles were beginning to form from the brim of his hat as snow encircled and danced around him. He'd been walking for what felt hours in a blizzard that would not cease.

"It's frickin' cold." Zeke muttered to himself. "Hope those kids were smart enough to find shelter."

It had been three days since Zircon had begun tracking the children. It had taken him some time to reach the kindergarten. By the time he'd arrived, Steven's group had long since left and their tracks were nearly swept away. Trying to follow them had been difficult, but not impossible. Though the blizzard that had rolled in only a few hours after he started tracking hadn't made it easy.

The ground descended into a clearing. A flat, circular stretch of land that was devoid of trees. The snow had the obvious signs of a struggle and was kicked up in all directions. A lone, broken tree laid haphazardly in the snow. Zircon carefully stepped down the decline and into the clearing. He stepped into the regions of the clearing that had as little snow as possible, relishing the chance to stand on more stable ground. He took a step and the ground sank slightly beneath his foot. Not in the manner accustom to snow, more akin to cloth or a cushion.

Zircon retracted his foot and stared at the imprint he'd just made. He knelt into the snow and dusted it off. Beneath it was a tattered and torn Cheeseburger shaped bag. Coated in bloody snow.

*a few hours earlier*

Behind a wall of gray clouds the morning sun began to rise. Not that Steven, Connie, Amethyst, or Peridot could see it through the torrent of unrelenting snow. Steven straggled behind, his breathing ragged and stomach growling.

"How much further?" Amethyst asked

"I don't know." Connie said "We haven't see anything identifiable in hours."

"So we're lost?" Steven whined

"No we're not. We just need to assess our surroundings and keep moving."

Amethyst stopped and did a slow 360 turn. "Trees, trees, trees, and, hey, more trees!"

"That doesn't help." Connie said as she pulled a folded map out of her back pocket and opened it. Holding the map in one hand and a small compass in the other, she turned until the needle pointed north. "… and neither does this map."

"Well it _is_ a map to a bunch of Chinese food places around the state." Amethyst said

"When are you going to let that go? I had no clue where to find one and just grabbed the closest thing I could find."

"Hey, I'm not complaining, Kung pao is good."

"So we're lost then?" Peridot reiterated

"No. We're not." Connie said again "We just need to find a point of reference and go from there."

"Well if we're doing it like that-" Amethyst added "Wanna stop and get some lo mein or something?"

Connie and Steven's stomachs growled in unison. Steven nearly doubled over on himself and Connie gritted her teeth as hunger pangs wracked the two of them. "Please stop talking about food." Connie asked

Amethyst held her hands up innocently "Sorry, keep forgetting about the raccoons."

"There were so many of them." Steven whispered fearfully

"We really should have kept a better eye on the bag." Connie agreed "Sorry Steven."

Steven shifted the tattered remains of his cheeseburger backpack. It was considerably lighter than it had been two nights ago. "It's ok, I'm more sorry that the battery on your phone died."

"I think we're all sorry about that." Connie agreed

Connie, folded the map and tucked it away in her pocket, frustrated. The hunger pangs were beginning to pass and they needed to keep moving. She could feel the cold wind sucking the warmth from her and it was getting harder to travel with the weather how it was. She stared at the compass and took a reading from it.

"We're going to have to go south." Connie said "We're bound to hit something eventually if we do that."

"Whatever we do, can we get on with it?" Peridot asked "The amount of precipitation right now is far from pleasant."

Connie closed the compass and the group began moving again. The wind howled and pushed back against them as their feet sank into the deep snow. The snow was blinding, all that greeted their vision was a wall of speckled white and gray. The first time Steven walked into a tree, it was funny. By the time Peridot had run into five, it had become stupid. Despite the setbacks the group continued forward, even as the ground became steep and the snow ever more deep. Progress slowed to a crawl, but still they pressed.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Steven asked, yelling over the wind

"The compass said it was-" Connie yelled back, the wind fighting her "We just need to keep moving."

"That's hard to do when we can't go five steps without stopping" Peridot groaned

The wind shifted suddenly, knocking Connie and Steven off balance and tumbling back down the hill. They reached the bottom and laid there panting.

"Or without you two falling over."

Connie glowered at Peridot.

"We're hungry and tired." Steven groaned "We haven't eaten in two days and it's been hard to sleep when it's so cold out."

Peridot sighed "I know… sorry."

Amethyst trudged down the hill and next to Steven "I got an idea." She grabbed Steven and hoisted him onto her shoulder "we'll carry and you lead, aight?"

"n-no we can-" Steven stammered as he tried to wriggle free. He soon gave up, he was exhausted. "… ok, let's go."

Amethyst rolled her eyes and hoisted Connie onto her other shoulder. Amethyst and Peridot continued up the hill, Amethyst walked ahead while Peridot trailed behind. Connie continued checking the compass as they went, always ensuring they didn't falter off what little course they had. They mounted the hill and continued onward through the seemingly endless trees and rolling hills. The snow growing ever more deep and dense, drowning out the world around them in a sea of white. The group crested a hill and began to descend.

"See?" Amethyst asked "Much easier"

"Yes, but you shouldn't have to carry us" Steven commented

"Oh relax. It's not like-"

Amethyst suddenly pitched forward, tumbling into Peridot. The four individuals rolled down the snowy hill and landed in a heap at the bottom, with Peridot flying the furthest ahead.

"… You're gonna trip?" Connie groaned

Amethyst responded with an unintelligible groan.

Connie struggled in the deep snow for a moment, trying to raise herself up. Her arms floundered against the unpacked snow that surrounded her. With great effort, she made enough space to lift herself up from her snowy hollow. The area they had landed in was small and devoid of trees, it was oddly circular for a forest clearing.

"You know, I'm quite fond of earth's bizarre weather patterns." Peridot chided "But I am slowly getting tired of this white mess you call snow."

"You're not the only one." Connie agreed "But we have to be getting somewhere. Hold on a sec."

Connie looked at the snow surrounding her, there were dozens of small divots generated by their tumble. Most were bottomed out by snow, but one of them held Connie's compass, having flown from her grasp.

"I have no clue where my compass went." Connie said

"Here." Peridot groaned as she raised her hand. From a hole a little ahead of Connie, a small compass floated out of the snow. She reached out and seized it from the air.

"Thank you, now let's-"

Connie stopped short as she stared at her compass, thoroughly confused. Steven, Amethyst, and Peridot picked themselves up and moved next to Connie as she stared blankly at the compass. They soon learned why.

"Connie, what's wrong?" Steven asked

"The needle." Connie said, distressed and tapping on the case of the compass. "It's pointing the complete opposite way it was before."

"What!?" Everyone else exclaimed

"That doesn't make any sense!" Steven said

"Not necessarily" Peridot pointed out "Magnetic poles flip all the time. According to some logs I've read the earth's poles were swapped back during the rebellion."

"That doesn't help us now though!" Connie said "Poles don't just change overnight, much less in the span of a minute."

"Hmm… let me take a look at it."

Connie handed the compass to Peridot. Peridot examined the plastic and metal tool. She tilted and shook the box furiously before trying more dynamic movements.

"… What are you doing?" Steven asked

"It is my experience" Peridot grunted "That most antiquated earth technology can be easily fixed by wildly vibrating and concussing it."

"Hitting the compass won't fix it." Connie said

Peridot continued shaking the compass, insistent that she was correct "Yes. It . Wil-"

The compass slipped free from Peridot's grip, sailed through the air and smacked against a tree. She fell silent.

"Oh no." Steven said quietly

Connie scrambled through the snow to the tree. The snow was considerably lighter beneath it, finding the compass was easier. Connie seized the compass and stared at it, still confused.

"It changed again!" Connie shouted turning back to the group.

"I told you I could fix it!" Peridot shouted

"Just because the needle moved doesn't… mean…"

Connie traced the direction of the needle with her eyes. It was pointed straight at Peridot.

"Mean what?" Peridot asked

Connie approached Peridot and stared at the needle, it twitched slightly. Connie moved the compass from side to side, the needle maintained a hard course towards Peridot.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Connie sighed dejectedly "Peridot?"

"What?"

"Are you… Magnetic?"

"Well, technically yes. I can move meta-"

"But are _you_ magnetic? Do you, like, ever get bits of metal stuck to you for no reason?"

"Hmm… not that I can- Oh wait! I do remember this one time. Lapis and I were arranging the barn and there was a collection of nails and filings on the floor. Some did get stuck to me for a few days, why?"

"Because the compass is pointing straight at you."

The group fell silent for a moment. Connie tossed the compass to Peridot, "Look for yourself."

Peridot caught the compass out of the air and looked at it. She initially saw nothing wrong with it either. Only after she began moving did she notice that the needle truly did remain fixed at her, even as she spun in circles trying to prove it wasn't. Only after she grew dizzy and had fallen to the ground did she accept the truth.

"We've been following me this whole time." She said in a grave voice

"Then that means…" Amethyst added

"We're lost" Connie admitted

The wind howled and the snow continued to drift as the group stood there, in the cold. Despite the gray clouds, the day was still young. Time was yet on their side.

"We need to keep moving then." Steven said, mustering his determination "If we don't things are only going to get worse."

"But Steven" Connie said "We don't know where to go"

"Maybe we can use Peridot as our needle." Steven offered

Peridot and Amethyst looked at Steven, confused.

"If you're magnetic then we might be able to use you like the needle."

"Steven" Peridot spoke "There are several reason why that won't work."

"Why not? You _are_ magnetic"

"True, but if I could be used to point the way I probably would have noticed by now."

"… Maybe not." Connie said

"ok, and why would that be?"

"Most magnetic metals aren't strong enough to work as compasses, but they can be if their electrons are arranged in the right way."

"I fail to see how this relates to me being a compass."

"Well maybe, and this is only a guess, maybe we can align you to tell which way is north."

Peridot folded her arms "And how would you accomplish that?"

Connie pursed her lids for a moment and thought, Steven came up with an answer first "We can make you into one of those electro-things!"

Peridot gave him a confused look "Electro what?"

Connie thought about what Steven said for a moment before understanding "I think he means an electromagnet."

"So, what, you think shocking me will turn me into a compass?"

"Maybe not shocking you, but-"

Amethyst reached out her hand and shot an electric arc through Peridot. The green gem tensed and contorted herself suddenly, letting out a surprised yelp and flopping to the ground. Steven and Connie stared at Amethyst.

"What are you doing!?" Steven screeched

"What? We aren't getting anywhere by just talking, plus I thought it would be funny."

"It wasn't." Peridot groaned weakly from her new position in the snow.

"For you maybe."

Peridot glared at Amethyst as she picked herself up from the snow. She grimaced and began to speak. But stopped and went wide eyed suddenly. She squared her shoulders, turned 75 degrees to the left and pointed.

"North is that way." She said

Connie, Amethyst, and Steven stared wide eyed at Peridot.

"Holy cow" Connie said "I didn't think that would actually work."

"I'm glad it did." Amethyst said "I was getting tired of listening to everyone talk about compasses and magnets."

"Then let's get going" Peridot groaned "I don't want to get shocked again."

"Right, let's-"

The sound of cracking lumber echoed in from the distance, followed closely by an animalistic growl.

"What was that?" Connie asked

"Trouble." Amethyst said bluntly

"It's the raccoons again!" Steven shouted "Run!"

"Steven, I don't think it's the raccoons." Connie corrected

From the direction of the noise, a black bear came rushing through the underbrush. Spittle frothed from the bear's mouth as it breathed raggedly.

"Bear!" Steven screamed

The bear charged the group at full speed, Steven barely had time to summon his shield before it was upon them. But then the unexpected came as the bear continued to run. It slammed full force into amethyst, knocking her into the snow, and continued on its course through the blizzard. Disappearing into the white.

"That was… weird." Amethyst groaned from the ground.

"I know" Steven agreed "Don't bears usually hibernate during the winter?"

"Yea, unless they run low on fat." Connie answered "But that shouldn't happen for at least a few more months."

"That isn't an issue." Amethyst said as she stood again "He had plenty of fat on his bones still, trust me."

"Then what was it doing up?"

"Maybe you could ask that thing!" Peridot said, pointing in the direction the bear had come from.

From the underbrush came another creature, around eight feet tall and covered in thick, matted brown fur. The fur obscured much of its body and face but it was strong looking, its arms and legs were as thick as the broken tree it was carrying in its right hand. The only part of it that seemed to be devoid of hair was the region around its mouth, where large yellowed teeth were barred. It stood on two legs, with massive feet and hands.

"Connie-" Steven said

"On it." She replied, unzipping her bag and pulling rose's sword from its sheath The group began to pull itself into a close knit formation.

"What is that?" Peridot asked

"I don't know." Steven answered "Do you think it's a gem?"

Amethyst sniffed the air and gagged "doubt it, pretty sure we don't smell _that_ bad."

The big footed creature positioned itself into the snow, towering over Steven's group. It let loose a low, throaty growl and thumped its chest with its free left hand.

"What's it doing?" Peridot asked, fear readily present in her voice

"I think it's trying to scare us." Steven said, fear also beginning to grip him.

"Well it's working." Connie said

"We just need to stay calm and-"

The creature hocked its tree-bludgeon at the group, the bludgeon narrowly missed Steven, Connie, and Peridot. Amethyst was not so lucky. The bludgeon found its mark and hit Amethyst square in the face. The momentum carried here away from the group and back into the snow.

"Amethyst!"

The creature's growling erupted into a roar as it charged the group. The deep snow had no effect on the creature's movement, as it blew out of the way as the creature sprinted full tilt towards the group. Steven and Connie struggled to dive off to the side through the unpacked snow. The beast ignored Steven and Connie, instead choosing to grab Peridot as she back pedaled into the snow.

"Not again!" She screamed as the beast closed a massive hand around her arm and began to flail her about.

"Hold on Peridot!" Steven shouted, he hurled his shield at the creature. It connected with its chest and knocked the creature off balance. Amethyst threw the creature's club off of her and pulled herself from the snow once more and glared at the creature.

"I'm sick and tired of getting pushed into the snow!"

Amethyst screamed, summoning her whip and launching herself at the creature, wreathed in purple flames. She collided with the off balance creature and knocked it onto its backside. Before the creature could react she followed through with a rapid series of punches to its now singed chest. She continued with launching herself upward, delivering a knee-strike to the forehead of the creature. She finished by snapping her whip back and raking the creature's head.

The creature howled in pain from its position in the snow, struggling to get its bearings and retaliate. Connie took this chance, having drawn the rose's sword she charged the creature and swung the massive blade at the creature. The creature, most likely without meaning to, swung Peridot in the way and slapped her against the flat of the sword. The sword was deflected and moving Connie off balance.

"Ow!" She shouted through the flailing

"Sorr-"

The creature swung again, smacking Peridot against Connie at full force. Connie fell into the snow as the creature rose to its feet. It bellowed and made quick movements towards Connie. Raising a massive foot, it aimed itself to crush the girl.

"Connie!"

Steven hurled another Shield at the creature, but it was wary this time. The creature balanced itself, spun, and smacked the shield away using Peridot.

"Ow!" Peridot shouted even louder

"Incoming!" Shouted Amethyst

Amethyst lashed her whip out and lassoed the tree-club, yanking it into the air and rocketing towards the creature. The club hit, but had no effect other than making the creature angry. This only became compounded, as Amethyst began whipping the beast repeatedly while Connie scrambled up from the snowy ground. Connie rose and put a short distance between her and the creature.

Connie readied her sword for another strike as Amethyst continued whipping the creature. Steven summoned another shield and began trying to come up with a way to fight the creature. Amethyst lashed her whip once more, this time ensnaring Peridot.

"Ow! Will you clods stop hitting me!"

"No" Amethyst answered, as she pulled hard, trying to wrench Peridot free from the creature's grasp. Amethyst's whip was pulled taught as she and the creature struggled for the small green gem. Steven and Connie took this chance. Steven charged the creature and rammed it with his shield while Connie delivered an overhead swing.

Steven's attack nailed the creature. The creature released Peridot and she went flying towards Amethyst. Connie's attack followed suit, though it didn't hit as true as Steven's, Connie's blade nicked the creature's shoulder and sliced down its back. Peridot landed next to Amethyst with a thud.

The creature wasn't happy. With a mighty roar it spun around and swung a massive arm at the children. Steven raised his shield as the hit connected, it plowed Steven into Connie and knocked the both of them into a tree. The creature carried forward its momentum. It kicked at the snow, sending a mountain of the packed ice at Peridot and Amethyst. Amethyst rolled off to the side and avoided the attack, but Peridot had failed to recover, and got buried under the mountain.

Amethyst recovered and glared at the creature "Watch where you're-"

The Creature seized its club and lunged at Amethyst, knocking her into the snow and landing over top of her. The creature slammed her in the face with its free hand as it clubbed her limbs. With each strike, waves of air kicked up snow and redirected the snow that hadn't reached the ground yet. All the while it loosed an unearthly howling, sounding between an angered lion and a legion of undead.

"Amethyst!" Steven shouted, hurling his shield at the creature's back. The shield impacted the creature's back, it stopped its assault and slowly, menacingly, turned to face the two children. Even with whatever eyes the creature may have had obscured by its thick pelt, they could see its bloodlust.

The creature rose, clutching Amethyst by the head in one hand and holding its battered wooden club in the other. Its mouth hung open and its breathing was ragged, its hot breath forming clouds that swirled around its many yellowed teeth. Steven and Connie stood frozen in place, terrified by the thing that was standing before them.

"Connie?" Steven asked

"Yea?"

"Fuse?"

"Oh yea."

The children's hand fumbled with each other as they tried to lock grip. They shook from fear and hunger even as they clasped each other and pulled themselves into one being. Stevonnie stood in the blizzard. Their arms, legs, and stomach exposed to the wind by the children's unchanged clothing. The cold raked across them like thousands of icy nails.

"L-let them-m g-go" They chattered, as they summoned another shield and readied their sword.

The creature growled and tightened its grip around Amethyst's head until she exploded in a puff of smoke and sound that was lost in the blizzard. Amethyst's gem landed softly in the snow.

"… Ok h-have it y-your way-y."

The creature pounded its chest, roared and charged at Stevonnie, who dodged out of its swings. Their newfound height helped them navigate the deep snow quicker, but they were hungry, and they could feel their weakness setting in. They needed to end this quickly.

Stevonnie slashed their blade at the chest of the creature, it was intercepted by the creature's club. Chopping into it and hacking a small chunk from its flesh. The creature retaliated with a punch, and connected their fist to Stevonnie's shield. Stevonnie skidded backward slightly, but refused to relinquish ground. They side stepped and spun closer into the creature, slashing their sword under its arm and into its stomach. The creature roared in pain and surprise before backhanding Stevonnie away. The creature swung furiously with its club its impotent strikes bounced off of Stevonnie's shield as they carefully maneuvered around the creature. Then the creature struck low, aiming for Stevonnie's legs. It connected and Stevonnie's legs were swept out from underneath them. Stevonnie dropped to her knees and the creature made a grab for their head.

"Whoa!" Stevonnie exclaimed

They ducked out of the way in time to avoid the hands of the creature from grabbing their face, but too slow to avoid it grabbing their backpack. The creature gripped the faux cheeseburger and hoisted Stevonnie into the air before slamming them into the ground. They repeated this several times, flailing and smashing them around as recompense. Stevonnie only broke free when the stitching of the backpack finally gave out. Stevonnie flew upward slightly, before crashing into some tree branches and tumbling back to the forest floor.

"Getting a weird sense of déjà vu here." Stevonnie groaned

Stevonnie felt a warm sensation trickling from their nose and down to their mouth. They could taste blood. They spat and tried to blink, one of their eyes wasn't seeing straight. It wasn't as bad as when they'd fought Aqua, but things still hurt. The hunger pangs returned and Stevonnie slumped back against a tree. The creature tossed aside the backpack and closed in on them, still beating its chest and roaring.

"You mind keeping it down? I've got a bit of a headache."

The creature charged one last time, swinging with all its might. Stevonnie couldn't dodge it, they were running on empty. So they did the only thing they could think of and raised their shield. The club collided with the shield. At that moment, a high frequency shockwave emanated from the surface of the shield. Snow shook free from the trees all around and the creature recoiled, dropping its club and clasping its hands to its ears in pain. Stevonnie seized the opportunity, bolting from their slump they raised their sword and thrust it into the chest of the creature as hard of they could. The sword sank up to the hilt into the creature. The creature went rigid for a moment, then relaxed and exploded in a burst of smoke. A small brown and caramel striped gemstone landed in the snow. Stevonnie fell to their knees, panting.

"Huh… S-so you w-were… a g-gem." Stevonnie bubbled the brown gem and sent it home.

Stevonnie slumped back into the snow and sat a moment before defusing. Both Connie and Steven shared the injuries incurred by their fusion, neither was in the mood to keep moving. But they knew they had to, especially once Peridot clawed her way out of her mountain of snow.

"Is it gone?" She asked

"Yea, we're good." Steven said breathlessly

"Ok, where's Amethyst?"

"Buried in the snow, hold on."

Steven tumbled out of the snow and stumbled through the snow to the place where Amethyst had been poofed, her Gem had fallen into the snow and had almost been covered. But Steven picked her up and dusted her off.

"Is she going to be ok?" Peridot asked nervously

"Yea, she was just poofed, I don't think the creature was smart enough to try cracking her gem."

Steven pocketed Amethyst and walked over to the remains of his backpack. It was tattered and torn even more than when the raccoons had attacked. He could have fixed it with his spit. But his mouth was dry and he was beginning to feel very thirsty, he and Connie hadn't had much to drink since the night before. There was no salvaging it.

"Goodbye, old friend." Steven said, as blood ran from his nose and onto the canvas of the bag. He placed it carefully into the snow and turned back to Connie and Peridot.

"Ready to keep moving?" Connie asked, not wanting to move but knowing she had to

Steven nodded, "You still know the way Peridot?"

Peridot nodded and pointed, "That way is still north, we just have to walk the other way."

The group nodded collectively and began their trek into the growing storm.

**Present**

Steven's arms and Legs felt like Jelly as he and Connie stumbled into the mouth of the small cave. They had gotten far in the few hours since their encounter with the big footed creature, but they still had no idea where they were. The sun was almost set and the temperature was dropping, they needed to find shelter and this cave was as good as any.

Steven, Connie, and Peridot flopped onto the cave floor, crusted in snow and ice. The two humans were half frozen, half starved, and fully parched. They needed to rest. Amethyst hadn't had the opportunity to reform yet, but being stuck in Steven's pocket hadn't given her the opportunity to try.

The wind howled and the snow danced just outside the cave. They were wild and freely following their own tune as the wind tried to reign them back, it was both one of the most beautiful and scary things Steven and Connie had ever seen, knowing that there was little to stop the cold from claiming them at any moment.

"S-steven?" Connie asked, taking a seat next to him

"Yea?"

"Do you think you can make a bubble? It might help keep the cold out."

"Y-Yea, hold on-"

Steven focused and tried to create a bubble. The pink light expanded from his gem and started to encompass the group. But before it could wrap around Peridot, it grew weak and began to crumble. Steven didn't have the energy to maintain a bubble.

"I-I'm sorry C-Connie. I can't."

"I-it's ok." Connie said with a weak chuckle "It's been a long day."

"Y-yea…"

Steven was beginning to feel tired. Really tired. Connie was starting to feel it too. Neither wanted to sleep alone, it was too cold.

"S-steven, um…" Connie started, her cheeks burning red from either wind burn or from blushing "Do you mind if I sleep next to you?"

"Huh!?" Steven responded

"I-it's just that" Connie backpedaled nervously "it's cold and-"

"Oh! No, no it's cool, yea, sorry, sorry."

"Ok, heh, thanks."

Connie slid closer to Steven and leaned her head on his shoulder. Steven wasn't sure if it was because of Connie, but for a moment he didn't feel so cold. He also smelled something reminiscent to strawberry jam. But soon that warmth faded as the cold wind leeched the heat from him and Connie. He could feel his eyes getting heavy and he was scared, The last thing Steven could remember seeing is the worried look on Peridot's face.

Steven felt the world slowly chip away, everything seemed distant. He felt as though he was floating in a blank, dark void. There was nothing except the cold, but soon even that began to chip away until there was no pain left. Slowly, he could feel himself sinking into it. It seemed peaceful, tranquil even. He wanted to stay.

Then something landed on top of him, it didn't bother him at first. But with each passing second he could feel the cold returning, pain and all. He could feel something tugging at his feet, he wanted to kick, but his body was too numb to obey him. He could feel the cold biting at his feet as his boots and socks were removed. At first the cold was unpleasant, but a growing warmth began to wrap around his feet and spread upward, warming his body and driving out the cold. The peaceful feeling began to fade, but it didn't bother Steven. He wanted the warmth more.

Slowly, Steven's body began to listen to him again. It started with his toes and spread with the warmth. He could feel Connie next to him, shivering a little but growing more solid as time passed. He wasn't sure how long it took. But before he knew it, Steven felt strength return to him even with his body as tired as it was.

Steven cracked his eyes open and was blinded by a soft light. He could hear the crackling of fire and could smell wood smoke and cooked meat. His eyes began to adjust to the world around him. He was still in the cave, only now a small campfire was set at him and Connie's feet. Their boots and socks had been removed and placed near it and some sticks with strange pieces of meat. Peridot sat in the same spot she had been before, now staring intently into the fire.

"P-peridot?" Steven asked weakly

Peridot's eyes bolted from the flames and up towards Steven "Steven!"

She rushed from the opposite side of the cave over to Steven. She smiled down at him and gave a relieved smile.

"How are you feeling?"

Steven stayed quiet for a moment, "Hungry, what happened?"

Peridot spoke at a mile a minute, "You and Connie fell asleep and it kept getting colder and I didn't know what to do. I tried doing things to help but it seemed like everything I did seemed to make everything worse and then there was this bear that showed up and-"

Steven's head was swimming, "Peridot please slow down."

"Oh, right, sorry. Um… Things were getting worse and I didn't know how to help. But then _he_ showed up and-."

"He?" Steven asked, then he realized that there was something laying on top of him and Connie, a black trench coat with an impressively thick, and soft, fur liner.

"That would be me." Zeke said, stepping through the mouth of the cave with a large bundle of wet, snow coated wood. His dark turtleneck, scarf, and hat were coated in fresh snow. He lowered his scarf and tossed the wet wood next to the fire to dry.

"Zeke?" Steven asked

"Who else? Garnet?" Zeke asked angrily "Peridot filled me in on what happened."

Peridot glared at Zircon, he glared right back at her. Zircon checked the meat that was cooking on the fire. Satisfied with it, he plucked the sticks from the fire and set them off to the side before setting a metal tin filled with snow in their place. Steven sat up and looked around the illuminated cave.

"Steven?" Connie asked weakly

"Connie!"

Connie sat up and looked around at the illuminated cave, having the same initial reactions that Steven had himself. Right down to seeing Zircon.

"Zeke?" Connie asked

"Yes, yes, you both know I'm here now." Zeke said dismissively, he held out to sticks of meat to the children. "Eat, you're both probably starving."

Connie and Steven took the meet and looked at it, unsure what it was or if it was safe to eat. It was slightly charred and smelled strange, not like any meat they'd had before.

"What is it?" Connie asked

"Prime rib" Zeke said sarcastically "Does it matter? Are you hungry or not?"

Connie and Steven exchanged looks and stared at the meat.

"…Ugh, fine." Zeke said "I'll tell you what it is after you've taken a few bites, just eat. I'm working on getting you some water."

Steven and Connie had no confidence in what they were being given. But were too hungry to keep arguing. Steven picked up the meat and bite into a section of it.

It was the best thing he'd ever tasted.

It tasted a little like pork and chicken mixed together. It was tender and moist, almost melting in his mouth. Even the charred bits tasted like heaven. Before he knew it, he'd torn through half of the stick. Connie wasn't far behind him, eating so fast she nearly tore off pieces of the stick itself.

"So I take it you two are hungry?" Zeke asked

The two nodded in agreement, their mouths full of food.

"Good, hunger _is_ the best seasoning. Especially when you're eating squirrel."

Steven and Connie stopped chewing immediately and stared wide eyed at Zeke, then at the food in front of them, then at Zeke again.

"Now that I've got your attention, I'm going to give you five seconds to prepare yourselves."

Steven swallowed, "Five seconds for what?"

"Four."

"What are you doing?" Connie asked

"Three."

"Zeke what's going to happen?" Steven asked, now a little concerned

"Two, Peridot you should cover your ears."

"Zeke is this really the time to be joki-"

"One."

Steven and Connie covered their ears and shut their eyes for whatever was coming. They were greeted by the smell of pine and steam. The two unclenched themselves and were greeted by two makeshift cups of green tea with pine needle floating in them.

"Your tea is ready." Zeke said with a Cheshire grin, "I doubt either of you have had much to drink, so take it slow."

Steven and Connie exchanged uneasy looks and chuckled a little. They took their cups and sipped from the tea, it was sour but refreshing.

"Now then" Zeke said, with an eerie calm in his voice "Let's have a nice little talk regarding your actions up until now."

The two children remained silent for a moment.

"We're sorry we didn't take you with us." Connie said "We-"

"Oh no, I'm not mad about that." Zeke said bluntly "In fact I understand it completely, I haven't done much to build confidence in you, and you thought it would be better to brave it without me. That's on me, you have no reason to apologize there."

"Then what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the stupidity you used to come up with this plan." Zeke said, the calm fading from his voice. "Do either of you have any idea how reckless and dangerous what you did was?"

"Well, maybe it wasn't the _best_ plan" Steven admitted

"Maybe? Steven you had what to be the absolute worst plan I've ever heard of."

"You don't even know what it was."

"Oh no? Let me summarize:" Zeke cleared his throat "We run off into the night, grab some food, walk a few hundred miles; following a phone who's battery charge lasts about four hours at best-"

"It lasted six." Connie added quietly

"Then, after we've traveled several days through the blizzard we _clearly_ could have checked for, let's fight the monster that put _Garnet_ and _Pearl_ through the ringer, along with every other corruption that's probably lying in wait. This has to be, the greatest plan, possibly ever."

"Ok, so there were some holes-" Steven admitted

" _Some_ holes!? Kid, the only plan that could've been worse than this is if you walked up to Homeworld and said 'Hey look at me! I'm Rose Quartz! Kill me!"

"OK, we know we messed up" Connie said "please don't rub it in."

"No no no, you're going to sit there and listen to what I have to say. Because I'm pretty sure I need to spell this out to you."

"We got lost and didn't have much time to prepare." Steven said "If we had more time-"

"You had more than enough time." Zeke interrupted "You were more worried about not being able to take Connie with you."

"We're in this together." Connie said angrily "My parents weren't going to let me help."

"Smart of them, it shows how much they care about you to not want you to do something this stupid."

"But I _wanted_ to!"

"It doesn't matter what you want, sometimes the best choices require some sacrifice."

"Well we made it pretty far anyway" Steven said, trying to calm Connie down "We can't have done too badly."

Zeke chuckled "You don't get it do you? When I found you guys, you and Connie were a few minutes from _freezing_ to death!"

Steven and Connie fell silent.

"That's not an exaggeration. If I was even a few minutes slower in finding you, No amount of healing spit would undo what would have happened to you."

Peridot glared at Zircon, he turned his attention to her. "And if I'm right, you don't know thing one about caring for people, do you?"

Peridot didn't answer.

Silence filled the cave, save for the crackling of the campfire. Zircon stared at the two children as they considered what he'd just told them.

"What'd you expect us to do?" Steven asked "We were trying to do the right thing, we only wanted to save Garnet, Pearl, and Lapis."

Zircon gave a sigh, "Honestly? I don't know."

"… I'm sorry." Connie said, bowing her head slightly, clearly growing sad.

"Don't be" Zeke said "I know what you did came from a good place, I'm not going to punish you for trying to do the right thing. Only for doing it in a stupid way."

"Then what are you going to do?" Steven asked

"The only sensible thing for an adult to do in this situation. Hand you over to your parents."

Steven stared at Zircon's opalescent eyes. They gave nothing away, only glittering in the light of the fire. Even the gem on his face maintained its cold, colorless hue compared to the blue he'd seen it hold. Steven closed his eyes and slumped against the cave wall. Resigned to what was going to happen.

"… Although, the sensible things for being an adult and being _gem_ are totally different."

Steven and Connie looked up at Zircon, who stared at the two over the fire. The Cheshire grin had returned to his face.

"I will have to return you to your parents for some sort of punishment. But… maybe I could see fit to hold that off for a few days."

"Are you saying-" Connie asked "You're going to help us?"

"Oh no, not at all. What I'm saying is, maybe I get you somewhere safe. Maybe I get you rested and ready. Maybe I help you have a better chance at finding Garnet and Pearl. And maybe… just maybe, I somehow convince you that you can trust me."

Steven, Connie, and Peridot looked at Zircon over the fire.

"Of course, that's if you'd be willing to let me try."

"…Ok." Steven said with a smile

Connie and Peridot looked at Steven, confused.

"… Wait, really?" Zircon asked

"Yeah, I mean you were worried enough to hike out into a blizzard for three days to find us, and you want to help us find everyone. I'm sure, we could do with a little help. Right guys?"

Connie and Peridot exchanged looks for a moment, then nodded.

Zeke laughed a little. "Then I guess that's it then, get The Amethyst out here so we can fill her in. We'll rest for about…" Zeke slid back the sleeve of his sweater and checked a beat up digital watch "I'd say four hours, then we'll get moving. It's better to not waste too much time here in the cold and we've got a good distance between here and Wilmingmore."

Steven nodded in agreement and began fishing in his pocket for Amethyst. He slowed down for a moment and thought about what Zeke just said. "Wait, aren't we closer to Charm City?"

"Charm City!? Ha! You're _way_ off course if that's where you want to go. Charm City's easily a hundred some-odd miles west. Got to say, you guys made good time for three days of hiking."

"That's strange"

"More than you would know, but you _are_ by far the strangest kids I've ever met."

"I guess you haven't met Onion then."


	9. Fear The Unknown

*some hours prior*

Deep underground and at the farthest reaches of the cavern, The Dark Gem hovered on her throne. Before her were dozens of sleek, crystalline monitors. Each connected to the network of pulsating veins that crept along the walls and floor of the cavern. It had been three solar cycles since she had placed the sapphire into her machine. No results had presented themselves yet, but she had expected this. The machine she was using was experimental, perhaps the only one of its kind. The few trial runs she had attempted had yielded promising results but required time to prepare. She'd known this and was prepared to wait for the results. What she had not been expecting, was the silence within the polisher. The dark gem pursed her lips and glared at the monitors. It had been some time since she had released the ruby into the polisher. The systems she'd designed and created could track any corrupted gem that was placed into the polisher. Yet she'd received no data regarding the ruby. It was… perplexing, vexingly so.

"Hmm. Perhaps there was an issue with the release." They said to themselves "The chances that they were trapped during one of the Polisher's adjustment cycles should be minimal… but…"

The dark gem tapped a series of keys on the arms of her throne, a holographic keyboard flickered into existence before her. Her fingers moved fluidly across the keys. She had more advanced means of interacting with her systems, but was more accustomed to the use of buttons than the data sensors Homeworld had begun implementing during the rebellion. They were too… invasive for her taste. Even with her having the whole of the earth's material deposits at her disposal, she preferred this more archaic manner of interaction over more advanced means. Even if it _was_ slower and more prone to personal error.

The dark gem finished typing and waited. The sound of grinding stone and metal echoed from elsewhere in the cavern.

"If you were trapped, my little simple minded corundumite, this should free you." The dark gem paused for a moment and pondered something. "Perhaps I should release the pearl the as well. Worst comes to worst, I believe the loss of such a disposable specimen would be acceptable."

*further underground*

Ruby opened her eyes, and was greeted by the dark, rocky crag that had last met her gaze some days ago. Far into the distance, luminescent cracks glittered like stars in the night sky. They provided no true light in the void that surrounded her, but did serve to further confuse her. Though she was underground, how could there be stars in the sky above her? Without Sapphire she felt lost and disoriented.

Ruby sat up on the gravel and probed fruitlessly through the darkness for a moment. She then focused and began to emit light from her gem. A crimson, conical beam leapt from her palm and illuminated part of the world around her. She found only more gravel and stone, though she had some space of open land surrounding her.

"… seriously, what is going on?" She growled "I feel like I have no idea what's happening. Maybe Sapphire would? Oh right, I was trying to find her!"

Ruby quickly began whipping around, scanning the nearby land for Sapphire. She didn't find her. So she tried something different.

"Sapphire!" Ruby Shouted as loud as she could, her voice echoing into the distance. "Sapphire, where are- wait… wasn't there something else?"

Far in the distance, a howl echoed out into the darkness. The sound of scattering stones and the scraping of claws on stone drew close.

"Yes there was!" Ruby shouted, summoning her gauntlet as the creatures approached her from the darkness.

Slowly a pair of amber colored orbs blinked into existence. Ruby took a stance and shone her light in the face of the snake-like corruption that stood before her once more. It approached her unafraid, this time there was no ring of fire to instill caution. Though the light she cast on it did provide some initial hesitation.

"Ok, just you and me." Ruby growled "no giant bat-things or fire this time just you and me…"

A second set of amber orbs blinked open to the right of the corruption, Ruby's light flitted over to it and wavered for a moment. There was a second snake creature. Then appeared a third set. A fourth, a fifth, and even a sixth.

"There's more than one of you!?" Ruby shouted in confusion.

The closest creature leapt from the darkness, pouncing at Ruby. Ruby dipped to the side as the creature grazed her right arm. The rest of the group followed suit. Pouncing, removing any room for Ruby to react. They landed on Ruby and she began grappling against them. One gripped her right arm with their scaly paws and held with a crushing force. The creature ripped her from the crowd of its fellows and towards its opened jaws. The creature clamped it gnarled teeth into Ruby's arm and ran, with Ruby scraping against the ground as it fled. She bounced and flopped against the gravel and stones, scattering and casting them away.

"Stop- ow- dragging me- owww- you stupid-"

Ruby slammed face first into a large rock, before flipping over it and having the back and top of her head dragged further along.

"OWW! Okay that's it!"

Ruby opened her hand and caught as much loose gravel she could as the creature continued to drag her. She struggled to steady and focus herself, drawing all of her frustration towards her stone laden hand. The gravel began to crackle and hiss. Some of the gravel crumbled in her grip, those that didn't trapped the heat and began to glow. She growled and hurled the glowing rocks at the creature's face.

The creature yelped in surprise as the blistering stones pelted and burned its skin. The creature released Ruby, she skidded and bounced to a stop. The creature's momentum carried it a bit further, it clawed at the ground to slow itself but only slid further on the gravel.

Ruby regained her balance and stood on the gravel. She shook the pain from her arm and re-summoned her gauntlet. She didn't have time to draw light onto the creature. But the large amber orbs, perhaps its eyes, glowed eerily in the dark. She didn't need to see the creature itself to hit it.

The amber eyes danced for a moment in the darkness, their gaze affixed to Ruby. Ruby could hear the scrape of gravel as it moved, not too far away she could her similar noise. They hadn't gotten far from the creature's pack, she needed to pummel this thing before they got here.

The creature lunged, Ruby couldn't see but she could feel the air being pushed off and hear the click of colliding teeth as the creature closed its jaws in front of her. With near lighting speed the creature reopened its jaws, trying to encircle Ruby. She caught them and held them stiff. The creature strained its jaws against Ruby's strength but got nowhere. The creature began to shake its head, trying to free itself from Ruby. Ruby may have held the creature's jaws, but she had no control over the gravel beneath her feet. Ruby struggled to maintain her balance against the shifting ground.

"I don't have time for this." Ruby grunted

Despite her short stature, Ruby tried kicking the creature in the throat. Much to her surprise and enjoyment, it worked. The creature instinctively retracted its jaws and began making a rasping cough. Ruby didn't let up, she took the opportunity and decked the creature with a right hook. Following it by locking both of her fists together and slamming them down on the creature with an overhead strike. The creature crumbled to the gravel, dazed and wheezing. Ruby kicked the creature in the face and punched it again.

"That's for dragging me through the dirt."

The sound of shifting gravel drew closer from behind Ruby, the other creatures were almost upon her. She needed to move. After delivering another kick to the creature Ruby held out her gem, lighting the way before her as she bolted off into the darkness.

It was hard for Ruby to notice any movements in the darkness. Her vision was tunneled by the light of her gem and her need to run. But around her she could hear movement. The shifting and scraping of gravel and stone. She was unsure whether the other creatures had caught up with her or if there other things lurking in the gloom around her. She didn't stop to check, she was too busy trying to avoid the problems that were already nipping at her heels. She ran as fast and as far as her small legs could carry her. But she couldn't shake the creatures.

The beam of light from Ruby's gem stopped against a large smooth stone. She shifted to go around it but only found the stone following her. Ruby backpedaled and tried to slow herself, losing balance on the gravel and sliding into the stone. She examined the stone and noticed something odd. It seemingly rose from the ground and spread in all directions, even curving backwards in the direction she'd just come. It took Ruby a moment to process what she was looking at. It wasn't a rock, it was a wall. One she'd just trapped herself in front of. With the pack closing in.

She could hear them getting closer, the sound of their movements were echoed and hard to pinpoint but she knew they were getting closer. Ruby had no idea how they were following her in this blackness, but she was beginning to find their uncanny tracking prowess and her lack of future vision truly unfair. As Garnet she could have knocked the whole of them into next month.

"What do I do now?" Ruby thought to herself. The creatures couldn't be too far off now, she needed to keep moving, but where would she go? It seemed that no matter where she went there was either no place to hide or no way to shake them.

Ruby shone her light around the wall, trying to figure out how far it went or if there was some way through it. But she found nothing on the ground near her.

The creatures were almost upon her again, she could hear them scraping across the gravel.

Frantic now, Ruby shone the light upward along the arc of the wall, following it as it trailed backwards behind her. That's when she noticed it, a small shadowy alcove carved into the wall's upper recesses. Without question, Ruby jumped towards it. Launching herself head long into the darkness.

Ruby flew into the alcove, expecting to slam into the wall. But she didn't collide. She continued to fly further and further into the darkness. Only choosing to stop once she felt her head rubbing against stone. She slowed herself, looking around the dark tunnel she'd flung herself into. On all sides she was surrounded by carved stone, save for below her. Below her was only darkness, all the way back to the gravel laden cave she'd found herself in. Even as far as she was from it now she could faintly hear something, probably the corruptions that had been chasing her, pawing and howling in the darkness. Ruby doubted they could climb up to her. Leaving her with an opportunity to assess her current situation unimpeded. One of the Stone walls was noticeably, and steeply, slanted compared to the rest. Almost akin to a ramp. Ruby lowered herself onto it and perched uneasily on it.

"Ok-" Ruby groaned "-freaky snake gems, I'm separated from everyone else, and I have no idea where I am. Great."

Below Ruby the sounds of scattering gravel continued for a bit. Soon fading into silence. She couldn't tell if the creatures left or were just waiting. She wasn't eager to find out.

"I've got to find Sapphire." Ruby repeated to herself "If I'm here she has to be too, right? But I haven't heard her singing… come to think of it I haven't heard much of anything with all the running I've been doing."

Ruby fell silent for a moment, listening intently for any sign that Sapphire was trying to find her. She heard nothing but dead air.

"Ok, so she's not here. I guess that's good… or not? I don't know."

Ruby let herself slowly descend the shaft, carefully lighting the way in front of her to avoid falling out completely. She reached the edge and stopped as her toes dipped out over it. Ruby flashed her light into the cavern, the creatures were either much better at hiding than she was, or they'd left. Both were valid options.

"Ok, so no idea where Sapphire is. Maybe Pearl or Amethyst would know… wait-" A thought occurred to Ruby "Where _are_ Pearl and Amethyst?"

A rumble sounded from further above Ruby. She turned and shone her light back into the shaft above her as black droplets descended. A few of them landed in Ruby's face, they reeked of sulfur. Almost immediately following this, she noticed the massive wall of inky pitch that was descending on her. Without a moment to dodge, Ruby was caught by the force of the falling liquid and trapped within it once more.

The liquid continued down the shaft and back into the cavern, Smashing into the gravel and scattering amongst the stones.

Ruby lay with her back against the Gravel, coated again in the tar-like liquid. She sat up and spat, some of it had found its way into her mouth again. It was as unpleasant as before. The slimy, cold liquid clung to her skin.

"Gross" Ruby whined as she, futilely, tried wiping the liquid from herself. She focused and began shining her light around the cavern again. The creatures were still nowhere to be seen but that still did not fill her with confidence.

"Ugghhh" A voice groaned from close by in the cavern. "That was disgusting."

"Who's there?" Ruby turned, looking for the voice's source.

Lying on the ground, coated head to toe in the liquid was a figure of pale skin. They were adorned in what appeared to be a dancer's garb. They had a large pointed nose and a large, nacreous white orb protruding from their forehead.

"Pearl?" Ruby asked

The figure tried and failed to rub the liquid from her eyes, she sat up and turned blindly in the darkness. "Ruby, is that you?"

Ruby sprang to her feet and made her way over to Pearl. "Yea, its me." She said as she helped Pearl up. "What happened?"

"I don't know. After we fused and got trounced by that corruption in beach city I blacked out and woke up in some room."

"Any idea for how long?"

"I'm not sure, it felt like days. Then it filled up with this… atrocious liquid and sent me here. Wherever _here_ is."

"Sounds familiar."

"Never mind that, more importantly why are _you_ here? Where's Garnet?"

"Sapphire's gone, when I reformed she wasn't anywhere near me."

"So you don't know where Sapphire is!?"

"No! I would've been looking but then there were these corruptions and it's dark and I don't know what's going on-" Ruby whined

"Ok, ok-" Pearl said, still trying to wipe the liquid from her eyes and keep composure herself. "Calm down, we'll find her. What about Amethyst? Do you know where she is?"

"No, I told you, I've just been running around until I found you."

"Hmm. Hold on second." Pearl stopped trying to wipe the liquid off her eyes and instead began scraping it off with her fingers. Although the liquid provided much resistance, she was able to remove enough to see. Her eyes blinked open and she peered around the cavern. "To be fair, I have no idea where we are either."

"So what are we going to do?" Ruby asked

"Our first priority-" Pearl said as she stood up "-Should be to find Amethyst and Sapphire."

Ruby nodded in agreement.

Pearl began shining light from her gem around the Cavern. Its pale white light illuminating further than Ruby's red. "Quick question" Pearl asked "You remember the conversation me and Garnet were having before fighting that corruption?"

"Yea, why?"

"What did she mean the path we were on couldn't exist?"

"I actually don't know either. One minute everything was fine, then suddenly everything went blank."

"Over Connie and Steven not having their sword?"

"Kinda? Sapphire wasn't being really clear, but from what I could get everything she saw involved them using the sword."

"So it's possible she missed something?"

"Maybe, but it doesn't change what's going on right now. We need to find Sapphire and Amethyst and then get back to Steven."

Pearl nodded "Right, we have no idea what's going on with them right now… I hope they're alright."

"Me too, now let's get moving."

Pearl and Ruby began trekking deeper into the cavern. The sounds of gravel crunching beneath their feet as they looked at the barren world around them. Their lights shown against the dull colored gravel and reflected weakly off of the larger stones.

"Any guesses where we are?" Ruby asked

"My guess is underground." Pearl said, scanning the surrounding landscape. "I can't tell how far, but there doesn't appear to be any natural light. I think a better question is _why_ we are."

"Maybe it's… did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

The two gems fell silent for a moment. Noises of varying origins could be heard echoing off the caverns stone walls. Pearl didn't understand.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about Ruby." Pearl said

"I thought I heard something."

"Well if you did you'll have to be more specific."

"I don't know, it sounded like that noise birds make when they fly."

"You mean flapping?"

"Yea like-"

A high pitched screech sounded as a pale light was cast onto the two gems. Ruby whipped around towards the light in time for a set of talons to grasp her by the face. Pearl watched as this new creature landed momentarily on the gravel flapping large, leathery wings as hard as it could. It appeared akin to a large, pale bat. The undersides of its wings gave an uncanny iridescence and its mouth frothed a dark black spittle. The creature only touched the ground for a few seconds before it tried to make itself airborne once more.

"Ruby!" Pearl shouted

"Mhear!" Ruby mumbled back

The creature began to lift off. Large gusts of wind scattered gravel, pelting Pearl as the creature took to the air. Pearl fought against the wind and leapt onto the creature. Its back was just large enough for her to land and balance on. Pearl motioned towards her head, attempting to summon her spear. The creature intercepted her, instead trying to shake her loose from its back. Pearl struggled to maintain her balance on the creature's back. Abandoning her attempts to summon her spear in favor of gripping the light fur that was on the creature's back. Gripping it for dear life.

The creature shook violently as it ascended. Rolling, banking, and turning whatever way it could to rid itself of its unwanted passenger. Pearl refused to release her grip, knowing that If she lost track of Ruby she would have no way of finding her again.

"Hem he hmo!" Ruby shouted, though her voice was muffled by the bat's claw. She kicked and fidgeted, her light still shining from her hand and erratically illuminating the air.

The creature set itself at a steep tilt and rocketed back towards the cavern floor. Pearl clutched the creature's fur and tried to lock her legs around its torso. She could feel her grip beginning to loosen as the wind tore and pushed at her. Trying to break her free of the creature.

Ruby made what sounded like a muffled scream and began punching and hitting the claw that gripped her head. She gripped one of the claws and began to move it, bending it in an attempt to pry herself free. She didn't have to, her anger and heat began to burn the bat's claws and it released her. Allowing her to fly fast and free towards the ground.

"Ruby!" Pearl shouted

The creature rose suddenly and slammed pearl into the ceiling of the cavern. Surprised, Pearl released her grip and slid off the creature. Falling through the darkness.

Pearl focused, she shined her light down to the cavern floor and tried to gauge how much to slow her fall. She hit the ground before she had the chance. The gravel shifted slightly but largely remained unchanged from Pearl's crash landing.

"Unnggh…" she groaned "How many times am I going to hit the ground today?"

Pearl uneasily picked herself up and looked into the darkness. Faintly in the distance she could see a red light flashing. Either Ruby was breakdancing or she was in trouble.

Pearl ran towards the wildly moving light. Gravel scattered under her as she ran. She could hear the sound of other creatures approaching. She didn't know what other corruptions were hiding in the cavern, lying in wait, but she had very little doubt that they weren't moving towards Ruby now.

Pearl darted between rocks and found Ruby, Standing atop a gravel hill and hurling glowing rocks at several corruptions. They appeared standard, resembling large wolves. There was something not quite right about them however, much like the bat creature that had recently accosted them. The wolves appeared to have a dark spittle frothing from their mouths, and a strange kaleidoscope of colored light seemed to emanate from beneath their large manes. Pearl was unsure what to make of them. Comparing them to the creature that had just attacked or the one that had dragged them into this mess, these should be easy.

"Come on you stupid dog-things!" Ruby shouted hoarsely "I've got enough rocks for all of you!"

She was beginning to look bushed. Her anger had begun to burn her out and they probably didn't have long before she collapsed. Pearl did not like the thought of having to take on any of the corruptions alone. Especially while defending a tired Ruby.

Pearl summoned her spear at last and pointed it at the closest corruption. The spear emitted a chime as a bolt of light shot from it. The bolt collided with the corruption, exploding. The explosion dazing and knocking the corruption aside. The other corruptions took notice. Some turned their attention towards pearl and were greeted by more bolts from her spear.

The corruptions growled and roared but refused to step closer to Pearl. Ruby continued pelting them with hot rocks and shouting at them. The corruptions growled.

"Don't you growl at me!" Pearl shouted "Get out of here before I _give_ you something to be mad about!"

The corruptions stood still for a moment. Though they lacked eyes, Pearl knew their gaze was fixed on her. One of them let loose a howl before turning and running into the darkness, the rest followed suit shortly after.

"Yeah that's right!" Ruby shouted hoarsely from her position as king of the hill "Run back to… to your… your… ugh."

Ruby flopped forward and rolled down the hill. She made no efforts to try and stop herself, soon landing at the foot of her kingdom. Perl released her spear and strode over to the smaller Gem.

"Are you alright?" Pearl asked

"Yea…" Ruby gasped "Just reeeally tired."

"I'd imagine, but what was that thing that tried flying away with you?"

"One of the corruption-creature-things *pant* I told you about earlier. It was different from the ones that were *pant* really causing trouble before, but it was one of them.

"I don't recall ever seeing one like that. Something looked… off about it."

"Pearl, everything about what's going on is _off_ "

"True, true, let's keep going we have to find Amethyst and Sapphire and get out of here. I'm surprised we haven't heard either of them by now."

"Well we haven't stopped to listen."

"I did earlier. You want to try again?"

Pearl and Ruby stopped and waited a moment. Listening to the cavern's ambience. Could hear noises of every variation, all guttural and harsh like the roar of a beast or cold and soft like the scraping of stone.

"Nope, still don't hear either of them" Ruby groaned

"Then we need to keep looking." Pearl affirmed, Grabbing Ruby by the arm. Foisting the, surprisingly dense, little gem on to her back. "I'll try and carry you until you feel like moving again-"

A distant howl echoed through the cave. Sounding more a cry of distress than aggression.

"What was that?" Ruby asked

She was answered by the rush of feet and the scattering of gravel. The wolf corruptions rushed them from the Darkness. They ignored the two gems and continued beyond them, back into the darkness.

"Why'd they run back?" Ruby asked

"I don't know" Pearl answered "You think we should look into it?"

"Do we really have a choice?"

"Not if we want to find Sapphire."

Ruby didn't need to reply for Pearl to know what her answer would be. They ran towards the howl.

*Not so below ground*

The Dark Gem continued to stare at the polisher's readout screen. IT had finished readjusting itself and was reading out the current status of its inhabitants. She scanned the monitor and was further perplexed. She'd just released the pearl into the polisher as well and yet she and the Ruby were still not appearing on the scan.

"Most peculiar." The dark gem mumbled "This system can track any corrupted gem placed within the polisher… why those two baubles aren't appearing is quite vexing… unless..."

A thought occurred to the dark gem. What if the Pearl and Ruby _weren't_ corrupted?

"… feh." The dark Gem chuckled "Preposterous. All of the gems on earth would have been corrupted millennia ago. I haven't seen anything to the contrary as of yet. I also doubt that homeworld has made any returns to the planet since then."

The dark gem paused for a moment, contemplating.

"Although, those tremors I felt several lunar cycles back could be a sign of their impending return…. Perhaps I should-"

A rumbling echoed through the crystalline cavern. The Dark Gem turned and watched as a section of wall began to bulge and crack. The glowing veins broke free from the wall, cracking and splintering to the floor. The Dark Gem's monitors began to blink into static as they lost connection with the Cavern's network.

Chunks of rock and crystal jettisoned from the wall as several tentacles pried their way through. They latched themselves to the wall and pulled. The wall continued to crack and crumble as a large, dark blue bulb forced its way through. The Slinker pulled itself into the crystalline cavern, the tunnel it had bored collapsing behind it.

The dark Gem stared at the destruction the Slinker had wrought to its walls. They rubbed their eyes and exhaled angrily.

"Well I see that you've _finally_ returned, Dunce."

The Slinker dragged itself across the cavern floor towards the Dark Gem. Dark spittle oozed from its maw and onto the floor. It was smeared around by the Slinker as it moved

"You do know how I feel about messes in my work areas, do you not? How I prefer you use the door, like the civilized gem you aren't." The dark gem crowed. "But I don't believe I've made it clear yet how I feel when invalids such as yourself go making _new_ doors in my walls."

The Slinker made a gurgling noise and stopped itself before the Dark Gem. The Dark Gem sat in their throne, waiting with patience that grew thinner with each passing second.

"Well?" They crowed "Aren't you going to show me what you dragged in? Go on, I'm waiting."

The Slinker made another gurgling noise, followed by a series of violent retching noises. The Slinker relaxed its maw and spewed forth a small pool of inky liquid. Some reaching out and landing on the Dark Gem, who looked at it and wiped it away with disgust.

"You had best hope you have something of worth." The Dark Gem growled "Because I'm very close to illustrating to you, with extreme prejudice, why Dullard fears the Polisher so much."

The Slinker rested on the floor, breathing raggedly. It reached out one of its limbs and carefully wiped aside some of the liquid. Sitting on the Ground in front of the dark gem was a water-drop shaped blue stone. The Dark Gem stared at the ink coated gem in surprise.

"Well now" The gem crowed, a crooked smile materializing "My luck must be taking a turn. I never dreamed of receiving a Sapphire, now I can cross a Lapis Lazuli off the list as well. I'll just-"

The Slinker growled suddenly, whipping one of its tentacles around the Lapis gemstone and dragging it back towards itself. The Dark Gem glared at the Slinker.

"Tut tut." They said angrily "And here I was, hoping you'd finally begun to gain some sense. Pity that. Dullard!"

From behind the Slinker, Dullard rocketed in. They flew over the Slinker, slamming them with boulder sized fists. The Slinker barely had time to cry out in pain as more arms materialized from dullard, rapidly pummeling the Slinker.

The Slinker tried to raise its tentacles in defense, But Dullard just grabbed them and began tying the Slinker with itself. Tangling the Slinker's limbs faster than it could flail them. As soon as the Slinker could no longer move its limbs, Dullard positioned themselves over top of them and pressed them into the glassy floor.

The Dark Gem's throne hovered over to the detained corruption. They reached done and seized the Lapis stone from their grip.

"It appears that the Carburization process is in need of further fine tuning." They crowed, while staring at Lapis "I can't have such disobedience and illegibility plaguing any… future… test subjects, what is this?"

The dark gem stared at a long, thin mark that ran the course on one of the Slinker's tentacles. It appeared to weeping a similar black liquid to the spittle the Slinker was frothing.

"This does not bode well. Dullard if you wouldn't mind-"

Dullard reached out to the limb and seized it with two massive hands. Wedging two thumbs into the slit Dullard pried it open, much to the discomfort and pain of the Slinker. Inside was thin sliver of plastic and metal.

"What is this?" The Dark Gem crowed "Do you, perhaps, have another gift for me?"

The Dark Gem removed the sliver of plastic from the Slinker's tentacle and examined it. The sliver had a long plate of glass along one side. They touched it and the sliver lit up. The Dark Gem nearly dropped the piece of plastic in surprise, but soon realized that it posed no immediate threat.

"Hmm. Now what is this strange device?… Ah, why ask when I can just disassemble it."

The Dark Gem fed the plastic into a slot on her throne. A screen materialized in front of her as her throne deciphered the components of the plastic. A list of rudimentary parts and their gem equivalents littered the screen.

"Interesting, it appears to be an antiquated communique of some manner." The gem chortled "This must be what passes as advanced for the filthy apes that litter this planet now."

Dullard made noises of confusion.

"I was not referring to you Dullard. However this is a most amusing gift, perhaps I can see fit to-"

The Dark Gem froze as they stared at the list of parts. Their eyes were locked on one of the parts that had made this list. She did not know what a 'GPS' chip was but she knew what a 'Location Derived Placement Beacon' was. That the two were linked and present in the primitive device she held, instantly changed how she viewed the plastic she held in her hand.

"You… you…" Seethed the Dark Gem "You impudent, wretched, waste of resources, bane of my existence!"

Dullard was unsure what was happening, they got the feeling that something bad was happening.

"Dullard!" The dark Gem squawked

Dullard Moved back reflexively, expecting the Dark gem to loose their anger on them.

"Drag this worthless garbage to the polisher and throw them in!"

Dullard grunted and began dragging the Slinker away. The Slinker struggled against Dullard but stood little chance against the many armed creature. The Dark Gem turned and stormed away from Dullard on their throne. They clutched the Lapis stone tightly, neglecting to hand it over to Dullard.

The Dark Gem's mind was abuzz with activity. They didn't know of any gems being on planet, but they'd been so engrossed by their work they'd never had the chance to check. Perhaps that was a decision they would come to regret if given the chance. But the tracker inside of the Aquamarine corruption wasn't even close to gem tech that had existed during the Rebellion. So perhaps what they were up against wasn't a threat from a gem. But the filthy apes had no reason to bother her, most didn't even know of her existence. The few that had were… dealt with, summarily.

The Dark Gem and her throne came to a stop before the machine. They watched as the Sapphire spun at high speeds and as the laser pierced and refracted through her. The readout on the machine showed the progress it had made, it was just over three quarters of the way through calibration. Before knowing that someone was trying to find them, the Dark Gem had been contented to take their time. But there was no way to increase the calibration speed without potentially deforming the gem. They needed the Sapphire intact. They had plans, plans that now hinged on and could only be furthered by what she could do with this Sapphire.

The Dark Gem gave a bitter, dry chuckle "You know what they say about Best Laid Plans"

The patter of feet echoed from behind as Dullard approached. They stood silently and obediently, waiting for whatever commands the Gem would issue. They tossed the Lazuli gem behind them without looking, Dullard caught it.

"Take that and throw it into the Polisher as well." They said dryly "Then I want you to take a few of the Dendritic Agates and find whoever is trying to locate this place…"

The dark gem paused for a moment, before tossing the phone behind her for Dullard to catch as well.

"They should be able to get a scent from that. When you find them, do not return until you have either a shattered gem or a conjoined skull and spinal section."

Dullard continued to stand there, waiting and staring at the items they'd been given.

"Well? Don't just stand there. Go!"

Dullard grunted and took off into the cavern. Leaving the Dark Gem alone once more with her machine.

"… I'm so close." She whispered "I'm so close to finally having the answers I need… please, don't leave me without them… Please don't leave me in the dark again."


	10. Riding The Rails

Pearl and Ruby didn't have to go far into the dark to find the source. They were unsure as to how large the Cavern actually was, its dimensions were obscured by the darkness and felt as though they were constantly changing. But they hadn't needed to go far to find what they were looking for.

In fact, they themselves nearly stumbled into it by accident. The ground dipped sharply and descended into a conical pit. Pearl lost her balance and fell forwards. Sliding down the Gravel a short distance. Before them the pit descended a good distance, ending in a pool of liquid. It appeared a pale, sallow yellow, emitting an unhealthy and eerie glow. The stench of resin wafted through the air.

"What do you think _that_ is?" Ruby asked

"I'm not sure." Pearl said "But after taking a bath in that horrid black mess before, I'm not inclined to find out."

A low whining howl echoed from across the pit. It was followed by the scraping of gravel. Pearl took that as her cue to hide. She quickly turned tail and scrambled back up the pit with Ruby. She crested the edge and dove behind a nearby boulder. She peered cautiously over the boulder and across the pit.

"I don't see anything." Ruby said

"I'm having trouble myself." Pearl agreed "But we don't want to get too close…there!"

Pearl pointed towards the opposite edge of the Pit. It was hard for either her or Ruby to make out what was occurring, but it was impossible to not notice the amber colored orbs that danced in the Darkness, descending into the pit.

"What is that?" Pearl asked

"I think it's one of the other creature-things I told you about."

Another whining howl echoed from the darkness. Pearl had some difficulty pinning it down, but it sounded like it was coming from near the creature. The light the Orbs were giving off wasn't quite strong enough to see what was going on. Pearl was hesitant to shine her light down at the pit, getting noticed now would only make things more complicated.

The howling continued and the sounds of a struggle could be heard. The Orbs shifted strangely and the struggling was silenced.

The Orbs approached the glowing pool. The light of the pool began to illuminate the creature. A reptilian head connected to the two orbs. They seemed fixated on the pool. Pearl shuddered in repulsion to the creature. Behind it though, just barely out of range for the glow to reach, was another of the wolves. It lay on the ground, paws dug into the gravel as it desperately anchored itself against the creature that held them against its will.

"That thing is hideous." Pearl cringed

"Yea, but at least you haven't had to fight one."

The creature turned its head back to the wolf. A pained yelp could be heard as the creature bit into the wolf. With little effort, the creature whipped its head around and hurled the wolf into the air and into the pool. It collided with the surface and sank slowly into it. The liquid was thick, shifting and moving more like tar or tree sap than water.

The Wolf struggled against the liquid as it sank, Howling and whining as it whipped frantically about. Pearl watched as the wolf's movements began to slow as it sank deeper. Something about the wolf was changing, it appeared to be shrinking. The pool appeared too shallow for a creature the size of the wolf to sink into it. Pearl looked closer and realized why. The wolf wasn't sinking. It was dissolving.

Small ripples of light arced across what was still visible of the wolf. As it sank, the arcs traveled faster, removing and dismissing the light from the corruption's body. Soon the howling ceased. All that remained of the wolf was its gem, just barely staying afloat on the pool before sinking silently into it.

"What… was that!?" Ruby whispered in confusion

"I don't know!" Pearl whispered back, just as confused.

The pool began to bubble and steam violently. A sickly yellow paw thrust itself from the pool and onto the surrounding Gravel. From the pool rose a new being. It thrust a second paw from the pool and began to drag itself further. A pair of hind legs followed, pushing the new creature from the pool. Its body was amorphous, an incoherent mixture of bulbous shapes and limbs coated in the glowing liquid. A mouth materialized on one end and began to force itself forward, drawing from the incoherent mass and giving it form. The creature stretched and shaped itself. A crude tail pulled itself from the slowly refining mass. The liquid began to spread throughout the form, oozing and dripping forth into the gravel. The shapes began to congeal themselves. The creature was not as bulky as the wolf it had once been, yet it held its size. Fine, thread thin strands began to descend from the creature, covering much of it. The glow began to vanish from its newly formed skin, remaining only faintly beneath its fur. Above its maw two beacons of light shone intensely. The creature shook itself and loosed a bloodcurdling roar.

Pearl and Ruby watched on in stunned, slightly horrified, silence. Their presence thus far unnoticed. The wolf lunged at the reptilian corruption. The reptile snapped its jaws at the wolf. The wolf dipped past them and bit into the reptile's neck, ripping and tearing into it. The reptile swatted at the wolf with its massive arms, knocking the canid corruption away. The wolf frothed at the mouth, growling and snapping its jaws at the reptile. The reptile gave a hissing growl and glared back.

Across the pit and in the Darkness, the screech of metal and stone colliding resounded. A shaft of light laid itself out on the dark cavern. A doorway into the cavern had opened itself. Dullard strode through it, carried by their dozens of arms. The many amber eyes that littered its arms glowed in the darkness. A high pitched ringing began to pierce the air.

The first to take action was the wolf. They bounded up the side of the pit, frothing and panting. They skittered to a stop on the gravel a short distance away from dullard. They snapped their jaws and made a barking noise at Dullard. Dullard paid them no true attention.

They reached out and grabbed the wolf. Slamming it into a wall behind them. Hard.

The wolf whined pitifully as the ringing continued. Slowly the Reptilian corruption rose from the pit and joined Dullard. They made no hostile actions or motions towards the white and green being. It was joined by others of its kind, cautiously bringing themselves from the darkness. There were but four of them in total. The ringing ceased and Dullard turned back towards the door.

"Fol…low" They growled weakly.

The reptilian creatures followed Dullard into the light, disappearing through the doorway as it ground shut. Darkness blanketed the cavern once more.

"… Ruby?" Pearl asked

"Yea pearl?"

"… I don't think Sapphire is here."

"I feel like agreeing with you."

"I don't think Amethyst is either."

"Yep."

"You want to just try and get out of here?"

"Totally."

*Back in the Present*

"It shouldn't be too much further." Zeke said as he pushed aside some dead undergrowth, holding it for the rest of the group. "It should be just up ahead."

"Why are we doing this?" Amethyst asked grumpily, Tromping through the snow past Zeke. Since reforming she'd once again changed her clothing, now sporting a hoodie, yoga pants, and a stripped button up. It was an odd combination. "I get that you got us going to Wilmingmore now, But I don't get how that helps us."

"Like I said before, heading there is safer and easier than Charm City. Plus, I might be able to lend you guys a hand, trust me."

"It better be." Amethyst said "I'm not feeling in a trusty mood."

Steven, Connie, and Peridot followed close after her. Steven and Connie had been feeling better after their short rest, they no longer felt like keeling over or taking overly long snow naps. Amethyst and Peridot shone lights from their gems to guide their way through the darkness. Dawn was still a few hours off.

"Easy, Purple Nurple" Zeke said, letting the brush return to normal "I already told you I'm trying to fix that."

Amethyst glared at Zeke. "My name is Amethyst."

"I know, but don't you have a nickname or something?"

"It's just Amethyst."

"Seriously? Did Bismuth not give you a nickname when you met her?"

Steven interrupted, confused "I don't think so. She called her 'Deep Cut' a few times, but that's about it. Why?"

"No reason really, we had a contest going to see who could make better nicknames for everyone."

"That sounds like fun, who won?"

"…Bismuth."

"No kidding." Amethyst said sarcastically

"By a landslide and a half. But I still try anyway, it gets awkward saying full names after a while."

"Can we _please_ just keep moving?" Peridot groaned

"As you wish Little Green. Just a little further."

The troupe trudged through the snow at Zeke's direction. They weren't sure where he was leading them, but also had little option but to follow him. The group came to an odd clearing. It was unnatural compared to those they'd passed through before. Particularly so since it was a distance of perhaps thirty feet across and stretched for miles in every other direction. A large set of steel tracks swept through the middle. Zeke stumbled through the snow to them, knelt and placed a hand on one. Satisfied, he rose and turned to the group.

"We got one coming, perfect timing." Zeke said

"Are those train tracks?" Steven asked

"Yep."

"Are we going to take that the rest of the way?"

"Perceptive." Zeke smirked "It won't take us the entire way, but I know there's a railyard just outside of Wilmingmore. Assuming the train is heading…"

Zeke looked up at the sky. The clouds of the snowstorm still blanketed it, but some of the starry sky was beginning to poke through.

"… Let's say north east? We should get close enough to have a cab take us for the last stretch."

"You never did clarify where it is we're going." Connie interjected

"A place I have set up in WIlmingmore for situations like this."

"You mean you make a habit out of helping runaways?" Amethyst asked

"What? No, I mean when I'm in the area and I need a place to stay."

"Oh so you have another Shack full of boxed gems in Wilmingmore."

"Uh… kinda, sorta?"

"Ok, so you really are a hobo then, got it."

Zeke looked at Amethyst confused and Slightly annoyed. "What? I'm not a hobo."

"Are we about to hitch a ride on a train?"

"Well, yes-"

"Do you live out of shacks and cardboard boxes?"

"Technically-"

"Then you're a hobo!"

"I'm not a hobo!" Zeke shouted indignantly

"Well by definition-" Connie added innocently "- you actually are a hobo."

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!" Amethyst hooted "Get schooled!"

Zeke sighed heavily and looked at Connie. "I'm not mad. You at least know your definitions, so I can't be mad."

"What's a hobo?" Peridot asked

"Basically a migrant worker who doesn't have a set home." Connie explained "They go from place to place seeking work."

"Sounds tiring."

"Like you wouldn't believe." Zeke agreed "Now focus and listen. I don't think any of you have experience getting on a moving train, So you're going to have to pay attention, be careful and follow the instructions I give you."

"It's not that serious." Amethyst shrugged "We just find an open car and hop in. Easy and done."

Zeke stared at Amethyst. "What kind of wacky cartoon do you live in?"

"One where I'm arguing with a hobo about how to get on a train."

Zeke was slowly getting more annoyed with Amethyst.

"To be fair Mr. Zeke-" Steven spoke "Me and Amethyst have ridden on a train before- and it was that easy."

Zeke stayed silent for a moment. "… Well I'm not sure where or when you did that. But most trains, especially ones running at 3 AM in the middle of a snowstorm, will keep their cars locked up tighter than a drum."

"So? We just open one up."

"How do you plan on doing that when the train is moving at 30 to 40 miles an hour?"

"I dunno." Amethyst said with a shrug "I'm just winging it."

"… have you ever been hit by a train?"

"No, why?"

"Have you ever been _run over_ by a train?"

"Again, why?"

"Because I don't think you'd survive it without going poof. That's two hundred plus tons of steel coming down the tracks, very few things can take a hit like that."

"So? I go poof, get back up, and keep walking; No big deal."

"Yea, but I'm not worried about you." Zeke motioned over to Steven and Connie. "I'm worried about them."

"…Us?" Steven asked

"Yes, you two." Zeke motioned over to Amethyst and Peridot "These two will just get poofed if they get hit or fall off. You two though? You two won't poof, Humans don't poof. They go squish."

A few dark images floated through Steven and Connie's heads of what that meant. They were messy and red.

"- Or splat, crunch, or squick. Honestly there's a whole list of onomatopoeias for that."

"Well how do you expect us to handle it then Mr. Hobo?"

Zeke glared at Amethyst for a moment, then looked away contemplating. Apparently not actually having thought of a way to actually get aboard.

"If you don't have a plan I'mma just wing it." Amethyst reiterated

"Maybe the clod can't think of one without sacrificing somebody." Peridot grumbled under her breath

"I heard that, Little Green!" Zeke shouted

"Stop calling me 'Little Green', Clod!"

"Fine! I'll think of something else later!"

"Do you have plan yet?" Amethyst asked

"No!"

"Guys! Guys!" Steven shouted "This isn't helping!"

Zeke glared at Steven, startling him. Zeke took notice of that and quickly took a deep breath, trying to regain their composure.

"Sorry. Sorry." Zeke sighed "But I got nothing and I know if we don't catch this train we'll be walking the rest of the way."

"I think I have something." Connie interjected

Everyone turned their attention towards Connie.

"You do?" Zeke asked

"Well, kind of a plan anyway. I'm kind of adapting something I read in a book, so it's not a whole plan. Just an idea or two"

"Hey, it's better than anything we got right now." Amethyst assured

"Alright." Zeke agreed "What you got in mind? We're all ears."

*10 argument and preparation filled minutes later*

"This is a terrible idea." Zeke said, sitting cross-legged on a massively oversized shield Steven had created. "This is a terrible idea and I'm already regretting going along with it."

"Please have some faith." Connie asked "It's going to work just fine."

The massive shield laid face first in the snow, Steven sitting in the center. He hugged Amethyst tight as she sat in front of him, whip ready. Peridot held him from behind with Zeke sandwiching them together, Connie gripped the back of Zeke's coat with a death grip.

"Connie on a scale of one to kindling, what book inspired this plan?" Zeke asked

"Overneath the Underworld." Connie said confidently

"You got the idea from a children's book?" Zeke asked, a pang of unease in their voice.

"It's not a children's book." Connie huffed "It's a young adult novel."

"I don't remember Lisa doing something like this." Steven said

"It was at that boring part in the middle of the book. She and Archimicarus couldn't fly fast enough to cross the ocean of wailing sorrows without getting tired. So they tied onto a giant fire bat and flew the rest of the distance."

"I'm having second thoughts about this plan." Zeke added again "You think we could come up with something else?"

"Nope, no time, look."

No one had to. They could all hear the train coming from miles away, as it drew closer the sound only grew more thunderous. The steel behemoth rolled past them on its iron rails, kicking up snow and ice in all directions with its tail wind.

"Ready!?" Amethyst shouted over the noise

"Just get it over with!" Zeke shouted

The train thundered past them, the last car just passing by when amethyst lashed her whip. The limber weapon unfurled itself before recoiling around the lone coupling that hung at the end of the car. With a violent jolt the group and their shield-sled were dragged from the side and toward the rails. Following another violent jolt and bucking, the sled became bound and guided by the rails. Sparks flew and the angry hiss of scraping metal filled the already deafening air. The sled bucked and shook violently, Steven felt as though his teeth were about to rattle out of his head.

"This is fun!" Amethyst shouted sarcastically

"Pull us closer!" Connie shouted

"Already on it!"

Amethyst gripped her whip tight and pulled it towards herself, wrapping the slack around her elbow and forearm. The sled began inching closer to the box car.

"Any chance you can speed this up?" Peridot asked "I find this position exceedingly uncomfortable."

"I'm… working… on it." Amethyst grunted.

"Well can you work a little faster?" Peridot continued, raising her arms "I really don't like the smell of- Whoa!"

The Sled suddenly raced towards the car. Eclipsing Amethyst's whip and almost driving them face first into the coupling.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Peridot continued to shout, moving her hands to cover her face

The sled suddenly began to slow, backing away from the rear car. Amethyst quickly grabbed the coupling and gripped it tight. The sled maintained its distance to the car.

"How did we… what?" Zeke asked

"Long story" Steven said "Short version: Peridot has magnetic powers."

"…cool. Wish I'd known that sooner."

"Well now you do." Amethyst said "What's next Connie?"

"We should try getting on the roof." Connie said "Maybe we can find a hatch into one of the cars. Let me just-"

Connie shakily rose to her feet on the sled, trying to keep her balance as it continued to grind behind the train. She carefully began to shimmy along the edge of the shield and around the others, using them as handholds as she went. She looked at the rear of the box car. A short distance to the left of the coupling was a metal ladder, welded to the walls of the car.

"Careful." Zeke said as Connie passed to the front. "If you get up there, watch the wind and ice. Last thing you want is to fall."

"Hadn't even crossed my mind." Connie said with a smile

Connie balanced herself at the front of the shield and stared at the back of the box car. She sized the distance between herself and the ladder. She could tell it was too far for her to jump safely. If she had more room then maybe, but the shield was too small. Connie reached out to the coupling instead. She gripped it with both of her hands and foisted herself onto it. It shook and rattled as the train continued on, balancing was nearly impossible. But Connie found it and waited. She waited until the train smoothed enough for her take make a jump. When it came, she sprang. For a moment she was weightless in the air. Then gravity took her and she collided with the ladder. Her hands and right foot found an immediate hold and she gripped it for dear life. The train rattled and bounced but she stayed on the ladder until it was safe to move once more. She then positioned herself on the front of the ladder and climbed, disappearing onto the roof.

Zeke whistled. "Got to admit, however Pearl's been training you two is certainly paying off. Not too many people would like to try a stunt like this."

"Can we move this along?" Amethyst asked "Trying to hold on to this isn't my definition of fun."

"Right right, You're up next Period."

"Who?" Peridot asked

Zeke gripped Peridot by her hair and yanked her from her seat between Zeke and Steven. She dangled and shook in the wind.

"Agh! What are you doing you Clod!?"

"Just giving you a hand! Make sure you stick the landing!"

Zeke chucked Peridot up into the air. She eclipsed the edge of the roof and a metallic thud echoed from the boxcar.

"Hope she used her magnetism to hold on."

"Can we move this along?" Amethyst asked

"Alright, we all jump on three then. Ready Steven?"

"Huh?" Steven asked

"Three!" Amethyst shouted

Amethyst released her grip on the coupling and the sled immediately began trailing behind. Zeke grabbed Steven by the back of his shirt as the distance stretched past five feet, taking to the air moments after the distance passed ten feet. The shield disappearing beneath them.

Steven and Zeke landed on the roof of the car with a thud. The wind blasted against them as the train rolled through the night. Steven teetered uneasily on the roof, trying to find his balance against the wind and the shaking, shifting train. Just ahead of him, Amethyst and Connie had found their balance. Peridot laid face first of the roof, refusing to move as she gripped the metal for dear life. Steven looked back and saw Zeke shifting uneasily on the roof as well.

"You good?" Steven asked

"What!?" Zeke shouted over the wind

"Are you good!?"

"Oh! Yea, Just-" The train began to turn, Weight shifted slightly and Zeke flopped on to the roof, sliding towards the edge. Right at the edge, he summoned and jammed a knife into the roof. He slipped half way off of the roof before stopping. "-Trying to keep my balance!"

With a grunt, Zeke pushed himself back onto the roof. It was hard to hear over the wind, but Steven swore he could hear Peridot laughing.

"Ok, little lady!" Zeke shouted over the wind to Connie "You find a hatch?"

"No, I don't see any, sorry!" Connie shouted

"Terrific."

"Maybe on the next car?"

"I admire the enthusiasm, but free running on a moving train covered in ice is a terrible idea."

"Then can we open this one?" Steven said, shivering. The cold wind was beginning to shear through his coat.

"Yes." Zeke agreed "Amsterdam can you give me a hand?"

Amethyst rolled her eyes and helped Peridot to her feet before maneuvering across the roof to Zeke. Despite nearly falling not moments earlier, Zeke approached the edge of the roof and looked down.

"What are you doing?" Amethyst asked, carefully approaching the edge.

"Looking for the door. Most of these have a door that's got a sort of screw lock on it. If you can hit it with your whip we may be able to open it."

"It sounds like you're winging it-"

Peridot lost her balance and fell again, the train car jolted suddenly. A large slab of steel burst from the side of the car and disappeared into the night. Steven and Connie lost their balance and flopped onto the roof. Zeke nearly lost his balance again, almost joining the two children. Amethyst did, and she found herself dangling from the roof as a result.

"The heck was that!?" Steven asked

"I… I think that was me." Peridot said uncertainly

"Could you not!?" Zeke shouted "Things are bad enough without… Oh hey you opened the door. Sweet."

Where the door had once been now resided a large hole, surrounded by bent and twisted bit of metal. It looked like an explosion had blown the door off its hinges. Amethyst shimmied along the edge of the roof to the door. She reached it and swung herself inward.

"Looks clear to me!" She shouted "There're just a bunch of boxes in here!"

"Alright." Steven chattered from his spot on the roof "T-then let's get inside."

One by one the group swung its way into the car through the hole. The inside was just as cold as the outside, but without the wind it felt a bit more bearable. Amethyst shone her light around the car.

"So we wait now, right?" She asked

"That'd probably be correct." Zeke said, pulling his scarf from his coat and tightening it around his face. "We should be there before too long."

"What are we supposed to do then?"

Zeke shrugged, as if to say "How should I know? You guys figure it out." He then plopped down in front of the door and stared out at the dark forest as it passed.

Steven and Connie examined the boxes a bit more closely. Steven wasn't quite sure but he could swear there was a pear symbol stamped onto most of them. Maybe they were riding on a train car full of computers? They would have investigated further, but Amethyst tapped their shoulders captivating their attention. She looked back at Zeke before making a silent motion, pointing at the two of them before pointing at Peridot, who was now seated in a corner of the car.

Steven and Connie walked over to the Corner with Peridot. She was trying to pluck bits of scrap metal off of herself to no avail, they just became further stuck to her. Her frustration was apparent.

"What's up dot?" Steven asked

"We need to talk about this." Amethyst whispered

"Why are you-" Steven started before Amethyst interrupted, motioning for him to keep quiet as well. "-sorry, why are _we_ whispering?"

"Because we need to talk about this situation." Peridot whispered back

"What situation?" Steven asked

"The one where we are now sharing a train car with _him_." Amethyst whispered, motioning to Zeke

"Zeke? What's wrong with him?"

"Steven three days ago he was inches from having you and Connie take a dirt nap. Now we're following him to some mystery place he has to help us find Garnet and Pearl."

"So? He helped us a few hours ago _and_ gave us a way to find Garnet and Pearl in the first place."

"That doesn't mean we should trust him. We still don't know who _he_ is."

"When has that stopped us?" Steven motioned to Peridot "We didn't know Peridot until we took a chance and trusted her."

"Yes-" Peridot interrupted "- But the earth was also on the short track to being destroyed. Our trust was based on a mutual need to survive. We don't have a reason to trust… 'Zeke'."

"I have to side with Amethyst and Peridot on this one." Connie spoke up "He saved us yeah, but that doesn't make up for the stuff that happened in between… yet."

"Come on guys-" Steven whined "He's trying to help us, I know he is."

"We don't know that for certain." Peridot said matter of factly "In fact, we don't know anything for _certain_ about him."

"We know he found us a way to find Garnet and Pearl."

"Yes, and he did so by feeding Lapis to some corrupted behemoth."

"He willingly tracked us through a snow storm, for three days, just to make sure we were safe."

"After we expressly left him behind because we didn't know if we could trust him. And we still don't know if we can."

Steven groaned.

"We know he's a gem, and we know he fought with mom in the rebellion. Isn't that enough?"

"That second part we don't know for sure."

"He was literally crying when he saw a picture of her with my dad."

"I wasn't there, so I wouldn't know. But that isn't what has me withholding my trust at this point."

"Then what is?" Steven asked

"There are many thing that can put fear into a being." Peridot started "Shattering, failure, episode 109 of Camp Pining Hearts: these are all good reasons"

"What does this have to do with Zeke?"

"Of all these things Steven, there is only one thing greater them. That is, I fear the unknown."

"Ok…"

"You remember when I first experienced Earth's weather? When that storm had me believing the Cluster was rising?"

"Yea, you were so freaked out you stopped worrying we were going to poof you and ran for cover instead."

"At that time I knew nothing of the earth except what I'd gleaned from reports made hundreds of years prior."

"And you got over your fear by spending time on earth, you learned about everything and stopped being afraid. That's why we have to trust Zeke though, so the unknown won't be so scary anymore. I haven't met any other Zircons either so-"

"But that's the trouble Steven. Zircons aren't unknown to me, Zeke _is_."

Steven fell silent, staring at Peridot. Connie and Amethyst shared his stare, look of slight concern held within it.

"What?" Amethyst asked

"I've… had the displeasure of working with Zircons in the past." Peridot explained "As full of themselves as they were, they neither acted like nor resembled 'Zeke' in anyway."

"So… He's not a Zircon?" Steven asked cautiously

"Steven, I don't know what he is." Peridot whispered, exacerbated "He doesn't look like a gem, he wears human clothing, His gem keeps changing color- even the fact that they refer to themselves as a _he_ shows something is off."

"Why is that so strange?"

"… Steven I know it can be hard to forget sometimes, but despite the forms our bodies take we do not have genders. We are rock aliens."

For a brief instant Steven imagined Peridot and Lapis wailing on electric guitars in front a massive crowd as fireworks burst overhead.

"So what you're saying-" Connie said "You don't trust Zeke, not because you don't know who Zeke is-"

"- But because I don't know _what_ he is." Peridot said finally. "Steven, I don't think 'Zeke' is a gem. I don't know what he is. But I know one thing for sure. He's hiding something."

*five minutes away*

The trunk of the tree creaked as Dullard pushed it aside. It soon snapped like kindling and fell onto the trees that stood next to it. The dendritic agates slithered their way past Dullard, around the tree, and into the clearing before them. Set just on top of the snow crusted ground a set of twin iron rails, both freshly cleaned of snow and mottled with red rust.

The agate's tongues flickered through the air, tracking the prey they'd been following for days now. It did not take long for them to find the scent once more, as they took off down the tracks.

Dullard expanded its limbs and shot after them, groaning painfully. Their target was within reach.


	11. Pushed to Breaking

The Lead engine whined as it was throttled down to a near idle. The long train slunk its way into the dimly lit rail yard just on the edge of Wilmingmore. A snow and train laden, though otherwise barren, plot of land that was hardly the size of a city block. There were no lamp posts or streetlights shining into the yard, what little light could be had was given by the lights of a few idling locomotives or the little lunar luminescence that could poke its way through the clouds.

Steel wheels and rail ground and groaned as the metal behemoth crawled to a stop on a siding. Zeke poked his head out of the gaping hole Peridot had made into the boxcar. They were greeted with darkness. That was a good sign, it meant the Railway police's yardmen hadn't begun inspecting the cars yet.

"Ok" Zeke said, rising stiffly to his feet "The yard guards will probably be around shortly. I don't feel like explaining to them how we put this hole here, so let's am scray."

Amethyst was the first out of the car, followed closely by Peridot. Steven and Connie helped each other out and Zeke followed after them. The snow that coated the rail yard was but a dusting compared to the storm they'd trekked through. Each step they took peeled compact snow off of the sandy ground. The darkness that engulfed them was encompassing, but not overbearing. They could at least see well enough to navigate between the snaking trains and tracks.

"We going the right way?" Amethyst asked

"I… think so?" Zeke said, inspiring no confidence

"That's reassuring." Amethyst quipped sarcastically "I thought you were the hobo extraordinaire."

"So I don't have all the rail yards on the eastern seaboard memorized. Sue me."

"Guys do we really have time for this?" Steven asked wearily

"Right, right, hold on."

Zeke did a short hop and floated off into the air, passing over the roofs of the varying trains and disappearing amongst the dark sky with his black clothing. They did a slow three sixty of the yard and sailed back to the ground. Their feet connected with the thin snow before making a complete one eighty.

"…Other way." Zeke grumbled

"Are you sure about that?" Peridot asked snidely

"Yes, Period, I'm sure now."

The group trudged back the way they came and continued off in that direction. Zeke would occasionally hop into the air and continue to direct them towards the exit. They only stopped walking when they came to an ovate clearing formed by the splitting and merging of the tracks.

Amethyst, Peridot, and Connie continued into the clearing. Steven moved to follow them but noticed that Zeke had stopped at the edge of the clearing, staring out at it.

"What's up?" Steven asked, approaching Zeke

"Hmm? Sorry what?"

"You just stopped for no reason, everything ok?"

"Oh! Sorry, force of habit. Generally speaking I don't trust spaces like this."

"How come?"

"It's too open, too much space where people can watch you without being noticed."

What Peridot had told Steven on the train was still fresh in his exhausted mind. It didn't change his stance on Zeke but he couldn't help but feel a bit cautious. "Well if it bothers you, you could just walk on top of the trains."

"No it's ok, just an old habit. Let's keep moving, you've got to be getting exhausted."

"I think I'm getting used to it." Steven said "I hardly feel anything right now."

"That's the epinephrine keeping your over worked body from collapsing. You'll probably hit the floor and sleep like a log when we get where we're going."

"yay." Steven said in a happy daze

"You guys coming or what?" Amethyst called back

The two continued out after the group, stumbling against the multitude of steel rails that littered the ground. Clouds had rolled back in, obscuring the moon. Amethyst and Peridot were shining their lights ahead, waiting for the two stragglers.

"I thought you were leading the way?" Amethyst asked sarcastically "You getting cold feet or something?"

Zeke rolled his eyes and kept walking.

Steven caught his foot on a rail and tripped. His chest colliding with another rail as he tried to catch himself mid-fall. The breath was knocked from his lungs. The group turned to look at him.

"You ok Steven?" Connie asked

"Yep-" Steven groaned breathlessly "Just tripped."

Steven laid in the snow for a few moments, remaining completely still.

"So… are you gonna get up?" Amethyst asked.

"In a minute" Steven yawned "This ground is actually really comfy."

"Well you're going to have to now." Peridot said, pointing towards a column of cars. "I think something is approaching us."

Zeke looked off where Peridot was pointing Peridot. "It's just some yard guards, we don't want to get caught but it's not like they'll attack us."

"What about the car we broke?" Connie asked

"We're not near it, so they won't immediately connect us to it. Plus they'd probably just call the cops at most"

"I don't know" Amethyst said "I'm getting a sense of… what's it? Dejan blue?"

"Dejan Blue?" Connie asked

"Yea, something about their flashlights are giving me a bad feeling."

"What are you guys talking about?" Steven said, turning his head to look at the group.

"Those two guys over there." Connie said, motioning for Steven to look

Steven turned his head and saw what they were talking about. Roughly forty feet away, at the edge of the oval of tracks, were two odd looking amber lights. They didn't look like flash lights, they weren't shining beams or anything. They were just glowing motionlessly. He could feel something in the back of his mind begin to tick.

"I don't remember the last time night guards used lanterns." Zeke said, unconsciously scratching at his scarf. "But those are definitely some of the oddest flashlights I've ever seen."

"Like I said" Amethyst reiterated "They're giving me dejan blue"

"You mean Déjà vu?"

"Yea, that!"

"I've got a question." Connie said "If they're guards, why aren't they moving."

"Maybe they're wondering what the circus is doing in their rail yard." Zeke mumbled under his breath

Steven continued to stare at the lights. Something about them was disturbingly familiar but he couldn't place why.

"…Well if they're not going to come over here, we should just keep moving."

Zeke turned to keep walking but stopped short. His attention had been grabbed by what was ahead of them.

"Ok… why are there now two guards standing on top of a box car?"

Steven turned his head and looked further up. Just as Zeke had said, perched atop one of the multitude of box cars that laid ahead of them was another set of Amber colored lights.

"Those weren't there a second ago." Steven thought to himself. "How did they-"

At that moment the wires in Steven's brain connected and every alarm he had went off simultaneously. The ground wasn't feeling so comfortable anymore. Steven bolted off of the ground and grabbed Connie's arm, surprising everyone with his sudden recovery.

"We need to go, _now._ " Steven said, trying to keep an even tone. He turned and half lead, half pulled Connie back the way they'd come.

"Woah, Steven hold on!" Connie said, trying to keep her balance and stop Steven. "We're going the wrong way."

"No-" Steven corrected in fearful earnest "We're going the right way."

Steven stopped short in his tracks as another set of lights blinked out of the darkness that was ahead of himself and Connie, no more than fifteen feet away. They could hear a low growling.

"Oh no" Steven Said, quickly back peddling himself and Connie. They soon found themselves rejoining the group.

"What's going on Steven?" Connie asked, slowly feeling on edge as she reached for the handle of Rose's sword in her duffle bag.

"Remember how I had that nightmare at your house?"

"Yea?" Connie gripped her sword, Zeke and Amethyst read the air and readied themselves for what they could assume was coming.

"Remember those monsters that were attacking Ruby?"

"Oh." Connie said dreadfully as she drew rose's blade and held it in front of her. Everyone else pulled their weapons and tools into existence.

The Creatures approached. The three of them had been slowly closing in on either side of the group, leaping down from the box cars and crossing over the tracks to encircle their prey. The only place they didn't have covered was a space to the left of the group. Which twisted and led towards dozens of alleys created by the trains. Steven was feeling a true desire to run into it and put as much distance between the group and the corruptions as they could.

Amethyst and Peridot shone their lights on the creatures and were disturbed by their reptilian forms.

"Gross." Amethyst growled

"We can take them, right?" Connie asked

"Totally." Amethyst agreed "I got no clue what they are though."

"They're some corruptions that work with the one that kidnapped Garnet and Pearl." Steven admitted fearfully "… at least I think they are."

"Uh, Steven-" Zeke said

"Cool" Amethyst said "So this should be fun, right?"

"Define fun?" Steven asked

"Mop the floor with them, maybe get a little cathartic?"

"Guys?" Zeke said again

"I don't know" Steven said, shield raised "They're fast and almost as strong as Ruby."

"Well that shouldn't be too bad." Amethyst smirked "After all there's more of us than them, plus we got Mr. Hobo the Gem Hunter. Right, hobo?"

Zeke remained silent.

"Uh… hobo?"

"… We're in trouble." Zeke said uneasily

Silence filled the air.

"…what?" Steven asked

"I'm in over my head. I have no clue what these things are-"

From the darkness to the left of the group, a pair of amber orbs materialized no more than five feet from the group. The creature lunged from the darkness and clamped its jaws down on the closest thing it could reach. In this instance: Zeke's left arm.

The Creature's multitude of sharp teeth tore through Zeke's sleeve and ripped into his arm. It landed on top of him and shook wildly, ripping at Zeke like a dog at a beef shank. His weapon suddenly dispelling as its teeth sunk in. Zeke was left to struggle for himself as the rest of the Creatures joined the fray. One lunged at Peridot, Amethyst barely intercepted in time. The remaining two pounced at Steven and Connie.

Amethyst grabbed Peridot and dipped to the side, the jaws of the creature attacking her snapped at the empty air before whipping back towards the two of them. Amethyst decked it in the side of its head. The creature's wide head pivoted on its slender neck as it stumbled to the side. It reaffixed its gaze on her and growled before snapping at her again.

Steven bubbled himself and Connie, the creatures collided with their barrier and the children tumbled back. They continued to roll as the creatures pushed them, trying to claw their way through the hardened light. Steven and Connie struggled to regain their balance, pawing desperately to rise to their feet and gain the chance to act. That's when Steven had an idea. He stopped trying to run, allowing the creatures to close in.

"Steven what are you-" Connie began

The creatures chasing them slammed upon them once more. But Steven made no effort to fight back, he let the force of their assault drive him and Connie away and towards another target. The pink bubble took off like a shot.

"Amethyst!" Steven shouted

The mauve gem reacted within a fraction of the time a human could've. She saw the pink boulder bearing down on her and her cargo and dove to the side as the creature took another swipe at them. They were not greeted with empty air for their endeavor. They were rewarded with a six foot tall cannonball to the face. The strike shifted its momentum onto the creature, stunning and driving it back.

The pink light shattered momentarily. Just long enough for Amethyst and Peridot to hurl themselves into its reforming walls. The four of them huddled together, backs to each other as they stared out at the creatures.

"We can take them." Amethyst persisted

"I really doubt that." Steven said, breathing raggedly "Where's Zeke?"

"Still busy being mauled." Amethyst said, motioning back toward where he'd been left.

The creature that'd pounced Zeke was still pinning him. His arm was still trapped in its vice-like jaws as it tried to rid him of its weight. With his free hand he punched it repeatedly in the face, with little to no effect. A glow emanated from his free hand as he materialized a new weapon. Compared to the sword he normally used, the knife he now held was crude and slip-shod. Seeming more akin to a prison shank than an actual weapon of war.

Punctuated with pained grunts, he stabbed the creature repeatedly in the closest orb. It quickly began to deflate and dim, oozing its glowing amber ichor on the ground. The creature released its grip on Zeke and he used both of his legs to kick it off of him.

"Zeke!" Steven shouted

Zeke scrambled from the ground and stared at the pink bubble, lunging and diving for it as his attacker nipped at his heels. Steven poked a hole in the bubble and Zeke dove through before Steven shut it again.

So here they were once more. Huddle together as their enemy encroached on them.

"Ok, now can we take them?" Amethyst asked

"I think we're the ones getting taken." Zeke groaned

"What do we do?" Connie asked, sword still in hand

"I don't know." Steven said his tired mind racing for an answer but coming back fried.

The creatures drew closer, soon they'd begin batting at the bubble like a toy. Steven wasn't sure how much longer he could keep it up.

"… How well do you jump Connie?" Zeke asked

"What?" Connie responded

"How well do you jump?" Zeke repeated

"um… ok I guess?"

"I'll take that as not very high. Steven I need you to do something."

"Yes?" Steven asked

"Help Connie through what we are about to do."

"You got a plan, clod?" Peridot asked

"Yea, I've been in a number of situations like this before. This is the only plan that works."

"Ok, then spit it out." Amethyst said

The creatures were closing in, they were no more than ten feet away.

"On my mark Steven, burst this bubble and everyone follow me exactly. No matter what happens, do it until your last breath."

"Do what?" Steven asked

"Get ready." Zeke interrupted

The Creatures were upon them. Five feet. Four feet. Three-

"Now!" Zeke shouted

Steven burst the bubble and a shockwave rippled out, stunning the creatures. Zeke ran towards the closest creature and planting his foot on the creature's head. They then pushed off of the creature, spring boarding into the air and onto the nearest boxcar.

"Run away!" He shouted at the top of his lungs

It took a second before his words registered in everyone else's minds. By the time they did, the creatures had almost regained their composure. Amethyst hurled Peridot at Zeke before launching after her. Steven grabbed Connie by the hand and ran towards the boxcar. Weaving between the creatures.

By the time they'd leapt up with the rest of the group the creatures were ready and they were _rabid._ Steven could see the edge of the rail yard from the top of the box car, just over fifty yards away. They could hear the creatures clawing after them.

Amethyst grabbed Peridot again and began long jumping across the boxcars, Zeke followed close behind her. Steven and Connie lagged behind, trying to clear as much distance as they could. But Steven was beyond exhausted and there was nothing Connie could do to lighten the load. Fusing would take too long and both of them were spent. But Steven struggled on, determined to help his friend. Even as his legs turned to jelly and his heart thundered in his chest. The scrapping hiss of their pursuers grew closer.

"Almost there!" Connie said, pushing Steven on "We can do this, come on!"

There were no more boxcars ahead of them, only empty tracks with engines further down. Steven steadied himself, aiming for the empty space between the tracks. The two children collided ungracefully with the ground, kicking snow and sand up around them. Steven held Connie's and continued to pull her ahead.

Only for her to be wrenched free of his grip. As her hand left his, Steven turned and watched as Connie was pulled back into the Darkness. He could see the single orb of the creature Zeke had stabbed. It bit down on Connie's foot and dragged her away.

"AAGH! Steven!" She called

"Connie!"

Steven Lunged back after her, clasping onto her hand with one of his. His other found an ice cold rail and he held it fast. Everything hurt and his body screamed for him to stop. But he grit his teeth and refused to let her go.

"Steven!" Zeke shouted

Steven couldn't see Zeke, but he could hear he was too far away. He wasn't going to make it before Steven's grip failed. The creatures were coming.

He could hear them in the distance hissing and snarling as they cleared the distance between the two groups. They were going to get everyone and that would be it. He could feel tears stinging his eyes. He felt tired.

But then he heard something else.

It roared like thunder.

The force that tried to drag Connie disappeared. Replaced by a furry of wind, sound, and sparks as a train slammed full force into the creature, blowing it away and down the tracks. Connie scrambled towards Steven as the two hundred ton locomotive rode the rails to oblivion. The sound of crumpling Steel could be heard elsewhere in the yard as the train collided with another, its trail of cars jittering to a sudden stop.

Steven held Connie tight as he stared at the train. He switched his gaze back to where they'd been heading. Zeke was still ten feet away, now stopped dead in his tracks. He looked dumbfounded. But nowhere near as much as Peridot. She stood further back still, a single arm out stretched towards them. A look of pure wonderment on her face. She looked like a child who'd just opened their first birthday present.

"What- how did-" Zeke babbled

They all snapped back to reality as the creatures could be heard, trying to scramble around the new train.

"Questions for later!" Zeke shouted, resuming his dash to Steven and Connie. He grabbed them by the arms and wrenched them from the ground. "Move!"

The two children moved as fast as they could, they cleared the remaining distance to the exit in what felt like seconds. Peridot and Amethyst were waiting for them.

"What was that!?" Amethyst asked

"Not now, move!" Zeke said, trying to usher everyone on.

With that, they fled the rail yard. Finally having reached Wilmingmore.

*five minutes and one cab hailing later*

They five haphazardly flopped into the back of the pale yellow sedan. The Cabbie looked at them strangely.

"Yes, I know we're an odd group." Zeke huffed "Just get us to 105 sycamore ave. we're in a rush"

The cabbie stared tiredly at Zeke, moving slowly into motion. Zeke pulled a roll of bills from his pocket and plucked two from them. He smacked them against the acrylic divider, waking the driver up. They stared at the bills for a moment.

"Get us there in under five and this is your tip."

The cabbie stared blankly at the group and the bills Zeke was holding to the glass. He nodded curtly and the cab slammed readily into motion. Everyone was impacted into the seats as the cab swerved around streets and traffic.

"… Running away?" Amethyst asked " _That_ was your plan?"

"It worked didn't it?" Zeke said, his voice a pained grunt.

"Yea. But I still think we could've taken them."

"Maybe we could have. Or maybe we could've wound up like Garnet and Pearl."

"What were those things?" Connie asked, barely maintain consciousness

"No clue." Amethyst answered, "Last I checked, hobo didn't know either."

Zeke remained silent.

"We made it though." Steven said "Now we can move forward from here right?"

Zeke nodded. The cab was silent for a minute as they all staved off exhaustion a little longer.

"So… Peri can move trains?"

"Oh yea." Steven said sheepishly "That was cool. Thanks Peridot."

"Yes it was rather… unexpected."

"We'll talk about it tomorrow." Steven said, starting to nod off

The cab then bit the curb as it took a hard turn, jolting everyone awake. The cab pulled up in front of an old brick building. It was dark and looked abandoned.

"This the place?" The Cab driver asked

"Yea." Grunted Zeke, tossing a bunch of bills through the divider. "Don't take this wrong, forget you saw us and keep the change."

Everyone flopped out of the cab and it sped off into the night. They all stood in the dim street light, just in front of the building.

"How do we know those things won't find us?" Amethyst asked

"we don't" Zeke grunted "But the city is big and full of people. It should at least take them a little while to find us."

Zeke walked up the stoop in front of the brick building and jimmied a brick free from it. He pulled out a small brass key attached to a lanyard. He used it to unlock the door to the building, holding it open for everyone to walk through.

"Let's go, gems and children first."

The group stumbled through the door. The interior proved one thing, the building was abandoned. Dust lined the floor and every available surface. It was dark, cold, and reeked of mildew.

"Yep, hobo cave." Amethyst affirmed

Zeke didn't respond, he stumbled past her and towards a flight of stair. They followed him up, walking to the top floor. The cold atmosphere was replaced with a stuffy, warmer one. At the top of the stairs they were greeted by a solid wood door. Using the same key, Zeke unlocked it and pushed it open.

Beyond the door was a softly lit loft. Rugs lined hard wood floors and a gas fire place warmed the space. An oversized den was separated from the kitchen by this wall that was perforated by two doorways and an island counter. A small tv hung in the den, across from a futon couch. On several walls were shelves lined with either books or black lacquered wooden boxes with brassy plaques.

"… ok, _nice_ hobo cave." Amethyst affirmed

"Whatever." Zeke groaned, he stumbled into the apartment and walked into an alcove. He turned a corner and closed a door, cutting himself off from the group.

"…Weirdo." Amethyst said

"Clod." Peridot added

Steven and Connie didn't say anything, they collapsed next to each other on the floor. Finally allowed to rest.


End file.
